La Neuvième Carte
by galilab
Summary: La Guerre du Graal dans laquelle Shirô est impliqué ne respecte pas les rêgles établies. Un nouveau Servant est donc invoqué, qui ne désire pas le Graal: le servant Joker. Léger ShirôXSaber, fic centrée sur Issei Ryudô.
1. Introduction

**La Neuvième Carte**

Disclaimer :

_Origine :_ Fate Stay Night, l'anime. -Je ne connais pas assez le jeu, et ce serait assez compliqué d'insérer toutes les subtilités des 6 scénarios dans ce récit, alors je vais me baser sur l'histoire présentée dans la série animée-

_Personnages :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Joker.

_Contenu :_ Je vous propose une histoire centrée sur le personnage d'Issei Ryudo, l'ami de Shirô Emiya, et président des élèves de l'académie Homura. J'aimais bien son caractère et je trouvais dommage qu'on ne parle pas plus de lui, alors j'en ai fait un nouvel intervenant. Cette fiction se base sur l'arrivée d'un neuvième servant chargé de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans cette édition assez troublée de la guerre du Graal, donc il y aura quelques modifications de l'histoire telle qu'elle est racontée dans le manga ou l'anime

_Pairings :_ Ce n'est pas une fiction romantique ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il y aura néanmoins un fond de ShirôXSaber, sans que ce soit trop présent.

Sur ce, je pense que le principal a été dit, on peut donc passer à l'histoire en elle-même… Bonne lecture !

Galilab


	2. Joker

**Joker**

_**La Guerre du Graal : un affrontement à mort dans le plus grand secret entre 7 magiciens, ou Masters, chacun assisté de l'âme d'un Héros, le Servant. Les participants luttent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste en jeu qu'un Master et son Servant, qui pourront alors obtenir le Graal afin d'exaucer l'un de leurs souhaits. Du moins était-ce ce qui était prévu…**_

* * *

_Fuyuki City, année 2000, Temple de Ryudouji_

« Dans le district de Shinto, une nouvelle explosion de gaz a plongé une trentaine de personnes dans le coma. Leur état est critique mais les services médicaux ont assuré que leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger. D'un autre côté, la Police n'a toujours trouvé aucune piste concernant le meurtre qui s'était produit dans le Deuxième arrondissement -la victime avait été retrouvée morte à son domicile, le bras droit tranché et avec des blessures infligées par une sorte de lance-, et envisage de classer l'affaire. Pour la météo d'aujourd'hui, les prévisions sont… »

Clik.

Une main hésitante sortit de sous la couverture pour appuyer sur le bouton «Off » du radio réveil. Se redressant lentement, Issei Ryudo tâtonna pour retrouver ses lunettes avant de sortir tout à fait de son lit.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et soupira.

_Depuis quelques temps, c'est toujours la même chose… Des explosions de gaz, des disparitions qui s'enchaînent, des meurtres… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Se demanda-t-il en étouffant un léger bâillement.

Issei vivait au temple de Ryudouji, un antique bâtiment surplombant la ville de Fuyuki City. Sa famille y avait toujours vécu, et son père était le Prêtre dirigeant actuellement ce temple. Depuis tout jeune, Issei avait donc été élevé dans une atmosphère calme et bien ordonnée, qui avait fait de lui un jeune homme sérieux, efficace, aux compétences appréciées au sein du conseil des élèves de l'établissement où il faisait ses études, l'académie Homura. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui avait fait de lui le président de ce conseil.

Bien que son enfance ait été rythmée par les prières et les rites religieux des moines peuplant le temple, Issei avait un esprit rationnel et critique. Pour lui, il n'existait pas de choses telles que la magie, les démons ou les esprits.

Mais ses convictions étaient ébranlées par ce qui se passait dans sa ville. Tous ces évènements tragiques perturbaient sa logique, qui n'arrivait plus à voir dans chaque accident un simple aléa du destin.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner en silence, absorbé par ces réflexions, il se dirigea vers l'académie Homura.

* * *

L'ambiance de l'académie avait changée elle aussi : les élèves étaient mal à l'aise à cause de la disparition d'une de leur condisciple, la capitaine du club de Kyudo (_tir à l'arc_), et à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille : une des fille de première année avait été retrouvée inanimée dans une salle de classe. Bien que sa vie ne soit pas menacée et que les médecins n'aient détecté aucun symptôme anormal, elle n'avait pas repris conscience et se trouvait toujours dans un état proche du coma.

A cause de cela, les mesures de sécurités avaient encore été renforcées et les activités de club suspendues.

C'était d'ailleurs la cause d'une grosse surcharge de travail du conseil des élèves qui devait gérer les multiples annulations de compétitions, voyages de club et conférences qui avaient été prévues.

Occupé qu'il était à remuer ces sombres pensées, Issei manqua rentrer dans un garçon aux cheveux bruns orangés se tenant immobile au niveau de la grille d'entrée du Lycée.

« Shirô ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah, bonjour Issei. Je ne faisais rien de spécial, j'étais juste en train de… Réfléchir. »

Shirô eut un petit sourire rassurant. Qui ne dupa absolument pas Issei.

Issei et Shirô ne se connaissait pas depuis l'enfance, mais était néanmoins très amis. En fait, Issei avait souvent eu recours aux compétences de Shirô pour réparer diverses installations de club défectueuses, et ils avaient assez vite sympathisé. Issei connaissait bien le caractère de son ami, qui avait un besoin à la limite du maladif de se rendre utile, à un point tel qu'Issei avait vraiment l'impression que Shirô aimait se faire exploiter. Mais Shirô était toujours de bonne humeur et agréable avec tout le monde. Enfin, avant que des mystérieux événements ne secouent la ville. Dans un premier temps, Shirô avait semblé très affecté par ce qui se passait -Issei savait que c'était à cause du rêve d'enfant de Shirô : pouvoir protéger le plus de personnes possible-, mais depuis quelques jours, Issei trouvait le comportement de son ami très étrange. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il ne dormait pas tout à fait assez, et semblait avoir perdu de sa bonne humeur. Ce qui était très mauvais signe, connaissant Shirô.

« Si ça te fais faire cette tête, arrête de réfléchir, commenta Issei en remontant ses lunettes. Tu avais l'air d'avoir un malaise.

-Ah ? C'est… Etrange.

-Shirô ! Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on se connaît, tous les deux. Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler, mais bon…

Issei vrilla du regard le visage de Shirô.

-Ça a un rapport avec Tohsaka, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

Rin Tohsaka était dans la même année que Shirô et Issei, et c'était l'idole de la plupart des garçons de l'établissement. Très jolie, bonne élève, sans mauvaises actions qu'on puisse lui reprocher…

Et pourtant Issei ne l'aimait pas. Un sentiment bizarre de tension, une impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose lui venait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Et bizarrement, Shirô avait commencé à la côtoyer depuis quelques jours.

« Shirô. Je t'ai dit que cette fille n'est pas nette. Tu devrais cesser de lui tourner autour.

-Je ne lui tourne pas autour ! Se récria Shirô. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Issei. J'ai des choses à faire avec elle, c'est tout.

-Hum. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais… Murmura Issei d'un ton songeur. On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on se revoit à midi !

-Euh… Désolé… J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-N-Ne me dis pas que c'est avec Tohsaka !!

-Eh bien… Si.

-Ah là là… J'ai essayé de te soustraire à son influence néfaste, mais je crois bien que c'est peine perdue… Bon, remettons ça à une autre fois, Shirô ! » Fit Issei en s'éloignant avec un signe de main.

Plus loin dans les couloirs, il croisa Tohsaka. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole, mais la gratifia d'un long regard, qu'elle lui rendit d'un air amusé.

_Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

* * *

Les cours n'avaient lieu que la matinée et durant le début de l'après-midi, aussi Issei rentra chez lui assez tôt. Mais Shirô préféra rester dans l'établissement pour une mystérieuse raison.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre -qui se trouvait près des cellules des moines-, Issei s'allongea sur son lit, les pensées en ébullition.

_Vraiment, Shirô était étrange. Mais autant prendre ça de façon détendue, car ça ne l'aiderait en rien si je passais mon temps à le harceler de question. Mais tout de même…_

Issei jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir le soleil descendre progressivement dans le ciel.

_Je n'aime pas ça. Tout le monde semble avoir changé autour de moi. Jusque dans ce temple…_ Se dit-il en se remémorant l'histoire que son père lui avait racontée, à propos d'un moine qui s'était subitement entiché d'une mystérieuse femme dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler.

_Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose… Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui se trame, et faire que tout redevienne comme avant..._

Mû par une sorte de pulsion, il se leva soudain et se dirigea vers le petit pavillon de prière où seule sa famille avait le droit d'aller.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Issei ferma à clé le portail menant au pavillon afin de ne pas être dérangé. Une fois qu'il eut achevé divers préparatifs (_comme allumer les bâtonnets d'encens et prononcer les paroles rituelles_), il s'agenouilla sur le parqué gravé de sigles étranges et joignit les mains.

« S'il vous plaît… Faites que les choses retournent à la normale », murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**Contact établi.**

« Hum ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il crut entendre une voix lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais c'était impossible. Personne à part son père n'avait le droit d'entrer dans ce pavillon, et son père se trouvait de l'autre côté du temple.

**Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta ville est en plein chaos ?**

« Hein ? »

Issei jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui : personne en vue. Mais il avait entendu une voix, c'était certain.

**Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons parvenir à un arrangement…**

« Qui est là ? »

Issei se leva, légèrement paniqué. Une voix venue de nulle part était en train de lui parler !

**Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment. La question est la suivante : veux tu découvrir ce qui se passe, et faire en sorte que tout cela cesse ?**

« … »

Issei demeura silencieux un bon moment. Puis il joignit les mains une nouvelle fois.

« Oui. Je veux faire de mon mieux pour que mes amis et les habitants de cette ville ne soient plus tourmentés par ces accidents étranges. Pouvez-vous m'aider, qui que vous soyez ? »

**Le fait est que c'est plutôt toi qui va m'aider. Mais nous avons le même but. Si j'ai pris contact avec toi, c'est bien pour mettre fin aux débordements qui perturbent cette ville. Toutefois, je dois t'avertir : tu vas découvrir une facette de ton monde dont tu ignores tout, et que tu préférerais sans doute continuer à ignorer. Il est encore temps pour toi de faire machine arrière.**

« Si vous pouvez arrêter tout ça, vous êtes le bienvenu. J'accepte les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient. »

**En ce cas notre contrat est établi.**

Une vive lumière irradia soudain des sigles gravés dans le bois du parquet, révélant une sorte de cercle ponctué de signes cabalistiques. Issei se recula légèrement. Soudain, une explosion retentit en dessous de lui, dans la remise située sous le pavillon. Issei perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Il était assis depuis déjà quelques minutes, tous les sens aux aguets, quand un bruit de pas montant un escalier se fit entendre. Son regard se porta aussitôt vers la trappe située derrière l'autel, qui permettait d'accéder à la remise. Au bout de quelques instants, un grincement brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Une silhouette s'extirpa de l'étroit espace et sortit de derrière l'autel.

Issei n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts, et vêtu comme les occidentaux à l'époque Edo (_équivalent au Moyen-Âge chez les japonais_) se tenait devant lui. Outre ses vêtements de teinte sombre il portait de grandes bottes ferrées, un ceinturon de cuir, un manteau marron et un grand chapeau à large revers dans lequel était piqué une plume roussâtre. L'étrange apparition alla se planter devant lui et fit une révérence exubérante, son couvre chef tenu dans sa main droite balayant le sol dans un léger bruissement.

« Salutations. Servant Joker, à votre service, Master. »


	3. Le Servant Modérateur

**Le Servant Modérateur**

Issei fixait d'un œil incrédule le personnage se tenant devant lui.

_Servant ? Master ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Il avait des milliers de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et une des plus pertinentes était « Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ».

« Qu…Qui êtes vous ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton un peu hésitant.

-Le Servant invoqué pour vous assister dans la Guerre du Graal, de classe Joker, répondit calmement l'étrange apparition. Vous êtes bien celui avec qui je viens d'avoir une petite conversation sur ce qui se passe dans cette ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut soudain l'air un peu inquiet. Issei balbutia :

-Ce…C'était vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez parlé alors que je priais ?

-Ouf, je ne me suis pas trompé, soupira l'homme étrange en riant. La matérialisation a été un peu perturbée, donc j'ai eu peur pendant un instant d'être apparu n'importe où… Sinon, pour répondre à votre question, Master, oui, je suis bien celui qui a pris contact avec vous.

-Ah, je… je vois… Mentit Issei.

Soudain, il tiqua.

-«Master» ? Pourquoi m'appelez vous comme ça ?

-Eh bien, ça me paraît évident. Vous m'avez invoqué, donc vous êtes mon Master, et moi votre Servant. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les choses pendant la Guerre du Graal, non ?

-La…Guerre du Graal ? De quoi parlez vous ?

-Oh, je vois, murmura l'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Joker, d'un ton soudain moins formel. Tu ignores vraiment tout du sac de nœud où tu as mis les pieds… C'est bien ma veine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit dans le cercle gravé sur le sol.

-Je vais faire simple, Master : cette ville est le cadre d'une lutte à mort entre sept personnes sachant manier la Magie. Ne m'interromps pas, ajouta-t-il brusquement en voyant Issei ouvrir la bouche, laisse moi finir avant de me contredire. Par un rituel assez compliqué, chacun d'entre eux va appeler à son service l'âme d'un héros défunt pour qu'il combatte avec lui. Ces âmes rappelées à la vie le temps de ce Jeu sont les Servants.

-Donc vous êtes un héros, vous aussi ? Coupa Issei.

-Oui, mais ne me coupe pas la parole, Master. Les Servants ont le même but que leurs Masters : obtenir le Saint Graal, un objet mythique capable d'exaucer le plus cher des souhaits de celui qui s'en empare. C'est pour ça qu'ils répondent à l'invocation et se battent à leur côté. La plupart du temps ils ont un point commun avec leur invocateur sur le plan mental, moral, etc. Mais il y a deux règles fondamentales pour invoquer un servant : premièrement, disposer d'un cercle d'invocation qui scellera la présence du Servant en ce monde. Je suis assis sur un exemple de Cercle d'Invocation. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange. Ta famille a pour habitude de participer à cette guerre ?

-N-Non, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler ! Le motif sur le sol était censé représenter le tableau des douze signes astrologiques…

-Et bien il faut croire qu'un petit malin l'a bidouillé. J'en viens maintenant à la seconde condition : Pour convoquer le servant, il faut avoir recours à un rituel magique, dont la forme peut varier. Parfois, des Masters invoquent leur Servant presque sans rien faire. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut posséder : un circuit magique, c'est-à-dire la capacité à utiliser la magie. Or, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu n'as même pas le début du commencement d'un circuit en toi. Ce qui pose un problème : comment se fait-il que je sois là ?

Issei ne répondit pas. Car il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Dis moi, ta famille, ce n'est pas une lignée de magicien, non ? L'interrogea Joker en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous… Nous sommes prêtres, depuis des générations, c'est tout…

-Prêtres, hein ? C'est peut-être cela… Les prêtres manipulent l'énergie spirituelle, ce qui est totalement différent de la magie, mais ça peut être un élément de réponse, ajouté à la nécessité de ma présence… En tout cas ça explique mon arrivée assez mouvementée.

Joker semblait se parler à lui-même.

Issei s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment pour signaler sa présence.

-Euh…. Joker, c'est ça ? J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous voulez dire… Déjà, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, « la nécessité de ma présence » ?

-Ah, oui, je n'ai pas abordé la partie la plus désagréable de mon exposé… Ce Jeu a déjà pris place dans le passé. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, il s'est déroulé dans le plus grand secret, conformément aux règles des magiciens, avec 7 servants et 7 Masters. Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais le fait que j'ai été « réveillé » indique que cette édition de la Guerre du Graal transgresse les règles établies. Il ne fallait plus qu'une chose, que je sois invoqué par un esprit souhaitant rétablir l'ordre. C'est pour cela que je suis arrivé ici. Car mettons les choses au point tout de suite : je ne désire pas le Graal. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que sont sélectionnés ceux de classe Joker : ils ne sont invoqués que lorsque les participants trichent.

Il vrilla du regard Issei.

-Donc si toi, tu désires le Graal, notre contrat s'achève ici. Mon seul but est de calmer le jeu, éliminer les tricheurs et empêcher les dégâts collatéraux. Si tu as un problème avec ça, je repars tout de suite.

Issei soutint le regard perçant de Joker.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Graal, finit-il par dire, mais je n'ai nul besoin d'un objet qui attire tant de malheur là où il se trouve pour exaucer mes souhaits. Je ne veux qu'un chose : que cette saleté de Jeu retourne dans les limbes de l'oubli, et que ma ville et mes amis n'en souffrent plus.

Joker eut un sourire carnassier.

-Bien. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. Au fait… Je crois que tu devrais prendre ça.

Il lança à Issei un médaillon. Issei le connaissait bien, c'était celui de sa mère, qui était resté sur cet autel depuis sa mort. C'était un simple petit disque d'argent au bout d'une chaîne sans fioritures. Mais à présent, il y avait une espèce d'aile tatouée dessus, constituée de cinq plumes rouges brillante et chaude au toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Issei.

-Tes marques d'invocations.

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute. Le Servant répond de son plein gré à l'invocation du Master. C'est donc qu'ils ont moyen de s'entendre. Mais les Servants sont bien plus forts que n'importe quel humain, il fallait donc assurer la supériorité du Master en cas de désaccords. C'est le rôle de ces marques : tant que tu les as, je te considère comme mon maître, et tu peux grâce à elles me donner des ordres absolus, voire m'invoquer directement à tes côtés. Mais attention : à chaque utilisation, une des marques disparaît. Et quand tu n'en as plus… Plus rien ne m'oblige à t'obéir. Chaque Master en as trois. Elles sont tatouées sur sa peau s'il a une magie forte, ou inscrites sur un objet dans le cas contraire.

-Chaque Master en a trois ? Pourquoi y en a-t-il cinq sur ma médaille ?

-Ta tâche en tant que Master est des plus rebutantes : tu dois risquer ta vie, combattre tous ceux qui transgressent les règles -et s'il le font, c'est qu'ils sont suffisamment forts pour se le permettre- et ce sans même avoir de récompense : le Graal. En guise de compensation, tu as plus de marques que les autres. Ça me paraît assez léger, mais c'est comme ça.

Il regarda longuement Issei.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer dans cette guerre ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, une fois qu'on se sera engagés. Et je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés. Il y aura de la bagarre, et sûrement des morts. Tu te sens décidé ?

Issei aquiesca d'un bref signe de tête. Tout ça, il se l'était déjà dit, pendant que Joker faisait son explication. Et curieusement, ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination.

-Bien ! Joker se détendit sensiblement. Même si je suis tombé sur un non magicien, au moins j'ai un Master qui a quelque chose dans le ventre !

-Joker, vous…

-Tu es mon Master, tu peux me tutoyer. D'autant que je ne suis pas moi-même très à cheval sur le protocole, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

-C'est vrai… Donc… Tu es une âme de héros, c'est bien cela ?

-Hum hum.

-Joker, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom ?

-Non, c'est le nom de ma classe.

-De ta classe ?

-Oui, les servants sont regroupés par classes. Il y a un représentant de chaque classe dans une Guerre du Graal, chaque classe ayant sa spécificité : il y a Rider qui est le servant le plus agile, Lancer qui est le plus rapide, Archer le spécialiste des attaques à distance, Saber qui est le plus fort au corps à corps, Assassin dont le nom se passe de commentaires, Berserker qui est selon la légende le meilleur des servants ainsi que le plus sauvage, et enfin Caster le servant maître des arcanes. Ma classe est un peu à part, vu qu'elle n'est pas censée apparaître lors d'une Guerre du Graal se déroulant normalement. C'est une sorte de bonus caché, quoi. De plus, comme cette guerre est souvent représentée comme un jeu de carte -chaque classe de servant étant une carte-, il était normal qu'on nomme cette classe spéciale «Joker». D'autant que… Je suis sans doute le servant le plus imprévisible qui soit !

-Qui est tu, alors, vraiment ? Tu as bien un nom ?

-Effectivement, mais il vaut mieux qu'il reste secret. Si on connaissait mon nom, nos adversaires pourraient s'en servir pour trouver mes points faibles et mes points forts, et ainsi être en position de supériorité. Si tu l'ignores toi-même, tu ne pourras pas le révéler, même sous la contrainte, pas vrai ?

-C'est juste… Murmura Issei d'un ton songeur.

-Cependant si tu insistes vraiment, je peux te le révéler, mais c'est toi qui vois.

-Mieux vaut qu'il reste secret, tu as raison. Moi, je suis Issei Ryudo, enchanté de te connaître.

-Bien. Alors, Master Issei, faisons du bon boulot ! »

Il tendit sa main vers Issei qui la serra sans hésitations.

* * *

_Le Lendemain_

« Issei-sama, il est l'heure de vous lever… »

La voix du moine chargé de le réveiller quand il n'y avait pas cours tira Issei de son sommeil.

« Compris, j'arrive, » dit-il en réponse en repoussant ses draps.

Il se leva, et après une courte toilette s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle à manger du temple où la plupart des occupants déjeunaient ensemble.

Il s'assit à sa table habituelle, et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, un raclement de chaise l'informa que quelqu'un venait de le rejoindre. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts habillé d'un kimono de moine qui s'était assis en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Joker, marmonna Issei en reportant son attention sur son bol.

-Bien le bonjour, Master. Bien dormi ? » Répondit légèrement Joker en se servant.

Issei avait été stupéfait, la veille, du plan que Joker avait imaginé pour rester à proximité de lui -sachant qu'à cause de son invocation spéciale le servant était incapable de se mettre « sous forme spirituelle », c'est-à-dire de devenir intangible et invisible pour rester à ses côtés.

Alors qu'Issei envisageait déjà de quitter le temple, Joker s'éclipsa pendant une dizaine de minutes et revint avec une tenue de moine itinérant qu'il avait dù prendre dans la remise où le linge des moines vivant au temple séchaient. Joker avait enfilé cette tenue, était sorti du temple et était revenu un quart d'heure après en sonnant à la porte et en demandant l'hospitalité aux moines qui l'avaient accueilli sans faire de difficultés.

_Il a joué la comédie avec une naturel confondant_, se dit Issei en regardant Joker manger tranquillement. _C'est à croire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça. Même moi qui savait de quoi il retournait et qui ait vu de nombreux prêtres itinérants passer par ici, j'étais près de me faire avoir par son petit numéro… Il est vraiment spécial_.

Après le repas de midi, Issei alla « faire découvrir la ville au Frère Joker», c'est-à-dire qu'ils allèrent reconnaître le terrain discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour l'occasion, Joker avait «emprunté» les vêtements civils qu'un des moines n'utilisait plus.

Après avoir marché tout l'après midi, Issei et Joker s'arrêtèrent en haut de la colline surplombant la cité. Joker s'allongea par terre avec un soupir de contentement.

« C'est sympa, ici. Bien mieux que tous les autres endroit où j'ai été appelé.

-Tu as souvent dù intervenir dans les guerres du Graal ? Demanda Issei qui s'était installé sur un banc.

-Non, pas tant que ça, mais plus d'une fois tout de même.

-Au fait, en parlant de ça… Comment allons-nous procéder pour remplir ta mission ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais qu'un des Masters au moins ne joue pas franc jeu. Mais il est plus difficile de trouver le Master que son Servant. Cette nuit, je vais me mettre à l'affût, et je verrais si quelque chose cloche chez les servants que je croiserai. Et si c'est le cas…

Il sourit d'un air sadique.

-Enfin tu m'as compris, quoi, acheva-t-il d'un ton négligent.

-Je pense que je vais t'accompagner, ce soir, fit Issei.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Master, rétorqua Joker, songeur. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Ce serait dangereux et pour toi et pour moi.

-Je ne compte pas rester en arrière, fit Issei d'un ton sans réplique. Cette affaire me concerne aussi. Cependant, c'est vrai que je suis assez inutile, alors je resterai en retrait et me contenterai d'observer.

-Vu comme ça, ça me va, dit Joker. Dis-moi, Master, ajouta-t-il après quelques instant de silence, que sais tu sur ces explosions de gaz dont on a entendu parler cet après midi ?

-Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts. Mais ils sont tous tombés dans le coma.

-Ça me semble être le résultat d'une attaque de Servant. Quand un Servant est affaibli outre mesure ou quand son Master ne peut pas le remettre sur pied grâce à leur lien magique, on peut lui faire dévorer l'énergie vitale des humains afin de recharger son Mana, l'énergie mystique. C'est toléré dans le cadre de la Guerre du Graal, mais pas à trop grande échelle, sans quoi on risque de trahir le secret du monde de la magie. Or, j'ai l'impression que ça prend des dimensions intolérables, dans le cas présent. Je pense que le Master qui laisse son servant commettre de telles atrocités sera notre cible prioritaire.

-Ça me va, lâcha Issei sans détacher son regard du soleil couchant baignant Fuyuki city dans des teintes écarlates. Quand partons-nous, Joker ?

-Au coucher du soleil. C'est habituellement l'heure à partir de laquelle les Servants passent à l'action. C'est à ce moment que la chasse débutera, Master… »


	4. Sword Dancer

**Sword ****Dancer**

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. En se basant sur les indications d'Issei, Joker s'était placé à l'affût dans une zone résidentielle qui était reliée à tout le reste de la ville et dont les petites maisons n'entravaient pas son champ de vision. Assis sur le toit de la plus haute des maisons du quartier, le Servant et son Master attendaient la suite des évènements.

Dès que la nuit avait été assez avancée, Joker avait fait réapparaître ses vêtements moyenâgeux qu'il semblait vraiment apprécier. Mais Issei avait beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait aucune arme.

« Joker ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oui, Master ?

-Si nous tombons sur le Servant d'un tricheur, comment comptes-tu l'intercepter ? Tu n'es même pas armé.

-Oh, ne crois pas ça, Master. C'est juste que c'est dans mon caractère de ne dégainer que lorsque mon adversaire a sorti sa propre arme. Comme ça, je peux savoir quelle tactique employer… Mais tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Un petit silence.

-D'ailleurs, il se pourrait que tu le voies par toi-même d'ici quelques minutes, poursuivit Joker en souriant. On a un invité.

Issei se baissa instinctivement et jeta un œil autour de lui. Ne voyant aucun mouvement dans la nuit, il s'approcha de Joker et parla encore plus doucement.

-Où ça ? Je ne vois personne.

-Il n'est pas encore en vue, mais je sens sa présence…

-Tu peux faire ça ? Et lui aussi ?

-Je suis très doué pour repérer mes ennemis de loin sans pour autant cesser de passer inaperçu. Même si je ne dissimulais pas ma présence, il ne serait pas encore capable de me détecter. Son rayon d'action est inférieur au mien.

Joker se leva doucement et secoua les bras comme pour les débarrasser de leur lassitude.

-Je vais aller me poster de l'autre côté de la rue. Quoi qu'il se passe, Master, tu restes à l'écart. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais rester ici, ce serait l'idéal. En cas de problème, utilise l'une des marques de ton médaillon pour m'invoquer à tes côtés. D'ailleurs, il te suffit de toucher le médaillon pour être en contact télépathique avec moi. Mais n'en abuse pas, surtout si je suis en train de me battre ! »

Issei fit un signe de tête affirmatif et alla s'installer derrière la large cheminée de la maison, pendant que Joker faisait un bon surhumain avant d'aller atterrir en douceur sur le toit de la maison d'en face.

* * *

Joker se tenait accroupi sur le toit, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la présence du servant inconnu devenir de plus en plus forte.

_C'est quelqu'un de fort… Son être rayonne littéralement de magie_, se dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _Master, je crois que nous tenons quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce servant n'arrive pas à bien contenir son aura. C'est caractéristique de ceux dont l'invocation n'est pas réglementaire_.

_Bon, eh bien fais ce que tu dois faire_, lui répondit la voix d'Issei dans sa tête. _Sois prudent_.

_Ne t'en fais donc pas_…

Joker se releva à demi quand il aperçut une silhouette bondir de maison en maison dans sa direction. Le servant inconnu s'arrêta brusquement peu de temps avant d'entrer dans la rue, et se posa au beau milieu de l'asphalte.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or noués de façon assez ancienne, portant une robe bleue et une armure étincelante. Elle ne semblait pas armée. Elle regarda droit dans la direction de Joker, ses yeux turquoise vrillant les ténèbres.

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là, qui que tu sois, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sans émotions. Je sens ta présence.

Joker eut un petit sourire et sauta du toit, se plantant en plein milieu de la rue.

« Bien le bonsoir, belle inconnue. N'est il pas un peu tard pour qu'une personne seule se promène dans cette ville ?

-Ça n'est nullement tes affaires. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, sors de mon ma vue. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

-Pourtant, c'est une si belle nuit, murmura Joker. Bavarder sous les étoiles est une félicité qu'il nous faut savourer…

-Ça suffit. Dégage de mon chemin !

La Servante fit leva ses poings comme si elle brandissait une épée, bien que ses mains soient vide.

-Avant toute chose, il est d'usage de se présenter, fit Joker. Servant de classe Joker, ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en ôtant son chapeau.

-Servant Saber, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Comment se fait-il que la carte spéciale soit tirée ?

-Eh bien, diverses choses ne se sont pas produites selon les règles. Ta présence, par exemple, me paraît assez suspecte. J'aurais quelques questions à poser à ton Master…

-N'y pense même pas, gronda Saber.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix, battons nous, dit Joker en lançant son chapeau de côté. Me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, _mademoiselle_ (**en français dans le texte**)? »

Il porta sa main gauche à son côté et sembla attraper quelque chose. La jeune femme nommée Saber le chargea brusquement, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

**Cling** !

Au dernier moment, Joker para un coup d'épée invisible avec une rapière élégamment forgée qu'il avait dégainée des profondeurs de son manteau.

Les deux combattants s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis se repoussèrent l'un l'autre avec violence, prenant quelque mètres de distance avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Joker maniait sa rapière de main de maître. Sa lame sifflait dans l'air, virevoltant, parant, et passant parfois à quelques millimètres du visage de la jeune femme nommée Saber. Mais cette dernière était proprement incroyable. Elle attaquait sans relâche, portant des coups à côté desquels les estocades de Joker avaient l'air de simples coups d'aiguilles, parait sans peine ses attaques, le tout sans même transpirer. Le plus étrange était cette épée invisible qu'elle tenait et dont on ne devinait la forme qu'au gré des étincelles que produisaient les lames s'entrechoquant.

Le combat tourna assez vite à l'avantage de Saber. Issei, du haut de son toit, était livide. Il se rappelait les mots de Joker qui avait décrit la classe Saber comme « la plus forte au corps à corps ». Soudain, Saber porta un coup titanesque à Joker qui le détourna d'une torsion experte du poignet. Mais ce faisant, il dévoilait tout son flanc droit. Saber tourna sur elle-même à une vitesse ahurissante, sa lame s'apprêtant à couper en deux le Servant dont la garde avait été complètement ouverte à cause de sa dernière action.

Issei ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais c'était trop tard. Il ferma les yeux, ne préférant pas voir le carnage qui allait s'ensuivre.

**Clang **!

Il rouvrit les yeux, surprit de ne pas entendre un bruit de chair tailladée et d'os brisé.

Il vit Joker qui bloquait l'épée de Saber à l'aide d'une longue dague à lame droite et à la garde épaisse. D'un mouvement fluide il ramena son autre bras qui tenait une lame similaire et tenta de poignarder son adversaire au niveau de la clavicule. Mais elle avait déjà battu en retraite.

_Impossible _! _Joker maniait une rapière, pas deux dagues_ ! Se dit Issei, abasourdi.

« Tu es vraiment une maîtresse épéiste, lança Joker en faisant une petite révérence à Saber qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Force, vitesse, stratégie… Je vais avoir du mal à gagner !

-Tu es assez doué, aussi, admit Saber en se remettant en garde. J'avoue avoir été surprise par ce changement d'arme. Est-ce là ton Hougu ?

_Un Hougu ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

-Qui sait ? » Répondit Joker avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, en faisant tourner ses dagues dans ses mains.

Le duel changea de style. Joker tournoyait, sautait, roulait autour de Saber qui, si elle avait l'avantage de la portée et de la puissance, avait par contre plus de mal à le suivre dans ses acrobaties.

Au bout d'un moment, Joker para un coup de taille avec ses deux dagues croisées. Il envoya la lame de Saber de côté avec l'une de ses dagues et amorça avec l'autre un mouvement similaire à la fois précédente. Saber tourna sur elle-même et se prépara à parer la dague.

Une monstrueuse épée à deux mains à la lame pourvue d'un seul tranchant aussi haute et large qu'un homme s'abattit sur son épée invisible, la forçant à poser un genou en terre par la seule force de son poids.

« Ghh !! »

Joker remonta son arme qui avait repris sa forme de rapière et réattaqua rapidement, ans réussir à passer la défense de Saber qui s'était remise en garde de justesse. Il dessina une arabesque dans l'air avec sa rapière, manquant de peu l'épaule de Saber, et fit siffler le tranchant de sa lame en direction du visage de Saber. Cette dernière para, mais fut envoyée à terre par le choc qu'avait occasionné la lourde épée à deux mains en heurtant sa lame. Joker imita un salut d'escrimeur avec sa rapière et attendit courtoisement.

« Toi… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée ? Lui cria Saber en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Vous vous battez bien avec une épée invisible, princesse, il est normal que ma propre arme vous réserve quelques surprises… Même si j'admets que ce n'est pas très chevaleresque.

Saber le foudroya du regard et se campa fermement sur ses pieds.

-Bien. Vous êtes prête ? » Demanda Joker en empoignant fermement son épée à deux mains et en se mettant à courir vers elle.

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et se mit également à courir. Quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre, Joker leva son épée pour porter un coup titanesque.

Mais quand il détendit son bras, c'est un fouet métallique qui cingla l'air et alla s'enrouler tout autour des bras de Saber. Celle-ci, d'une torsion du poignet, réussit à trancher la lanière et à reporter en catastrophe la pointe de son arme vers son ennemi.

Les deux servants se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Saber ayant posé le tranchant de son épée invisible sur la gorge de Joker qui avait changé son fouet en six petits couteaux. Trois d'entre eux, tenus entre les doigts de la main droite menaçaient de se faufiler entre les côtes de Saber, et ceux tenus dans la main gauche étaient prêts à être enfoncés dans sa jugulaire.

* * *

« Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse, murmura Joker.

-Il semblerait, en effet, répondit Saber d'une voix monocorde.

-Ma seule différence avec toi, c'est que mon Master ne me laisse pas déambuler seul dans les rues. Je te conseille donc de te rendre », suggéra Joker avec un charmant sourire.

Issei arriva à ce moment dans la rue en courant. Il se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire, quand un cri retentit derrière lui.

« SABER !! »

Il se retourna et vit un jeune homme à vélo se diriger vivement vers eux. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il freina en catastrophe et Issei put alors voir qui il était.

Shirô.


	5. Les Autres Masters

**Les Autres Masters**

Shirô se retourna dès qu'il entendit son nom, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« I-Issei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je te retourne la question !

-Master ? Vous connaissez cet homme ? Demanda Saber, sans relâcher son attention.

-C'est un ami, tu peux rengainer ton épée ! Lui dit Shirô.

-Master, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est totalement…

D'un mouvement fluide, Joker se dégagea, bondit en arrière et alla atterrir à côté d'Issei.

-Il fait partie des gens que tu voudrais aider, Master ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Effectivement, répondit Issei sur le même ton.

Il se tourna vers Shirô.

-Shirô… Toi aussi tu participes à la Guerre du Graal ?

Shirô fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Et toi ?

-C'est un peu différent. C'est… Assez compliqué à expliquer, mais je n'ai aucune intention de t'attaquer.

-Ça, Master, ça reste à voir ! Intervint Joker en se plaçant entre Issei et Shirô. Si ce gars là est celui que je recherche, pas question de le laisser filer…

-Joker !

-On s'était mis d'accord, Master. C'est ma raison d'être ici. Que ce type soit ton ami, c'est secondaire. Toi, là, cria-t-il à Shirô. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton Servant présente les traces d'une invocation imparfaite ?

-Eh bien… Commença Shirô d'une voix hésitante.

-Eh bien, en voilà une surprise ! s'exclama une voix claire.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Si je m'attendais à voir notre très respectable Président des élèves traîner aussi tard le soir en si mauvaise compagnie…

-To-Tohsaka ? Que fais-tu là ? S'étrangla Issei.

-Oh, je me ballade, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle ingénument.

Les yeux de Joker eurent un éclair émeraude, et presque instantanément, il se retrouva à quelques pas de Rin, prêt à lui envoyer une rafale de couteaux de lancer.

-Dis à ton Servant d'arrêter de tenir mon Master en joue et de venir nous rejoindre, sinon tu seras la première à y passer ! Grinça-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

-Oh ? Fit Tohsaka avec amusement. Tu as repéré Archer ? Tu m'as l'air d'être assez spécial… Dis moi, Ryudo-kun, tu vas laisser ton Servant me tuer sans rien faire ? Et toi, Shirô, il me semblait qu'on était partenaires, sur ce coup là !

-Joker, calme toi ! Ordonna Issei. Je les connais tous les deux, ils ne me feront pas de mal !!

-Master, tu es bien innocent, marmonna Joker sans faire un mouvement. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne te fera pas de mal quand son Servant vise ton cœur depuis 5 minutes !

-Assez ! Coupa Shirô en se mettant entre eux. Tous les deux, arrêtez ça ! Tohsaka, dis à Archer d'arrêter de menacer Issei, sinon son Servant va passer à l'attaque !

-Oh ça va, lâcha Rin en croisant ses bras. Quand je pense que j'étais venue te filer un coup de main…

Quelques instants plus tard, un léger flou apparut derrière elle, et la silhouette d'Archer se matérialisa à ses côtés. Joker fit disparaître ses couteaux et alla rejoindre Issei.

-Bien ! Il me semble que nous ayons pas mal de choses à nous dire, poursuivit Rin, apparemment insensible à la tension qui régnait entre les trois servants qui se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard. Shirô, ça te dérange si on fait une petite mise au point chez toi ?

-Rin, tu crois que c'est bien prudent ? Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ce type, dit Archer en fixant Joker.

-Tout va bien, Archer. Si je ne me trompe pas, ni moi ni Shirô n'avons à nous soucier de lui. Il y a juste quelques petites choses à clarifier, et il nous laissera tranquille. N'est-ce pas, servant Joker ?

-Tu me sembles assez au courant, fillette, répliqua Joker. Mais ne commets pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer. »

Rin eut un petit sourire moqueur et partit en direction de la maison de Shirô, suivit par ce dernier et Issei. Saber, Archer et Joker se fusillèrent du regard encore un instant, puis Archer se dématérialisa. Saber fit mine d'aller rejoindre Shirô.

« C'était un très beau combat, princesse. J'espère qu'un jour nous aurons l'opportunité de le terminer.

Elle se retourna vers Joker qui venait de récupérer son chapeau.

-Si tu souhaites me combattre, viens directement me trouver, Joker. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'inculquer le respect.

-J'attends cela avec impatience, Princesse. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : Votre Majesté ?

Les yeux de Saber s'étrécirent brutalement et elle porta sa main à son côté comme pour prendre son arme.

-Du calme, fit Joker d'un ton apaisant en se dirigeant vers les trois jeunes gens qui disparaissaient au coin de la rue. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de crier sur les toits ce que j'apprends. En revanche, j'ai une excellente mémoire. Tache de le prendre compte, Sire. »

Il fit un bond gigantesque qui l'amena à côté d'Issei.

Saber le suivit du regard un bon moment avant d'aller rejoindre Shirô qui l'attendait, un peu en arrière du groupe.

* * *

_Quelques Heures après, Maison d'Emiya Shirô_

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle à manger. Issei, Rin, Saber et Shirô étaient assis autour de la table basse, Archer et Joker étaient adossés au mur de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Après une explication compliquée à laquelle Shirô et Issei ne comprirent pas grand-chose, Rin parvint à justifier la condition de Master de Shirô aux yeux de Joker. Ce dernier posa pas mal de questions sur Archer, qu'il trouvait suspect : personne n'avait entendu parler de lui, et son invocation avait aussi été quelque peu chaotique. Mais il finit par s'incliner devant les arguments de Rin. De son côté, Joker clarifia sa position et les raisons de sa venue chez Issei.

Pendant que Rin allait faire du thé, Shirô raconta les derniers évènements, en particulier les raisons de sa coopération avec sa camarade de classe : la présence d'un autre Master à l'académie, un Master qui envisageait de piéger tous les élèves afin d'en faire un réserve d'énergie pour son servant.

« …Et d'après ce que Joker m'a raconté, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, Issei, qui ait mis en place cette abomination, acheva Shirô. Bien qu'il le nie, je soupçonne plutôt Shinji Matou.

- Ton « ami » du club de tir à l'arc ? Lui aussi est donc Master… Issei prit une profonde inspiration. En tout cas, tu as raison : ça ne peut pas être moi. Joker n'est arrivé qu'hier. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais encore mis les pieds à l'académie Homura : je ne lui ai pas encore fait visiter cette partie de la ville.

-C'était ce que tu faisais avec lui cette nuit ? Demanda Shirô.

-Négatif, intervint Joker. Mon Master et moi étions en train de rechercher les Servants ne respectant pas les règles. Et c'est à ce moment là que cette demoiselle ici présente est arrivée. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étonnant que tu n'aies pas été avec elle. Tu l'avais envoyé en éclaireur ?

-Non… En fait, elle se rendait faire le temple du Ryudouji.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Issei.

-Dans notre dernière conversation, Shinji m'a appris qu'un Master avait établi sa résidence là bas. Je suppose qu'il parlait de toi, mais comme on ne pouvait pas le savoir, Saber est allée y jeter un œil.

_C'est étrange_, se dit Issei. _Il me semblait que Joker avait la capacité de dissimuler sa présence mieux que quiconque_…

Il observa Joker qui avait froncé les sourcils et semblait réfléchir. Rin revint sur ces entrefaites.

-En tout cas, ce qu'il nous faut retenir de cette conversation, c'est qu'il y a un nouveau servant dans la partie. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on n'aura pas à le combattre.

-Tant que vous respectez les règles, ajouta Joker.

-Certes.

-Joker?

-Hum?

Joker regarda Shirô qui avait l'air très sérieux.

-Que comptez vous faire concernant l'école ? N'est-ce pas contraire aux règles de lancer ce genre de sort ?

-Non. C'est une façon assez ignoble de faire gagner du pouvoir à son Servant, mais c'est tout à fait autorisé par les règles.

-Quoi ? Issei, Rin et Shirô avaient l'air choqués.

-J'ai dit que j'étais là pour calmer le jeu. J'ai aussi dit que je m'occuperais de celui qui multiplie ses attaques dans la cité, car ce n'est ni discret, ni même à priori nécessaire : attaquer autant de monde n'a aucune justification dans le cadre du jeu. Ce qui se prépare à l'école n'a pas cette dimension. Ça peut encore entrer dans le cadre des règles du jeu.

Joker haussa les épaules.

-Donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'en préoccupe au lieu d'enquêter sur les autres Servants.

-Joker ! s'écria Issei. Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je vais laisser ce Shinji massacrer mes condisciples !

Joker resta un moment silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas ma tâche. Je dois enquêter sur les servants et éliminer les tricheurs, c'est tout.

Shirô ouvrit la bouche.

-MAIS, interrompit Joker en levant la main, vu que je ne me suis pas encore penché sur le cas du Servant de ce type, je veux bien commencer par lui. D'autant que, si j'ai bien compris, ce Master n'a pas l'air de disposer de pouvoirs magiques. Je serai curieux de savoir comment il s'y est pris.

Il se redressa comme pour quitter la pièce.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Voilà ce que j'accepte de faire : quand vous aurez repéré le Servant de ce Matou Shinji, prévenez moi. Si j'ai des raisons de le faire, je le combattrais. Point Barre. Master, dit-il à Issei qui s'apprêtait à parler, c'est ce que nous avions convenu. Si tu veux revenir sur ça, tu n'as d'autre choix que d'utiliser une marque de commandement. »

Il sortit de la salle à manger.

* * *

Issei le rejoignit dans le jardin après quelques dizaines de minutes.

« Demain, Shirô va s'entraîner avec Saber à l'épée, et avec Tohsaka au niveau de la magie, l'informa-t-il. Que faisons nous, de notre côté ?

-Je propose la chose suivante, Master : les prêtres ne disposent pas du même type d'énergie mystique que les magiciens. Ils se servent de la magie, et toi de l'énergie spirituelle. Au passage, tu as l'air d'en posséder suffisamment pour t'en servir en combat, puisque tu m'as invoqué. Tu devrais demander aux moines de ton temple de t'apprendre les incantations destinées à repousser les mauvais esprits. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras assez doué pour apprendre à créer des barrières efficaces. C'est ce en quoi excellent les prêtres, d'habitude. En ce qui me concerne, j'irai enquêter en ville. Je veux essayer de repérer où sont basés les autres Masters. Si quelque chose se produit, n'hésite pas à m'invoquer grâce à tes marques.

-Ça me paraît bien. Mais encore une chose, Joker : Shirô est quelqu'un de bien. Je pense qu'on est tranquille de son côté.

-C'est aussi mon sentiment. Mais de toute façon, maintenant que j'ai tiré sa condition au clair, je n'au plus vraiment de raison de m'intéresser à lui. A priori, nous ne l'approcherons plus de la Guerre du Graal ;

-Sauf s'il a besoin de nous pour résoudre le problème de l'académie.

-J'ai déjà établi ma position à ce sujet, Master. Vous savez ce que j'en pense. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, à présent, ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence. Si nous ne sommes pas rentrés au temple pour le lever du jour, ça fera désordre. »


	6. Première Marque

**Première Marque**

_Le lendemain, dans la cellule du doyen du temple Ryudouji_

« Alors comme ça, Issei-sama, vous désirez en savoir plus sur les rituels d'abjurations ? »

Issei était agenouillé devant la petite table où le plus vieux moine du temple avait servi du thé. Il fit un petit signe de tête approbatif et but une longue gorgée du liquide aromatisé sous le regard bienveillant du petit vieillard.

* * *

La veille, après un retour très tardif qui leur avait valut quelques remontrances amusées du veilleur de nuit, Issei et Joker avaient convenu de leur emploi du temps respectif pour le lendemain : pendant que le servant irait faire connaissance plus approfondie avec certains coins de la cité, le Master resterait au temple et essayerait de trouver un moine qui puisse lui enseigner les bases de l'exorcisme, une pratique souvent utilisée par les moines et qui selon Joker aurait le pouvoir de tenir à distance les ennemis pendant les futurs combats. Aussi, une fois Joker parti et après s'être renseigné auprès de son père, Issei était allé voir le doyen du temple, un moine de petite taille qui passait pour être le spécialiste en exorcisme de la place.

* * *

« C'est bizarre. D'après ce qu'on m'avait dit de vous, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par ces pratiques… Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, disait-il alors qu'Issei finissait sa tasse de thé. 

Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans la petite étagère qui, outre un futon et la petite table, constituait le seul meuble de la pièce.

-Bien, autant entrer dans le vif du sujet, dit il en se rasseyant et en feuilletant quelques pages d'un livre poussiéreux. L'exorcisme consiste en la concentration de l'énergie spirituelle dans le but de chasser ou repousser un esprit étranger, sinon hostile. Pour faciliter la concentration, on a recours à des signes de mains et des paroles rituelles, qui varient selon le rituel. Chaque rituel a un but bien précis, certains ont même été créés contre un esprit en particulier ! Mais si vous voulez apprendre les bases, je vais vous enseigner les deux rituels les plus généraux.

Il déroula un parchemin et le poussa en direction d'Issei.

-Pour débuter, essayez celui-ci : Il sert ordinairement à chasser les esprits mineurs. L'avantage est qu'il ne nécessite pas d'être maintenu : il crée un choc répulsif, puis se dissipe.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-C'est le rituel du « Ku Jo No In », il est d'origine chinoise. Il consiste en une suite de mots prononcés en même temps qu'une séquence de gestes des mains. Il faut accumuler l'énergie spirituelle au fur et à mesure de la formule jusqu'à tout relâcher au dernier mot. Les signes de mains et les mots sont inscrits sur le parchemin que je vous ai donné. Vous pouvez essayer dès que vous vous sentez prêt.

Issei lut plusieurs fois de suite le parchemin.

-Comment suis-je censé concentrer l'énergie spirituelle dont vous parlez ? Je ne sais même pas comment y faire appel !

-Soyez déterminé, ou particulièrement fervent. C'est de là que vient l'énergie spirituelle. Si vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir débloquer l'énergie, concentrez vous sur les mots et les signes : ils seront le point de rencontre de votre concentration et de vos efforts.

Issei se remit à sa lecture. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives en silence afin de maîtriser l'enchaînement des signes de mains, il rendit le parchemin au moine et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il joignit ses mains et commença le rituel.

- **Rin** !** pyou** ! **tou** ! **sha** ! **kai** !** jin** !** retsu** !** zai** ! **zen** !

Un coup de vent mystérieux fit remuer les pages du livre posé sur la table. Bizarrement, Issei avait un léger vertige.

-Eh bien, Issei-sama, quelle réussite ! Sourit le doyen en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-J'ai… Réussi ? Balbutia Issei en buvant son thé (_bouillant_) d'une traite.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. J'ai senti une forte décharge d'énergie à l'instant. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir d'excellentes dispositions pour l'exorcisme, Issei-sama. Refaites-le encore quelques fois, plus nous passerons au deuxième rituel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Issei maîtrisait de façon tout à fait satisfaisante le Ku Jo No In. Après quelques minutes de repos, le vieil exorciste déposa sur la table un livre jauni par le temps et l'ouvrit à une page recouverte de sigles compliqués.

-Une autre fonction de l'exorcisme est de créer une barrière autour d'une zone afin d'empêcher les mauvais esprits d'entrer. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que de repousser d'un coup, il faut maintenir le flux d'énergie spirituelle dans sa durée. Mais sinon, le principe reste le même : on répète une phrase bien spécifique sans arrêt, en ayant les mains dans une certaines position. La phrase est la suivante : « **On kiriri abide unken sowaka** » (_la chair n'est rien, tout est vanité_). Pour les mains, joignez vos poings et relevez vos index, vos pouces et vos petits doigts... Voilà... On essaye ? »

Ce fut très difficile. Issei dut fournir des efforts incroyables simplement pour maintenir en place une barrière qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir. Et le pire restait à venir : quand il parvint (_enfin, d'après les dires du vieux moine_) à stabiliser sa barrière sans s'emmêler la langue à force de répéter la phrase, le doyen essaya de briser sa protection à l'aide du Ku Jo No In.

Résultat: au moment de la prière de midi, Issei était à peu près dans le même état qu'un coureur de marathon ayant sprinté tout le long du chemin. Après s'être affalé sur son lit pour s'octroyer une sieste réparatrice, il se demanda vaguement où pouvait bien être Joker à ce moment précis.

_J'espère qu'il va bien..._ Pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la matinée, Quartier commercial de Fuyuki City_

Joker déambulait sans se presser dans les rues brillant sous un clair soleil. Le servant faisait étonamment "normal" dans les habits qu'Issei lui avait passés, et ressemblait tout à fait à un badaud des plus basiques.

La matinée avait été bien remplie. Tout en se promenant, il avait pu repérer divers points stratégiques de la cité, et faire le point concernant les évènements "bizarres" des derniers jours.

On approchait de midi, et les passants se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, manutant tant bien que mal de lourds sacs à provisions. Joker repéra soudain dans la voule une tête connue: celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux marrons-orangés, en train de pédaler en direction d'une épicerie.

Instinctivement, Joker se recula discrètement contre le mur de la maison derrière lui et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

_Et bien entendu, aucune trace de Saber dans les parages... Il est un peu simplet, ce gars là_.

Joker marqua une pause. Devait-il continuer de le surveiller, ou bien reprendre sa reconnaissance? Finalement, il fit demi-tour et entreprit de retourner au temple. Mais au bout de quelques pas, un frisson lui glaça l'échine.

Une sensation de menace, de puissance n'attendant qu'un infime relâchement pour être déchaînée venait de le submerger. Il jeta aussi lentement que possible un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, faisant dans les douze ans à peine et portant un épais manteau ainsi qu'une petite toque de fourrure se tenait derrière lui, en souriant gentiment.

Elle regarda Joker droit dans les yeux et savança d'un pas guilleret.

"C'est rare de voir les servants se balader en plein jour, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix cristalline. Ton maître est un peu bizarre.

-Toi... Qui es-tu? Demanda Joker sans se retourner.

-Moi? Je suis juste une petite fille qui a croisé quelqu'un de bizarre dans la rue et qui se demande ce qu'elle devrait faire...

Joker, pendant l'espace d'un instant, aperçut une gigantesque silhouette derrière elle, une silhouette d'où émanait une férocité sans bornes.

A ce moment, Shirôr ressortit de l'épicerie et entreprit de charger ses courses sur son vélo. La petite fille se retourna joyeusement et commença à marcher vers lui.

-Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez ton Master, Servant, l'avertit-elle en s'éloignant. J'ignore qui tu es, mais vu ton niveau tu ne pourras jamais t'opposer à moi."

Laissant Joker, elle alla se planter à côté de Shirô, le surprenant si fort qu'il tomba par terre avec ses courses et son vélo.

Joker n'avait toujours pas bougé, une goutte de sueur froide dévalant sa tempe.

_Cette fille... A sans aucun doute invoqué le meilleur des servants..._

Il commença à s'éloigner et regarda brièvement Shirô qui, le moment de frayeur passé, discutait avec la petite fille.

_Quant à lui, il n'est pas "un peu simplet"... Il est tout bonnement inconscient_.

Puis il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le temple du Ryudouji.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Issei, seul dans sa chambre, était assis sur le tapis devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, et faisait le point sur sa journée. 

Après un après-midi interminable où il avait sué sang et eau pour satisfaire son enseignant, il avait enfin réussi à concentrer son énergie spirituelle de façon suffisante pour créer une barrière efficace. Le vieux moine avait conclu la scéance d'entraînement en lui offrant un bracelet sur lequel étaient gravés les mots composant le rituel du Ku Jo No In, en le félicitant pour ses progrès et en l'encourageant à s'entraîner aussi souvent que possible.

Au départ, Issei avait envisagé de se coucher directement, car il était épuisé. Mais plusieurs choses l'avaient empêché de s'endormir. Premièrement, le fait que Joker n'était pas encore rentré. Il était parti tôt le matin, et n'avait plus donné signe de vie ensuite. Issei n'arrivait pas à le joindre via le pendentif, et répugnait à utiliser une marque d'invocation simplement pour savoir où se trouvait son servant.

Mais surtout, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer au temple. Depuis qu'il était petit, le temple était un lieu calme, tranquille et particulièrement sécurisant. Mais là, il y avait un petit quelque chose de malsain dans l'atmosphère qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Une impression que quelque chose d'hostile était en train d'approcher.

_Je dois sûrement rêver, mais bon... Après tout, c'est pour ça que je me suis entraîné toute la journée_ !

Issei se mit en tailleurs et joignit ses poings, relevant l'index, le pouce et l'auriculaire de chaque main et les faisant se toucher comme l'avait enseigné le doyen. Issei souffla un bon coup, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka**"

L'enceinte de sa chambre sembla devenir plus sûre, comme si le sentiment de malaise avait été repoussé.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka. On kiriri abide unken sowaka**"

Une sorte de hurlement, comme celui d'un chien errant perça le silence de la nuit. Issei tressaillit, manqua de rompre l'enchaînement des mots mais se reprit. A ses oreilles, ce cri semblait tout sauf naturel.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka**"

Il entendit le gravier crisser de l'autre côté de la verrière de sa chambre et ouvrit un oeil. Un squelette se tenait devant lui. Pas un squelette humain, vu les mâchoires démesurées et les griffes qu'il avait, mais il se tenait debout et brandissait une sorte de cimeterre rouillé. Issei, pétrifié d'horreur, cessa de psalmodier.

L'air de sa chambre se chargea brusquement d'une odeur ignoble, semblable à celle de la charogne. La bête étrange poussa un hululement sinistre et posa une main sur la vitre, ses griffes rayant le verre. Elle sembla se tasser sur elle même, comme pour bondir à la gorge d'une proie.

Le sang d'Issei ne fit qu'un tour.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka. ****On kiriri abide unken sowaka. ****On kiriri abide unken sowaka**"

Et il se remit à répêter la formule, se concentrant sur chacun des mots comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs. La créature poussa un cri de frustration et essaya de casser la vitre, celle ci résistant en dépit du bon sens -vu les coups furieux qu'assénait le monstre sur elle-. Issei, en revanche, avait l'impression que c'était directement sur son esprit que le monstre était en train de frapper.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka. ****On kiriri abide unken sowaka**"

Il lui sembla rester une éternité comme ça, à psalmodier les mêmes mots sans fin alors qu'une aberration de la nature était en train d'essayer de franchir sa barrière pour venir le massacrer. Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir, à présent. Il avait passé l'après midi à utiliser sa force spirituelle, et la bête n'était pas précisément en train de retenir ses coups.

"**On kiriri abide unken sowaka**" Réussit-il à dire d'une voix hachée.

La protection ne semblait plus aussi efficace. A plusieurs endroits de la vitre, le verre était en train de s'étoiler.

"**On... kiriri abide u-unken so-wa...ka**"

Issei n'arrivait même plus à prononcer la phrase correctement. La bête poussa un hrulement de triopmhe et passa son bras au travers de la vitre, couvrant le sol de la chambre de verre brisé.

Issei recula précipitemment alors que le squelette posait un pied griffu dans l'enceinte de sa chambre, balançant son cimeterre de droite à gauche.

Issei posa la main sur sa poitrine et sentit quelque chose de dur posé sur son coeur.

_Le médaillon _!

Il sortit précipitemment le petit disque de métal de sa chemise et le serra fort dans sa paume, alors que le monstre se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, le cimeterre prêt à lui fracasser le crâne.

"JOKER! A L'AIDE!" s'écria Issei en essayant de se protéger le visage avec ses bras quand la bête abattit son arme en hurlant.

Le médaillon chauffa brusquement entre ses doigts crispés.

CLING!

Issei rouvrit prudemment un oeil. Une silhouette encapée se tenait devant lui, la rapière plantée dans le crâne du squelette (_Issei nota au passage que la rapière avait traversé de part en part la lame du cimeterre que le monstre avait utilisé pour essayer de parer_).

Joker retira d'un coup sec son arme et décocha un brutal coup de pied en plein dans les côtes de l'abomination qui repassa au travers de la vitre pour aller s'écraser en plein milieu du jardin dans un nuage de poussière.

Joker se mordit la lêvre et aida Issei à se relever.

"Il faut partir tout de suite. On est pas en sécurité ici.

-Co-Comment ça? Tu ne l'as pas tué?

-Lui, oui. EUX, non.

Joker désigna d'un coup de menton le mur d'enceinte du temple. Il grouillait de squelettes similaires à celui qui venait d'attaquer Issei. Ce dernier jeta un regard horrifié à Joker qui rengaina sa rapière et se tourna vers lui.

-Bienvenue à la Guerre du Graal, Issei!"

Le servant entraîna son Master par le bras dans les coursives du temple alors qu'un concert d'aboiements lugubres retentissaient.


	7. L'Assassin et le Voleur

**L'Assassin et le Voleur**

Issei était sourd.

La seule chose qu'il arrivait à entendre était le furieux battement de son sang dans ses oreilles, ce qui était en soi un exploit vu le vacarme qui retentissait : lui et Joker étaient en train de courir à perdre haleine dans l'aile désaffectée du temple, une meute de créatures étranges et hurlantes aux trousses.

Issei avait les poumons qui le brûlaient, et sentait ses genoux se dérober sous lui comme si la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avancer était son servant qui l'entraînait par le bras d'une poigne de fer. Dans sa précipitation, Joker ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir les portes : il les enfonçait d'un coup d'épaule, ne ralentissant que pour jeter de brefs coup d'oeils pour voir où en étaient leurs poursuivants.

« Joker ! Où on va comme ça ! Finit par hurler Issei après que Joker ait fait un nouveau changement brutal de direction, manquant d'encastrer son Master dans le chambranle de la double porte menant au petit chemin de terre faisant le tour de l'enceinte du temple.

-On va se barrer par l'ancien accès du temple ! Il est moins fréquenté, donc s'ils nous rattrapent je pourrai me battre à fond ! Allez, accélère ! » Répondit Joker en le tirant de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'aile désaffectée et se retrouvèrent à courir le long d'un petit sentier coupant à travers les bois le long de la muraille d'enceinte du monastère.

« Tu parles de l'escalier qui mène à la section du temple réservée aux non-prètres ? Reprit Issei après quelques instants de course en silence.

-Ouais. Ce chemin nous mènera grosso modo au milieu, donc on ne se fera pas repérer, marmonna Joker.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta et fouilla les environs du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Fit Issei d'un ton pressant.

-Ils ne nous poursuivent plus, dit Joker. Bizarrement, il avait l'air plus préoccupé que lorsque les monstres n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

-On les a semé ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils ont cessé de nous courir après dès que nous nous sommes engagés sur ce chemin.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Risqua Issei, un peu inquiété par la mine tendue de Joker.

-C'est illogique, marmonnait Joker dans sa barbe. Ils nous collent au train pendant tout le début de la poursuite sans faire mine de restreindre leur avance, et là ils disparaissent. Il n'y a que trois explications.

-Lesquelles ?

-La première, la plus optimiste, est que leur maître les a rappelé pour une raison ou une autre : par exemple, un danger immédiat sur sa personne nécessitant le retour de ses troupes. La seconde, qui est moins bonne pour nous, est qu'ils sont en train de nous tendre un piège, en nous contournant.

-Et la dernière ?

-C'est la pire : dès le moment où nous nous sommes engagés sur ce chemin, il n'avaient plus besoin de nous poursuivre, car il y a quelque chose dans le coin de plus redoutable qu'eux qui va venir s'occuper de notre cas.

Issei déglutit péniblement.

- Relax, Master, dit Joker en se retournant vers lui. On n'est pas encore morts. Essayons plutôt de nous sortir d'ici.

Ils reprirent leur fuite, mais cette fois à un train totalement différent : ils marchaient vite, mais le plus silencieusement possible et tous les sens aux aguets.

-Joker, finit par demander Issei, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trucs ?

-Des esprits invoqués. Pas aussi forts que des servants, mais néanmoins plus dangereux qu'un humain. Il faut être un excellent magicien pour pouvoir en avoir à son service, d'autant plus si on les invoque en grand nombre.

-C'est pas contre les règles de la Guerre du Graal ?

-Comment ça ? La magie d'invocation n'est pas différente des autres magies ! Les magiciens ont tout à fait le droit d'utiliser toutes les ficelles de leur art pour gagner, tant qu'ils n'impliquent pas outre mesure les tiers. En parlant de magie…

Joker se retourna vivement vers Issei et lui flanqua une grande claque sur l'épaule.

-Félicitations pour ton excellent boulot, Master !

-De quoi tu parles ? Balbutia Issei, complètement pris au dépourvu.

-Eh bien : ton comportement digne d'un combattant confirmé pendant que je n'étais pas là ! Je dois avouer que tu m'as soufflé en maîtrisant aussi vite l'abjuration, et surtout en étant capable de résister aussi longtemps avec un niveau d'énergie aussi bas.

-Mais… Comment tu le sais ?

-Ta médaille, Master. Tant que tu la portes, je peux en quelque sorte ressentir tes émotions. Et plus je me rapproche de toi, plus le lien télépathique est fort. Dès que tu as commencé à installer ta barrière spirituelle, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me suis précipité dans la direction du temple. Mais je ne serai pas arrivé à temps si tu n'avais pas eu le réflexe de m'invoquer à tes côtés. En tout cas, encore bravo. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment bien tombé, niveau Master ! »

Joker rayonnait littéralement. Issei marmonna un ou deux remerciements gênés et préféra s'absorber dans l'examen du chemin à ses pieds afin de repérer les racines et les branches mortes.

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils débouchèrent au beau milieu de l'escalier dont avait parlé Joker. C'était le plus vieil accès du temple, et il avait été un temps où des centaines de fidèles se pressaient chaque jour pour gravir les 1500 marches de ce gigantesque escalier qui partait du bas de la colline au sommet de laquelle le Ryudouji avait été construit.

Issei commença à dévaler les marches, mais s'arrêta en n'entendant pas Joker le suivre. Il fit demi-tour et vit le Servant immobile, regardant fixement le haut de l'escalier -qui disparaissait dans la nuit-.

« Joker ? Appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Pas de chance, Master. C'était la troisième solution.

Joker fit quelques pas de côté pour se mettre bien au milieu de l'escalier.

_Tu as eu le temps de récupérer_ ?

Issei sursauta en entendant sa voix résonner dans sa tête.

_Un peu, je crois… Pas autant que si j'avais pu finir ma nuit en paix, en tout cas_.

Issei aurait juré voir Joker sourire.

_Si tu as encore assez de jus pour te défendre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ça me suffit_.

Joker se raidit soudain.

_Il arrive. Surveille tes arrières, Master_.

Lentement, sans se presser, une haute silhouette émergea des ténèbres.

C'était un homme aux traits fins, racés, portant un hakama (_tenue de Kendo_) aux tons pourprés et à la très longue chevelure noire attachée en arrière. Il descendait lentement les marches, la lame de son katana miroitant dans la lumière lunaire.

« Je suis le gardien de la porte, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. Vous ne repartirez pas d'ici.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on a pu me dire ça, rétorqua Joker en faisant disparaître ses bras dans sa cape.

L'étrange personnage sourit brièvement, puis s'arrêta à petite distance de Joker.

-Servant Assassin, ravi de te connaître, dit-il.

-Servant Joker, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Joker ? Je suis assez surpris de croiser le servant modérateur… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important maintenant.

L'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Assassin ramena son katana devant lui et leva progressivement son bras tendu jusqu'à tenir la pointe de son sabre en direction du cœur de Joker.

-Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir si tu seras capable de survivre à mes attaques, Servant Joker… »

Joker fit une moue moqueuse et se pencha légèrement en avant. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, il fonça brusquement sur son adversaire au moment même ou un nuage passait devant la lune. Assassin réagit au quart de tour et plaça un magistral coup de taille qui fendit en deux la silhouette encapée qui se précipitait sur lui. Mais lorsque la lune reparut, il s'avéra que ce qu'avait tranché le katana n'était que la cape. Instinctivement, Assassin se retourna et para de justesse une violente estocade de son ennemi qui l'avait contourné en se servant de sa cape pour détourner son attention.

Joker enchaîna aussitôt, se battant avec sa rapière comme lors de son duel contre Saber : ses mouvements étaient fluides et mortellement rapides, ses coups précis et venant de tous les côtés à la fois. Mais son adversaire tenait bon.

Soudain, Assassin réussit à faire sauter la rapière des mains de Joker, la faisant tomber plus bas dans l'escalier. Les deux servants restèrent immobiles une fraction de seconde, puis le gardien de l'escalier se jeta de plus belle sur Joker, son sabre sifflant dans l'air. Mais Joker se laissa vivement tomber en arrière et se rattrapa sur les mains au niveau de la marche du dessous, évitant ainsi de se faire décapiter. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, serré de près par Assassin.

Mais arrivé à une certaine distance d'Issei, Joker se regroupa brutalement après s'être récupéré sur les mains et d'une violente détente envoya ses deux pieds dans l'estomac d'Assassin qui bloqua in extremis avec le plat de sa lame, mais bascula tout de même en arrière sous la force du choc.

Joker réatterrit sur ses pieds et sauta une nouvelle fois en arrière, effectuant un saut périlleux pour arriver non loin d'Issei, là où traînait sa rapière. Sans perdre de temps, il la récupéra et se remit en garde. Le servant adverse fit de même.

« Tu es très surprenant, Joker. La plupart de ceux que j'ai combattu n'ont jamais survécu aussi longtemps que toi… A fortiori quand ils se retrouvaient désarmés. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, vu que tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah, tu as deviné, me voilà percé à jour...

-C'était pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ma façon de me battre, non ? Ainsi tu sais si je suis susceptible de faire des erreurs, et lesquelles…

-Tu m'as m'air d'en connaître un rayon sur la question, nota Joker. Est-ce que par hasard tu serais toi aussi un utilisateur de cette petite ruse ?

Assassin se contenta de sourire et se releva tout à fait.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, avec toi je vais pouvoir me battre à plein potentiel…

-Oh, si ce que je viens de traverser n'était pas ton plein potentiel, me voilà bien mal engagé, plaisanta Joker. On se demande quel héros tu peux bien être pour être aussi doué à l'épée…

-Tu me demandes mon nom ? Assassin semblait amusé.

-Tu me le donnerais ? Lança Joker sur le même ton.

Les deux Servants se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques instants.

-Mon nom est Kojîrou Sasaki, dit Assassin d'une voix calme.

-C'est là que je suis censé te donner le mien, non ? Demanda Joker en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas vraiment. Pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche, répondit Kojîrou Sasaki. La seule chose dont nous ayons besoin pour nous connaître, ce sont nos lames.

Il se remit en position de combat. Joker darda sa rapière en direction de sa gorge, son poing libre posé sur sa hanche.

-Cette façon de voir les choses m'arrange, lança-t-il à son adversaire. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner mon nom par simple politesse.

-Je m'en serai douté, de la part de quelqu'un qui se vante du nombre de fois où il a outrepassé une interdiction de passer une porte. Les voleurs n'ont pas vraiment pour habitude de tenir compte du décorum.

-Ça n'a pas grand rapport avec notre combat, coupa Joker.

-Certes, dit Sasaki en amenant la poignée de son sabre au niveau de sa tempe, sans cesser de menacer Joker avec la pointe. Maintenant, affrontons nous, Joker.

-Je t'attends, Assassin. »

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux servants bondirent à la rencontre de l'autre, l'épée haute.

* * *

Le combat reprit, encore plus féroce (_si c'était possible_) qu'avant. La maestria de Kojîrou Sasaki faisait presque peur à voir : la lame de son katana dessinait des arcs étincelants sous le clair de lune, tandis qu'une succession de pas de placement réfléchis et stratégiques ne laissait pas à son adversaire la moindre opportunité de prendre du champ ou au contraire d'essayer de passer sous sa garde. Joker, de son côté, sautait, esquivait et semblait mener de la pointe de sa rapière un ballet mortel, mais fascinant.

Issei se sentait totalement oublié. D'un certain côté, c'était tant mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise à l'idée qu'Assassin ne le considérait même pas comme une gêne potentielle.

Les deux combattants se figèrent soudain, leurs lames croisées.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu te battre en te retenant autant ? Demanda Assassin en exerçant une pression sur la lame de Joker.

- Je ne sais pas… Grinça Joker en luttant pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Sans doute jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus le choix.

Dans un tintement clair, les deux servants se séparèrent vivement, prenant quelques mètres d'écart sans cesser de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je vois. En ce cas, je vais m'employer à te faire te battre à peu près sérieusement, Joker.

Kojîrou plaça son sabre au niveau de sa hanche, comme s'il venait de le rengainer. Lentement, sa main inoccupée alla se placer sur le bout de la poignée, tandis que ses genoux se fléchissaient légèrement. Son regard lourd de menace semblait évaluer la distance qui le séparait de Joker.

Issei avait l'impression d'étouffer tant l'atmosphère était tendue et oppressante.

Un courant d'air glacial fit frémir les arbres bordant l'escalier. Les jambes d'Assassin se déployèrent brusquement, le propulsant tel un faucon vers sa proie.

Mais il ne visait pas du tout Joker : C'était vers Issei qu'il se précipitait.

-MASTER !!!

Issei entendit vaguement Joker hurler. Il voyait le servant s'approcher de lui en courant, le sabre haut. Inconsciemment, Issei nota que jamais Joker n'arriverait à le rattraper : l'avance d'Assassin était trop importante.

Que devait-il faire : s'enfuir ? Il se ferait rattraper en moins de deux et décapiter en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Le combattre ? Avec quoi ! Issei leva machinalement ses poings, plus pour protéger son visage que pour attaquer. C'est alors qu'il vit sur son poignet le bracelet que lui avait donné le vieil exorciste. Ses yeux parcoururent en une fraction de seconde les mots gravés dessus.

Sans même y réfléchir, Issei plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença le rituel du Ku Jo No In.

- **Rin** !** Pyou** ! **Tou** ! **Sha** ! **Kai** !** Jin** !** Retsu** !** Zai** !

Assassin était sur lui. Son sabre, presque à la verticale de lui, semblait du point de vue d'Issei fendre la lune en deux. Le jeune Master fit le dernier signe de la séquence (_ses deux mains tendues paume en avant, les pouces entrecroisés_) et ferma les yeux alors que le katana s'abattait sur lui.

- **Zen** !

La lame s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses mains, comme stoppée par un champ magnétique. L'air sembla frémir autour, puis une force mystérieuse la renvoya violemment en arrière. Issei fut projeté plusieurs marches plus bas par le choc.

Assassin l'avait déjà rejoint, son sabre sifflant dans l'air pour le couper en deux. Issei n'avait pas le temps de faire une fois encore le rituel.

Mais le coup ne vint pas. Le katana de Kojîrou s'était une nouvelle fois immobilisé à quelques centimètres de sa peau, une longue lanière plombée enroulée autour.

Un peu plus loin, Joker assura sa prise sur son fouet, un genou en terre.

-Eh bien voilà qui est mieux… Murmura Assassin, son attention à nouveau entièrement focalisée sur Joker. Est-ce là ta botte secrète ? Un fouet rapière ?

-Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le savoir, l'informa presque aimablement Joker.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Issei comme pour s'assurer de sa santé, puis tira d'un coup sec pour tenter d'arracher son arme à Assassin. Mais celui-ci fit un petit mouvement du bras, et dégagea son épée.

Joker fit claquer son fouet et commença à descendre l'escalier, en pivotant de sorte à se rapprocher d'Issei sans cesser de faire face à Kojîrou Sasaki. Celui-ci s'écarta presque courtoisement d'Issei, ses deux mains tenant fermement son sabre devant lui, dans une posture académique.

Joker changea brutalement de rythme et bondit en direction d'Assassin, sa rapière produisant quelques étincelles alors qu'elle raclait la pierre de l'escalier. Assassin releva imperceptiblement sa lame, comme pour se mettre en garde et parer le coup de taille de son ennemi.

Mais Joker tendit brusquement son bras et fouetta l'air de sa lanière métallique qui alla emprisonner Kojîrou Sasaki. Joker tira violemment sur le fouet pour attirer sa victime à lui, et l'accueillit d'un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, fit reprendre à son arme sa forme de rapière et essaya d'empaler Assassin. Mais celui-ci frappa le poignet de Joker du plat de sa main, détournant la pointe de son cœur, et lui décocha un coup de coude en plein torse puis, relevant vivement son katana, essaya de l'ouvrir de l'aine jusqu'à la gorge d'un large coup vertical que Joker para in extremis. Ce dernier tituba en arrière, sa rapière toujours dardée sur son adversaire.

Assassin poussa un soupir, un petit nuage de buée se formant dans l'air glacial.

-La leçon n'a pas porté ses fruits, on dirait, fit-il d'un ton songeur. Tu refuses toujours de m'attaquer avec toute ta force. C'en est presque vexant, tu sais.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son katana à deux mains.

-Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir dévoiler mon Hougu le premier…

Il leva son sabre tout doucement. Issei cligna des yeux, comme hypnotisé par l'arme de leur ennemi. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru voir non pas une, mais trois épées dans la main du servant Assassin.

_Master, éloigne-toi. Il va nous sortir son Hougu, c'est dangereux que tu restes trop près_, avertit la voix de Joker dans la tête d'Issei.

_Mais à la fin, qu'est-ce qu'un Hougu_ ? S'écria mentalement ce dernier.

_La plus forte attaque d'un servant. C'est en quelque sorte sa signature, qui permet de l'identifier à coup sûr. Recule-toi, à présent_ !

Joker fléchit légèrement les jambes, sa rapière dans la main gauche et l'autre poing sur sa hanche droite. Issei descendit précipitamment de quelques marches.

Assassin tenait encore un fois la poignée de son katana à hauteur de son visage, le tranchant de la lame tourné vers le ciel. Le servant avait les yeux fermés, et c'est dans un souffle presque inaudible qu'il prit la parole.

-_**Hiken**_… (_Botte secrète_)

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, reflétant la lumière de la lune comme deux diamants.

-_**Tsubame Gaeshi**_ !! (_Le retour de l'hirondelle_)

Deux éclairs argentés illuminèrent la nuit. Kojîrou Sasaki se tenait penché, sa jambe avant fléchie et son sabre tendu vers le sol à côté de lui. En face de lui, Joker était affalé contre un arbre, presque intégralement dissimulé par une gigantesque épée à deux mains.

La lune illuminait cette scène surréelle. Issei remarqua soudain que l'épée de Joker avait deux grosses fêlures qui formaient une croix à mi-hauteur de la lame.

-Je vois, dit Assassin en souriant. Combien de formes ton arme peut-elle prendre ?

-Un certain nombre, répondit Joker en se levant péniblement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agaçé à son arme endommagée et lui fit reprendre sa forme de rapière. Mais la fêlure était toujours présente.

-Vais-je être obligé de te tuer pour avoir le privilège de les voir toutes ?

- Qui sait… Joker se remit en garde. Cette attaque, à l'instant, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-_Tsubame Gaeshi_… Une attaque où trois mouvements sont fait presque au même moment, défiant les lois de l'épéisme. Tous ceux qui s'y sont vu confrontés ont péri. Sauf toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu puisses parer les deux coups en utilisant cette forme de ton arme. D'autant que je n'ai pas pu finir mon attaque. Mon pied s'est retrouvé à la bordure de la marche. J'aurais eu un tout petit peu plus d'espace, je t'aurais infligé le troisième mouvement. Et ton épée ne s'en serait pas tirée à si bon compte.

Joker serra les dents.

_Master, ça sent mauvais_, entendit Issei dans son esprit._ Son attaque m'a surpris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger correctement. Tu ferais mieux de fuir au cas où ça tourne mal_.

Assassin se remit en position.

-Bien… On continue ?

A ce moment, les deux servants tournèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait dans la direction d'Issei. Celui-ci se retourna également et aperçut une silhouette en armure monter l'escalier à grande vitesse, le dépasser et fondre sur Assassin qui esquiva un magistral coup d'épée invisible.

Saber se planta devant Kojîrou Sasaki, tournant le dos à Joker.

-Tu es bien faible, pour prétendre être le servant modérateur, lança-t-elle à son adresse.

-Tiens donc, princesse, quel plaisir de vous voir, répliqua Joker avec un sourire torve. Êtes vous encore en train de foncer tête baissée sans écouter les ordres de votre master ?

-Silence ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me serai jamais mêlée de tout ça ! Mais Rin a senti qu'il y avait un combat ici, alors mon Master et moi sommes venus en renfort.

Issei regarda en bas de l'escalier et aperçut Shirô qui courait pour les rejoindre.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle maîtrise à l'épée, coupa soudain Assassin en regardant Saber. Ce sera un plaisir de te combattre.

-Si tu désires mourir, je me ferais un devoir de t'exaucer ! Gronda Saber en empoignant le manche invisible de son arme.

-Master ! Signala soudain Joker. On nous espionne !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit que désignait Joker : une fine silhouette à la longue chevelure violette disparut entre les troncs d'arbres.

-Je propose que l'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, fit Assassin sans cesser de fixer Saber. Nous pourrons reprendre notre duel plus tard… D'autant que ta course semble t'avoir quelque peu fatiguée.

Issei remarqua alors les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le visage de Saber. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et se prépara à charger.

-Espèce de…

-Saber ! Intervint Shirô.

-Joker : on s'en va, ordonna Issei. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on voulait depuis le début.

-Reçu, Master. Assassin ?

Kojîrou Sasaki se tourna vers lui.

-La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, sois sûr que je mettrai un point d'honneur à me battre du mieux que je peux. Et sois sûr que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

-J'attends ça avec impatience, petit Voleur. »

Assassin remonta lentement l'escalier, et disparut dans les ténèbres.


	8. Johan le Surin

**Johan Le Surin**

Issei ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant la sonnerie du réveil. Il s'assit dans son lit, son esprit ensommeillé essayant vaguement de faire le point.

Il se trouvait chez Shirô, dans une des innombrables chambre d'amis de sa grande maison. Lui et Joker y étaient arrivés la veille après leur fuite du temple qui s'était soldée par un combat avec le servant Assassin posté près de l'escalier menant à l'aile des laïcs du Ryudoûji. Après qu'Issei lui ait brièvement exposé la situation, Shirô avait tout de suite proposé à son ami de venir passer la nuit chez lui.

Issei se souvenait vaguement s'être affalé à peine arrivé dans le lit mis à sa disposition, terrassé par la dépense d'énergie et par les évènements de la soirée. Il avait pourtant eu du mal à s'endormir, car sa tête bourdonnait de problèmes auxquels il faudrait bien vite trouver une solution, le plus gênant étant qu'il allait falloir convaincre son père de le laisser habiter hors du Ryudoûji pendant quelques temps.

Mais l'autre chose qui lui trottait dans la tête étaient les mots étranges d'Assassin, qui avait à plusieurs reprises traité Joker de « Voleur ».

_Je me demande s'il avait compris quelque chose concernant la véritable identité de Joker_…

Le réveil sonna à nouveau. Issei poussa un grognement et abattit sa main sur le bouton « off ».

_Et il faut que j'aille à l'école en plus…_ Se dit-il en se prenant le crâne à deux mains.

Deux coups légers furent frappés sur la cloison.

« Issei ? » fit la voix étouffée de Shirô. « Il est huit heures, tu devrais te lever ! »

Rendant les armes, Issei se leva tout à fait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, Issei avait décidé d'appeler son père pour lui dire où il était -et préparer le terrain concernant son déménagement provisoire-. Il fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre que a fuite avec Joker (_qui avait causé pas mal de dégâts en termes de portes et de vitres brisées_) avait été assimilée à une tentative de cambriolage, et qu'en conséquence son père préférerait qu'il reste éloigné du temple pendant quelques temps. Promettant qu'il s'arrangerait, Issei raccrocha et alla rejoindre les autres. 

A la table du petit déjeuner se trouvaient déjà Shirô, Saber et Rin en train de mettre la table.

« Ah, on se demandait si tu avais décidé de sécher les cours aujourd'hui, fit Shirô en voyant son ami apparaître. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?

- Je téléphonais à mon père. Je ne peux plus habiter au temple pour l'instant, alors je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir. Dès ce midi, je chercherai un studio pas trop cher.

-Oh tu sais, tu peux rester ici pour le moment. J'héberge déjà Saber et Tohsaka, donc…

-Shirô ! Intervint Saber. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est irréfléchi de votre part ? On ne sait toujours rien des intentions de son servant à votre égard !

-Mes intentions sont on ne peut plus inoffensives, princesse, coupa Joker en rentrant dans la pièce, portant les vêtements civils qu'Issei lui avait offerts la veille. Au vu de ma propre invocation, je peux assez difficilement reprocher à Shirô d'avoir appelé son servant de façon involontaire. Donc je n'ai pas de raisons de chercher à lui nuire.

Joker s'assit à table et regarda autour de lui.

-Bien ! Qu'y a-t-il de bon à manger ?

A ce moment, on sonna à la porte.

-Voilà le petit déjeuner qui arrive », répondit Shirô en allant ouvrir à Sakura, la petite sœur de Shinji, qui venait lui faire à manger tous les jours, et à Fujimura, leur enseignante qui était la responsable légale de Shirô.

* * *

Heureusement pour Issei, le professeur Fujimura accepta relativement facilement qu'il reste chez Shirô. Elle fit juste remarquer qu'à ce rythme, ce dernier n'avait qu'à transformer la maison en hôtel, comme ça au moins il gagnerait un peu d'argent. 

« Et puis Ryudo-kun est un garçon sérieux et responsable, donc je suis assez soulagée de le savoir sous ton toit, conclut-elle en se resservant du délicieux repas préparé par Sakura. Par contre, pouvez vous me dire QUI vous êtes, Monsieur ?

Elle regardait de façon insistante Joker qui buvait tranquillement son thé en bout de table.

-Oh, moi ? Je ne suis qu'un modeste écrivain qui vient chercher l'inspiration au Japon. Je connais bien le chroniqueur du temple du Ryudoûji, alors je suis venu m'installer dans les environs. J'ai sympathisé avec Issei, et son père m'a demandé de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le cambriolage du temple soit résolu.

-Un écrivain, hein ? Le professeur Fujimura semblait avoir encore quelques soupçons. Et vous écrivez quels genres de livres ?

-Des contes, des légendes, des histoires de voleurs, de vieux châteaux et de nuits brumeuses, ce genre de choses, _madame_ (_en français dans le texte_). Je voulais essayer les légendes asiatiques et je me renseigne de mon mieux sur le terrain, afin de faire plus « vrai ».

-Vraiment ? Et pourriez-vous me donner quelques exemples ?

-Mais ce sera un honneur…

Pendant que Joker tenait Sakura et le professeur Fujimura en haleine grâce à un récit particulièrement prenant, Rin se pencha vers Issei.

-Un écrivain, hein ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Dis moi, il ne s'était pas présenté en tant que moine, à ton temple ?

-Il faut croire qu'il avait envie de changer, commenta Issei en buvant son café, l'air résigné. En tout cas, ce type sait mentir comme il respire. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir pour aller à l'académie Homura, Shirô annonça qu'il allait rester chez lui pour la journée. Joker avait déjà commencé à mettre ses chaussures quand Rin attrapa Issei par le bras et annonça d'un ton joyeux « qu'avec elle, Issei-kun ne risquait rien ». Profitant de la pagaille du départ, elle réussit quelques minutes plus tard à approcher discrètement Joker.

« Je crois savoir que tu as quelques séquelles du combat d'hier, lui souffla-t-elle. Profite donc d'aujourd'hui pour les régler, ça ne sert à rien d'accompagner Issei alors que je suis dans le coin, avec Archer.

-Pour tout te dire, c'est un peu ça ma raison de venir avec vous.

-Eh, tu fais confiance aux gens, de temps en temps ?

-Rarement. En fait, je ne fais vraiment confiance qu'à un nombre de personne se comptant sur les doigts d'une main.

-Et tu comptes faire comment pour le protéger alors que tu ne peux pas prendre ta forme spirituelle ?

Joker se tut un instant.

-Tu est consciente que s'il ne lui arrive ne serait-ce qu'un léger accident, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te tuer avant de disparaître à mon tour? » Dit-il d'une vois dénuée de toute émotion alors que le groupe partait pour l'académie.

Rin se contenta de tirer la langue et courut rejoindre les autre. Issei fit un petit signe de la main à Joker et tourna le coin de la rue avec Sakura, Rin et le professeur Fujimura.

* * *

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard_

Shirô termina de nettoyer le sol du dojo.

« Bon, je crois que ça devrait aller comme ça », murmura-t-il d'un ton satisfait en essorant sa serpillière dans le seau posé à côté de lui.

Il se leva pour aller vider le seau dans le massif de fleurs situé derrière le bâtiment. En arrivant près du tronc du grand platane qui poussait contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement, il aperçut le servant d'Issei. Dans une drôle de position.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait _?

Il était torse nu, en équilibre tête en bas sur la main droite, tenant dans l'autre sa rapière, les deux jambes tendues au dessus de lui : il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Sur la lame de sa rapière, de petites étincelles s'infiltraient paresseusement dans les fêlures, résultat du duel contre Assassin.

Shirô resta interdit quelques minutes, se demandant quoi faire. Il finit par s'approcher silencieusement.

« Tu as fini de nettoyer le parquet ? demanda tranquillement Joker quand il fut arrivé à quelques pas de lui.

-Euh… Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, dit Joker en écartant lentement les jambes, puis en changeant vivement de main d'appui, et rattrapant sa rapière au vol. Tel que tu me vois, je renforce le lien entre mon arme et moi. Elle a pas mal souffert du combat d'hier, alors…

-Il y a un rapport entre faire de l'équilibrisme et réparer son arme ? Demanda Shirô, un peu incrédule.

-Je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire bêtement assis en tailleur, mais comme ça j'exerce mon sens de l'équilibre en même temps.

Joker fléchit soudain le bras, donna une impulsion et réatterrit sur ses deux pieds. Sa rapière avait l'air comme neuve.

-Bien ! On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je crois que je vais profiter du dojo, avec ta permission, bien sûr… »

Shirô murmura un « pas de problème » et suivit le servant à l'intérieur de la salle d'escrime. Après avoir récupéré un t-shirt et mis des chaussons d'entraînement, Joker s'avança au milieu du dojo, et leva sa rapière au niveau de son visage.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Shirô regarda Joker effectuer des enchaînements dans le vide, sa lame virevoltant presque gracieusement à ses côtés. Il paraissait danser un ballet plutôt que de s'entraîner, si on ne prenait pas en compte le sifflement métallique accompagnant chacun des mouvements de sa rapière, ni les coups de pieds, de genoux et de coudes qui ponctuaient ça et là sa chorégraphie.

Quand Joker fut retourné sur le bord, Shirô lui apporta un peu d'eau, et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. La conversation finit par tomber sur l'escrime.

« Tu vas donc rater l'école aujourd'hui pour t'entraîner avec ton servant, c'est ça ?

-Oui. La dernière fois qu'il y a eu un combat, je n'ai strictement servi à rien. Je veux changer ça : je refuse qu'elle se batte seule.

-Je comprends que toi et Issei soyez amis : vous fonctionnez un peu sur le même modèle, sourit Joker.

-Où as-tu appris à te battre ? Demanda brusquement Shirô. Tu as eu quelqu'un qui t'as tout enseigné?

-Non, j'ai appris sur le tas, au fil des bagarres. C'est la meilleure école !

-C'est de là que vient ta façon de combattre, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que c'était comme ça que se battaient tous les servants du type Joker…

Joker se mit à rire.

-Tu as presque raison. D'habitude, les héros sont regroupés par classes suivant leur façon de se battre. C'est comme ça qu'on les répartit : les héros préférant se battre de loin sont classés « Archer », même s'ils n'ont jamais touché à un arc de leur vie. Les servants « Lancer » se battent avec une arme à allonge, mais pas forcément la lance. Les servants « Rider » privilégient le combat en mouvement, les « Assassin » les techniques surprenant l'adversaire pour ne lui laisser aucune chance, les « Berserker » le combat reposant sur la force brute, sans aucune technique. Les « Caster » se reposent essentiellement sur la magie, et les « Saber » sur les techniques à l'épée. Donc, de ce point de vue, on peut dire que de la classe d'un servant dépend sa façon de se battre. Mais la classe « Joker » est spéciale : elle représente ceux qui ne désirent pas le Graal. Tu peux trouver tout et n'importe quoi, dans ce type de servant.

-Je pense que s'il fallait te classer parmi les servants normaux, tu serais Assassin.

-Peut-être. Pourquoi pas Saber, tant qu'on y est ? Répliqua Joker. J'aimerais bien connaître les étapes de ton raisonnement…

-Tu ne te bats pas du tout comme elle, expliqua Shirô. Saber attaque de front, et a une technique ahurissante. Toi, tu esquives, tu comptes sur la surprise et la confusion pour gagner.

-Belle analyse. En guise de conclusion à ce cours sur les servants, laisse moi te donner un petit conseil, en remerciement pour hier : pense à glisser toujours un peu de fourberie quand tu combats. Saber, si elle n'était pas aussi rapide et si elle ne connaissait pas tant de techniques serait dangereusement prévisible, et elle se base aussi un peu trop sur ce qu'elle sait de l'adversaire. Quand on s'est battu, bien qu'elle soit à priori la plus forte au corps à corps, j'ai pu arriver à une égalité, grâce au fait qu'elle ne savait pas quelle arme j'allais utiliser. Il faut toujours savoir manipuler la personne en face pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre d'autres inepties de ce genre !

Shirô et Joker tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver Saber, l'air assez en colère. Joker se leva tranquillement et lui fit face.

-Bonjour, princesse, quel plaisir de vous voir de si bonne humeur.

-Suffit ! Je vous suis reconnaissante de vouloir donner des conseils à mon Master, mais n'essayez pas de le faire tomber aussi bas que vous ! Cette façon d'agir est méprisable ! Un combat doit être loyal : user de moyens aussi vils que le mensonge ou la traîtrise n'est pas digne d'un chevalier !

-Ah, que voulez vous, princesse, nous ne sommes pas tous comme vous…

-Joker, ça faisait un moment que je voulais te demander, intervint Shirô, plus pour éviter que la discussion ne dégénère que pour autre chose. Pourquoi appelles-tu Saber « princesse » ?

-Eh bien, regarde-la ! Rétorqua Joker comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, en désignant d'un élégant mouvement de bras le visage parfait de Saber. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à une demoiselle de bonne famille, élevée dans le respect des bonnes manières ?

-Assez ! Je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir, que je puisse procéder à l'entraînement de mon Master !

-Bien, bien, fit Joker en se retirant. Bon courage, Shirô ! »

_J'en aurai besoin_, se dit se dernier en voyant Saber empoigner son bôken (_sabre en bambou pour l'entraînement_), l'air farouche.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque de l'Académie Homura_. 

« Ryudo-kun ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Issei s'arracha à la lecture du rapport sur les activités quasi-inexistantes des divers clubs du lycée pour aller rejoindre Rin près du rayon « Histoire Européenne ». A peine la pause de midi arrivée, elle l'avait traîné de force à la bibliothèque pour y effectuer des recherches « qui le concernait au premier chef ».

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Hum, répondit Rin en posant devant elle un gros volume écrit en français. Tu ne connais toujours pas le vrai nom de ton servant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il a estimé que c'était plus prudent pour nous deux que ça reste un secret, admit Issei.

-Eh bien je crois avoir trouvé sa véritable identité : regarde.

Issei se pencha sur le paragraphe que désignait Tohsaka. Faisant appel à ses notions de français, il entama la traduction du texte.

-Johan le Surin ? Marmonna-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Une figure légendaire à l'époque Edo en France, précisa Rin en posant son doigt sur une illustration représentant un homme de haute taille, portant une grande cape et un large chapeau pourvu d'une plume rouge. On l'appelait « le Maître Voleur » et « l'Insaisissable ». Selon la légende, il était capable de s'infiltrer dans n'importe quel endroit, et repartir sans même avoir été repéré une seule fois. C'était un véritable génie, capable d'inventer toutes les ruses du monde pour arriver à ses fins. Et regarde ça : il est écrit ici qu'on racontait à l'époque qu'il avait une arme magique qu'il pouvait transformer à volonté pour vaincre ses ennemis.

-Ça colle, fit Issei. La gravure photographiée montrait un homme tenant dans une seule main près de cinq armes différentes, d'une gigantesque épée à un jeu de couteaux de lancers.

-De plus, j'ai remarqué que même s'il parle parfaitement japonais -tout comme Saber ou Archer, au passage-, il place parfois des mots en français dans ses phrases. Tu devrais en discuter avec lui quand tu rentreras ce soir.

-Et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

-Je vais rester un peu après les cours. Ce qu'a dit Shirô avant-hier à propos de Shinji m'inquiète. J'en profiterai pour surveiller l'évolution des marques magiques disséminées dans tout le lycée. »

Issei aquiesca et se replongea dans l'étude de la légende de Johan le Surin.


	9. Le Frisson du Barbare

**Le Frisson du Barbare**

Pour la vingtième fois, Issei remit nerveusement ses lunettes en places, et jeta un bref coup d'oeuil par dessus le parapet. Et pour la vingt et unième fois, Joker l'attrapa par le bras et le fit s'asseoir un peu brutalement à côté de lui.

« La cible n'est pas encore en vue, Master. Pas la peine de t'exciter et de risquer de nous faire repérer.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu en es si sûr? Répliqua Issei.

-Je suis spécialisé dans la détection à distance des Servants. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit.

-Mais ça fait déjà trois heures qu'on se gèle sur le toit de cet immeuble!

En effet, le président du conseil des élèves et son Servant étaient adossés au parapet de pierre qui bordait le sommet d'un des grattes ciels du quartier commercial de Fuyuki-city. A force d'être assis sur le béton rendu glacial par un vent mordant peu habituel en cette saison, Issei en avait des courbatures partout, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de se lever toutes les cinq minutes pour « surveiller les environs ».

-Ecoute, Master, coupa sèchement Joker, si on est venu aussi tôt c'est pour être sûr de ne pas manquer nos proies et de ne pas nous faire voir en allant à notre poste. J'ai fait ça pour assurer la réussite de votre petite combine. Mais si ça te soûle tant que ça, je ne demande pas mieux que de rentrer! »

Issei se mura dans un silence inconfortable. L'ambiance était quelque peu tendue entre lui et Joker depuis déjà deux jours. Quand, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'approches aussi pitoyables que prévisibles, il s'était enfin décidé à demandé à Joker s'il était bien Johan le Surin comme le pressentait Rin, il s'était heurté à une mine suspicieuse et à une phrase du genre « je croyais pourtant qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour laisser de côté la question de mon nom ». Et le lendemain, lorsque Shiro annonça que lui et Saber allaient tenter de battre Shinji et son servant de façon définitive, Issei avait décidé de les accompagner, et avait dù menacer Joker d'utiliser une marque d'invocation s'il refusait de participer. Ce dernier avait fini par céder, non sans fusiller son maître du regard.

Résultat: alors que Shiro et Saber allaient patrouiller de jour dans la ville à la recherche de Shinji, Joker et Issei s'étaient postés en haut d'un immeuble d'où la vue était excellente, et qui se trouvait en plus au beau milieu du quartier commercial, le point de passage obligé de Fuyuki-City. Ils y étaient depuis le début de l'après midi, et à présent la nuit commençait à tomber.

* * *

Issei jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Joker. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement en colère, mais c'était clair qu'il n'était pas ravi d'être là. Il avait les yeux fermés, probablement concentré sur la recherche d'éventuels ennemis.

« Master. Si j'ai bien suivi, ton ami et sa Servante vont nous rejoindre une fois leur tour de la ville terminé, je me trompe?

-Ils ne vont pas nous rejoindre _ici_ sur cet immeuble, mais effectivement ils devraient revenir ici dans pas longtemps.

-Ils prendront la voie normale?

-Si tu parles de marcher au lieu de sauter de toit en toit, effectivement ils viendront normalement, répondit Issei, un peut étonné par la question.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on a repéré notre ennemi.

Issei fit un mouvement comme pour se lever, mais Joker le maintint au sol d'une poigne d'acier

-Du calme. C'est justement en se laissant emporter par l'excitation qu'on se fait repérer au plus mauvais moment. Ne bouge pas, et essaie plutôt d'ouvrir tes sens.

Issei ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

-Je... Je crois que je sens une présence. C'est très fort... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toute proche!

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre.

-C'est la mienne, Master, murmura Joker en essayant de supprimer un sourire. 'Pas encore tout à fait au point, ta maîtrise de l'énergie spirituelle!

Issei rougit un peu et préféra s'allonger sur le sol afin de surveiller la rue par les trous d'évacuation d'eau, content malgré tout que l'atmosphère se soit un peu allégée. La nuit était tombée à présent et le sol, loin en dessous, n'était éclairé que par la lueur blafarde des réverbères.

-Tu la vois? Murmura la voix de Joker à l'oreille d'Issei. Sur le troisième building, dans la rue en transversale.

Issei se concentra, et repéra une petite silhouette courant sur le toit d'un des gratte-ciels.

-C'est notre cible? La personne qui se trouve sur le toit, là-bas.

-On dirait bien. Ce servant ne dégage pas beaucoup d'aura, ou bien son maître n'a pas beaucoup de réserves magiques ou bien au contraire il est si doué qu'il dissimule presque intégralement la puissance.

La silhouette fit un bond fantastique et se réceptionna gracieusement de l'autre côté de la place à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'Issei et de Joker.

-En tout cas, il est très agile, conclut ce dernier. Ce pourrait bien être Rider. Ton ami n'est pas encore arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

-Non... Elle essaie de leur tendre une embuscade?

-Bien deviné. C'est tout à fait du genre de Rider. Elle n'est pas folle, elle sait que Saber la surclasse de très loin au corps à corps. Alors elle va l'attaquer par surprise, et profiter de l'environnement.

-Comment ça? Marmonna Issei, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la fine silhouette qui avait presque intégralement disparu dans l'ombre.

-Saber ne connaît pas de rivaux au combat à l'épée, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle a les deux pieds au sol, expliqua Joker. Ce n'est pas son truc de sauter dans tous les sens tout en se battant. Manque de chance pour elle, c'est ce en quoi excelle Rider. Comme cette dernière le sait bien, elle va inciter Saber à la poursuivre et l'attaquer quand elle sera en difficulté dans les hauteurs.

Il se tut un instant.

-D'ailleurs, on va en avoir une illustration assez vite: ils arrivent.

-Il faut les prévenir, alors!! On ne va pas les laisser se faire attaquer par surprise!!

-Du calme, Master. Même maintenant alors qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, Saber est largement assez puissante pour battre Rider, si elle ne commet pas d'imprudence. De mon côté, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à Rider: elle est totalement en règle. Son master a dù l'invoquer via un artefact, un peu comme toi et ce pendentif, c'est pour cela que je ne sentais pas bien son aura. Mais pour éviter que tu n'utilises bêtement tes marques, ajouta-t-il comme Issei ouvrait la bouche pour protester, je veux bien intervenir si les choses se compliquent. Mais uniquement pour les empêcher de se faire tuer. Je ne vais pas éliminer un servant qui n'a pas fait obstacle aux règles s'il ne m'attaque pas en personne.

A ce moment, un fort bruit en bas les fit se taire: Saber avait repoussé d'extrême justesse l'attaque de Rider, et avait aussitôt fait apparaître son armure. Sous les yeux ébahis de Shirô, elle bondit en direction de l'immeuble d'où Rider l'avait attaquée, la poursuivant en sautant d'étages en étages.

Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder les deux servants lutter férocement entre ciel et terre, Shirô se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de ne pas les perdre de vue.

Bien, que fait-on, Master? Demanda Joker en se tournant vers Issei.

-On va entrer. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est toi qui voit. Mais ça ne sert à rien de descendre, on sauter directement. Accroche-toi à moi. »

Joker se leva et attrapa fermement Issei par l'épaule. Il se baissa brusquement, et d'une brusque détente se propulsa vers l'immeuble au sommet duquel Saber et Rider se battaient férocement.

* * *

Ils atterrirent sur la fine corniche indiquant la limite d'étage. Joker sortit de sa poche une petite chose brillante qui s'avéra être un diamant somptueusement taillé et le fit glisser sur la vitre, décrivant un grand cercle. Quand il eut fini, un disque de verre se détacha avec un bruit cristallin et tomba en douceur au sol, accompagné par la main de Joker. Issei baissa la tête et se faufila par l'ouverture. Joker sauta légèrement dans le corridor et ils se mirent à courir en direction des escaliers. 

Ils traversaient une grande salle de réunion dotée d'une gigantesque baie vitrée permettant d'avoir un point de vue imprenable sur tout Fuyuki City quand un bruit d'enfer fit trembler les murs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hurla Issei.

-C'est l'un des servants qui a utilisé son Hougu, répondit Joker. Je pense que c'est Saber! Je ne crois pas que Rider soit à même de déchaîner une telle puissance. Enfin je le souhaite pour ton ami...

Au bout de quelques instant le vacarme se tut et fit place à un silence inquiétant.

-Joker? Murmura Issei, tous les sens aux aguets.

-L'un des servants a disparu. L'autre a trop pompé dans ses réserves et est dans un état de faiblesse avancée. Et... Le Master qui a perdu est en train de descendre par les escaliers de service!

-Dépèche toi, il faut le coincer! S'écria Issei en se précipitant vers le couloir d'où ils venaient.

-Du calme, Master. D'après le plan de l'étage que j'ai vu en rentrant, les escaliers de services sont juste de l'autre côté, derrière l'issue de secours au fond de la salle. Et puis mieux vaut ne pas se montrer tout de suite. Si c'est notre ennemi, le fait qu'il aie perdu son servant ne le rend pas moins dangereux: c'est plus prudent de rester ici jusqu'au dernier moment. »

Issei et Joker se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, écoutant les bruits de pas précipités se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Joker avait les yeux fermés, concentrés sur la présence dévalant les escaliers.

« Il est tout proche. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Prêt, Master? Demanda Joker en caressant la poignée de sa rapière avec un sourire de prédateur.

-C'est moi ou tu es en train d'aimer ça? Marmonna Issei en jetant un coup d'oeil au bracelet gravé du rituel du Ku Jo No In .

-A trois, alors.

Issei fit oui d'un signe de tête et sentit tout son corps se tendre comme la corde d'un arc.

-Un...

Joker posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Les bruits de pas étaient désormais parfaitement audibles. On pouvait même entendre des halètements.

-Deux...

Issei prit une profonde inspiration. Joker ouvrit la bouche pour la troisième fois.

-GUAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!

Un hurlement déchirant, juste de l'autre côté de la porte, suivi par un bruit sourd et humide. Joker n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipité à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Issei.

Issei, à peine entré, fut pris d'un vertige et dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Le sol, les murs, et même le plafond de la cage d'escalier étaient éclaboussés de rouge, alors qu'une forte odeur salée assaillait ses sens. Affalé dans un coin, une masse de vêtements et de chairs déchirés continuait de faire couler le liquide écarlate sur les marches.

Joker s'avança vers le corps et le remua du bout de sa botte.

-C'est le master de Rider. Enfin, c'était.

-Il est mort? Balbutia Issei.

-Si quelqu'un peut survivre à ce qu'il a subi, j'aimerai pas le rencontrer. Je ne sais pas avec quoi on l'a frappé, mais ça lui a arraché la moitié de l'abdomen. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de souffrir.

Joker avait l'air très mal à l'aise et jetait de fréquents coups d'oeuil dans toutes les directions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il est mort il y a quelques secondes à peine. On l'a entendu crier. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de son meurtrier. Je ne sens absolument aucune présence, à part la notre et celle de Shirô, en haut. Je ne comprends pas...

Les yeux de Joker s'écarquillèrent soudain et il plongea sur Issei, le prenant par le col et l'entraînant dans la salle d'où ils venaient, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de pierre fracassée et un rugissement terrifiant retentit dans l'escalier de service.

Issei fut jeté sans ménagement derrière un bureau alors que Joker essayait de rouvrir la porte menant à l'entrée principale, sans succès.

-On a été pris au piège! Il y a un verrou magique posé sur cette porte! Cracha Joker.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'était quoi ce bruit?

Joker n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de l'escalier de service explosa, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur. Une gigantesque silhouette musculeuse, aux cheveux ressemblants à une crinière et vêtue d'une sorte de pagne doté de plaques de métal se fraya un chemin à travers l'ouverture. La créature brandissait un immense hachoir grossièrement taillé, mais particulièrement acéré et menaçant. Joker fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Ce...C'est qui? Murmura Issei.

-Le servant le plus redoutable qui soit... Berserker. »

* * *

Comme pour appuyer ce qui venait d'être dit, l'immense guerrier poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les vitres. 

Une petite forme sortit de derrière lui. Issei, éberlué, vit une fillette de douze ans à peine, aux longs cheveux blancs et portant un manteau de fourrure, avancer en sautillant jusqu'à se trouver juste devant Berserker.

« Tiens? Fit-elle d'un ton guilleret. Je ne pensais pas que je te retrouverais ici, servant Joker. Je pensais me contenter du Master de Rider pour ce soir, mais à la réflexion, je vais en profiter pour m'occuper de toi aussi.

C'est alors qu'un curieux sentiment émergea dans la tête d'Issei. Elle venait de confirmer qu'elle était celle qui avait tué Shinji. Issei n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce dernier, et ses actes en tant que Master n'avaient rien fait pour changer cette impression. Mais que quelqu'un tue un des élèves dont il se sentait responsable en tant que président des élèves, ça le rendait fou de rage. Issei se leva difficilement et alla se planter juste derrière Joker.

-Master! Recule, tu es fou ou quoi?

-Joker. Je veux que tu tues ce servant, fit Issei d'une voix altérée.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Joker accepte avec cet air sadique qu'il prenait quand l'heure de se battre était venue. Il aurait aussi pu comprendre qu'il lui dise qu'il refusait d'attaquer un servant en premier. Mais pas que Joker se retourne, l'air complètement ahuri, et lui dise:

-Non mais t'es pas bien? Tu veux que je me fasse trucider ou quoi? J'ai aucune chance contre ce mastodonte!

-Bonne analyse, Joker, gloussa la petite fille. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Berserker, attaque! »

Joker décocha un brutal coup de pied à Issei pour le pousser hors du chemin de son ennemi et dégaina son énorme épée à deux mains, espérant parer le coup de hachoir. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, et les deux servant luttèrent pour la domination. Mais alors que Joker poussait de toutes ses forces, s'aidant de ses épaules et tenant son épée avec les deux mains, Berserker n'en utilisait qu'une seule, et ne paraissait pas avoir de grandes difficultés. D'une brusque détente, il envoya Joker à travers la pièce, le faisant retomber dans un grand fracas de bureaux et de chaises cassées. Il tourna son regard flamboyant de bête en furie vers Issei et leva son arme.

Joker bondit, roula au sol pour esquiver la lame dentelée, et d'un geste ample envoya ses couteaux de lancer en visant la figure de Berserker. Ils ricochèrent contre la peau semblable à du cuir. D'un simple baffe, Berserker catapulta Joker par la fenêtre, l'envoyant vers une chute libre de plus de 50 étages, accompagné par une pluie de verre brisé.

Issei joignit ses mains et commença à psalmodier le rituel d'exorcisme.

_Les marques d'invocations ne se sont toujours pas effacées, il va bien. Je dois me concentrer sur ma survie en attendant!!_

« Oh? Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir?

La petite fille semblait vraiment s'amuser.

-C'est courageux de ta part. A moins que tu ne te sois rendu compte que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir?

Berserker avança d'un pas lourd vers lui, balançant son arme de droite à gauche.

Issei serra les dents. Berserker n'était même pas dans le rayon d'action de sa barrière, mais déjà il sentait une énorme pression, simplement causée par l'aura de férocité qui entourait le monstrueux servant. Soudain, l'air devint flou devant devant Berserker, qui s'arrêta, ayant atteint la limite de la barrière. Il posa une main de la taille d'une petite table sur la surface invisible. Issei transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Tu as du mal à maintenir ta barrière? Chantonna la petite fille. Je peux te comprendre. Mon servant est le plus fort d'entre tous.

Issei lui jeta un regard plein de rage.

-Après tout, c'est tout de même contre Hercules que tu est entrain de te battre...

Négligemment, comme on brise une fine pellicule de glace, Berserker ferma le poing et la barrière se brisa. Tétanisé, Issei vit l'immense hachoir se lever.

-YAAAAAAH!!! »

Avant que quiconque ait pu voir quoi que ce soir, une forme encapée apparut brutalement devant la tête de Berserker qui se prit deux bottes ferrées sur le coin de la mâchoire. La force du choc fut telle qu'il fut déséquilibré et tituba pour ne pas chuter lourdement.

Issei reconnut Joker, qui avait enroulé son fouet autour d'une des barres métalliques de la verrière pour ne pas tomber, qui avait décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs et avait utilisé cette vitesse pour faire un retour particulièrement énergique.

Sans perdre une seconde, Joker se précipita vers Berserker qui essayait de reprendre son équilibre, si vite qu'il semblait filer le long du sol comme un serpent plutôt que de courir.

Il passa entre les jambes massives de Berserker de sorte à ce que ce dernier se retrouve entre lui et la verrière. L'immense guerrier poussa un grondement et commença à se retourner pour lui faire face. Joker prit brusquement du champ, et tira d'un coup sec sur la lanière qu'il avait enroulé autour des chevilles musculeuses de son adversaire.

Pris au dépourvu, Berserker perdit l'équilibre pour de bon, fracassa la verrière et bascula dans le vide.

Instinctivement, Joker se tourna vers la petite fille, sa rapière prête, mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce à part lui et Issei.

* * *

Issei poussa un soupir et se releva tant bien que mal. 

« On... On l'a tué? Demanda-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil par les restes de la baie vitrée.

-Tu rigoles?

Joker semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Il cracha par terre un mélange de sang et de dents brisées et essuya le sang qui commençait à lui couvrir le bas du visage.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite chute comme ça pourra lui faire le moindre mal? Au moment où je te parles, il doit être en train de remonter à l'assaut! Non mais franchement!! Me faire attaquer Berserker en combat singulier...

Il cracha encore une fois et se passa la main sur la mâchoire, sa respiration devenant moins douloureuse alors qu'il se régénérait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il attrapa Issei par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers de service.

-Allons récupérer ton ami. Je ne sens plus la présence de Berserker, mais vu que son Master avait déjà réussi à dissimuler sa présence en se servant de l'aura dégagée par l'attaque de Saber, mieux vaut prendre toutes les précautions. »

En passant près de la verrière, Issei regarda une nouvelle fois en bas. Une sorte de cratère s'était formé au pied de l'immeuble. Mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du colosse qui l'avait fait.


	10. Stepping in Madness's Lair

**Stepping in Madness's Lair**

Les visages de Rin, Shirou et Issei étaient graves.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois assis autour de la table de la salle à manger de Shirou, quelques heures après le combat durant lequel Rider et son maître avaient été battus. Et à la fin duquel Saber s'était écroulée, à bout de forces après avoir utilisé son Noble Phantasm.

Saber avait été installé par Rin dans la chambre jouxtant celle de Shirou, et quand la jeune sorcière était ressortie, l'air pessimiste sur son visage n'avait trompé personne: il était clair que, faute d'approvisionnement de la part de Shirou, elle n'allait pas tarder à disparaître de ce monde.

Issei se tenait là en silence, ne sachant pas trop comment aider son ami. D'autant qu'un autre problême occupait son esprit: durant le retour, Joker n'avait pas desséré les dents une seule fois. A peine avait-il confié Saber à Rin qu'il était allé sur le toit de la maison, « pour faire le guet » comme avait cru comprendre Shirou qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait.

Visiblement, le Servant Modérateur, censé ne s'en prendre qu'au servant dont le master trichait et prêt à tout pour accomplir cette tâche, en voulait à son Master de l'avoir fait attaquer le plus fort des servants, et sans aucun motif autre que la vengeance.

Issei avait bien essayé de s'expliquer et de s'excuser, mais il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un regard venimeux et un silence glacial, tandis que son servant finissait de régénérer les dommages causés par le coup de poing ravageur de Berserker.

Le seul point positif de leur réunion était qu'Archer, le servant de Rin, était guéri et pourrait donc bientôt prendre part à l'action.

Voyant l'atmosphère s'appesantir encore un peu plus à mesure que chacun se plongeait dans de sombres réflexions, Rin proposa de s'en tenir là pour ce soir et d'aller se reposer. Les deux jeune hommes aquiescèrent d'un marmonnement on ne peut moins enthousiaste.

Issei se leva, mais se dirigea vers le jardin, avec la ferme intention de trouver Joker et de le forcer à l'écouter. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir: celle de Rin.

« ça ne sert à rien d'aller le voir maintenant, lui dit-elle simplement. Il est bien trop remonté contre toi, et tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire ce sera de vous chamailler.

-Mais enfin, répliqua violemment Issei, il faut bien qu'il comprenne que...

-Il ne veut rien comprendre du tout en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tu l'a déçu.

-Déçu?

-Oui. J'ai... Un petit peu parlé avec lui pendant que toi et Shirou soigniez vos blessures. Il n'a pas dit grand chose, ajouta Rin précipitamment, mais en gros en le forçant à prendre part à la traque de Rider, puis à combattre Berserker, tu te sers de lui comme d'un servant de base: pour remplir tes propres objectifs, alors que selon lui, vous étiez associés.

-Mais pas du tout enfin! Se récria Issei. Simplement, je trouve que...

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire, mais à lui. Mais pas maintenant. Laisse un peu tomber la vapeur, et quand vous aurez tous les deux eu le temps de digérer, vous pourrez vous réconcilier. Un servant n'est pas si différent d'un être humain sur certaines plans, quoiqu'en pensent certains Masters! »

Issei rendit les armes et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi par le regard de Tohsaka. Et, peut-être, par celui du servant sur le toit.

* * *

L'état de Saber ne s'améliora pas le lendemain, loin de là. Rin en vint même à évoquer la possibilité de devoir recourir à l'absorbtion d'âmes humaines pour combler le manque de mana, mais Shirou et Issei s'opposèrent violemment à cette « simple conjecture ».

Vers midi, Shirou prit son vélo et sortit, sans doute plus pour réfléchir en paix que pour faire les commissions.

Issei essaya d'aller parler à Joker, mais celui ci semblait très concentré dans la dégustation du thé que lui avait servi Tohsaka.

_Enfin... Je suppose que d'ici quelques jours, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, et nous pourrons reprendre notre travail..._

* * *

_Square de quartier, non loin de la ruelle commerçante_

Deux personnes sont assises sur un banc, dans ce petit square désert sur lequel tombe une neige paresseuse.

Deux personnes: une petite fille aux cheveux blancs, vêtue d'un manteau et d'une toque violette, et un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, tenant sa bicyclette près de lui.

Ils discutent. La petite fille semble s'amuser, mais le jeune homme a l'air préoccupé. La petite fille vient se percher sur les genoux du jeune homme. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme a un mouvement de recul, mais il s'arrêt net. Il ne peut détacher son regard de celui de la petite fille qui est aussi le Master de Berserker. Il est comme pris d'un frisson, et perd brutalement conscience.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la maison des Emiya_

« Il devrait être rentré depuis un bon moment déjà... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? »

Issei regarda la pendule d'un air inquiet. Vu que Joker semblait toujours l'ignorer (_on aurait juré qu'il boudait_), il était resté à lire dans la bibliothèque, en attendant le retour de Shirou. Mais celui ci commençait à tarder de façon préoccupante.

Issei se leva, décidant d'aller chercher Rin. Mais à peine fut-il sorti de la bibliothèque qu'il tomba sur une forme alongée dans le couloir, respirant péniblement: Saber.

« Saber! Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes encore trop faible pour pouvoir bouger!

Issei s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remettre dans son lit.

-Non... Shirou... Il est en danger... Je le sens!

-Comment?

-Il a été enlevé... Le Master de Berserker... Nous devons prévenir Rin et aller le chercher! »

Issei aquiesca et l'aida à se relever, puis lui prêta son épaule pour aller trouver Rin.

Dès que celle-ci fut au courant, un petit conseil de guerre se tint dans la salle à manger, comme à l'habitude.

Archer, bien sûr, ne semblait pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de sauver « un master même pas fichu de comprendre les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité, même après qu'on les lui ait répétées une dizaine de fois », mais un regard appuyé de Rin sembla achever de le convaincre.

En fait, l'opposition la plus forte vint de Joker.

« C'est hors de question. Ce n'est absolument pas contre les règles de s'en prendre directement au Master. Je refuse de prendre la plus petite part à cette action.

-Mais enfin Joker, commença Issei, écoute...

-Non, TOI, Master, tu vas m'écouter. J'en ai assez d'être entraîné dans la guerre du Graal que mènent tes amis. Ce n'est pas la mienne: ma mission est simple, trouver l'anomalie de cette édition et la détruire. Je n'ai pas d'autres buts, ni d'autres intérêts: le sort de ton ami ne m'importe absolument pas! S'il a été trop bête pour se laisser capturer, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à sa propre stupidité!

-Joker, je te demande de retirer ces paroles tout de suite!! grinça Saber en blêmissant.

-Je n'irai PAS au château de cette gamine psychopathe, je n'ai aucune raison ni aucune envie de le faire. Allez affronter Berserker si vous le souhaitez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller récupérer ce qui restera de vos cadavres.

-Joker... Commença Issei.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, Master. Cet ordre est stupide et en totale contradiction avec notre accord. Si tu veux me forcer à obéir, utilise une marque de commandement.

Joker se rassit, sans prêter la moindre attention au regard assassin de Saber.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Issei sortit son médaillon de sa chemise.

-Non, Issei, attend! L'interrompit Rin. Ce n'est pas grave, Archer devrait suffire pour une mission de sauvetage, notre but n'est pas vraiment de combattre Berserker dès ce soir, tu...

-**Joker, je t'ordonne de venir avec nous sauver Shirou**!

Le médaillon se mit à briller avec force, et une partie du dessin disparut en un éclair. Joker se leva maladroitement et fit sortir sa rapière du néant.

-Je n'aurai jamai cru que tu serais assez _stupide_ pour gâcher une de tes marques d'invocation pour quelque chose comme ça...

Il passa devant Issei sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Eh, où vas-tu? Demanda Rin.

-Chercher le crétin. Autant en finir rapidement avec cette absurdité. »

Le servant Modérateur ouvrit la porte d'un geste rageur, suivi par les quatre autres.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, aux abords du Manoir des Eizbern, demeure d'Illyasviel von Eizbern, maîtresse de Berserker_

Le servant de Rin ne fit pas de bruit en réaterrisant au milieu du groupe.

« Alors, Archer? Quel est l'état de la situation?

-Le château est désert, mis à part le Master de Berserker, deux domestiques et un certain Master enfermé dans une des chambres à l'étage. Je n'ai pas vu le servant, mais il est à coup sûr sous forme spirituelle, auprès de sa maîtresse. Comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai laissé mon aura diffuser une fois loin du château, avant de faire un long détour pour revenir ici. Berserker et son Master sont sortis il y a quelques minutes.

-Bien. La voie est libre, Issei, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme à lunettes accroupi à côté d'elle. Nous allons nous introduire dans le château pendant son absence, récupérer Shirou et nous replier aussitôt. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de combattre Berserker.

-Tu fais bien de le lui dire, Master d'Archer, fit remarquer amèrement Joker qui surveillait les environs un peu plus loin. Avec son tempérament suicidaire, j'avais peur que mon master n'aie envie de le défier avec un servant adapté au combat à distance, un autre qui n'est là que par le lien de la marque de commandement et une autre dans un état de faiblesse si avancé que même un humain pourrait la battre, le tout sur le terrain privilégié de la maîtresse de Berseker.

Rin préféra ignorer le commentaire.

-Bien. Autant nous dépêcher, je n'aimerai pas être coincée dans le château par le retour d'Ilya. »

Les cinq coururent vers le château qui n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de marche.

La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, aussi entrèrent-ils sans ennuis.

« Je vais monter à l'étage avec Archer et Saber, fit Rin. Toi, Ryudo-kun, reste ici à faire le guet avec Joker. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

-Compris », marmonna Issei.

Rin jeta un oeil inquiet à Joker qui fusillait son Master du regard, puis se précipita dans les escaliers, suivie par Saber et Archer.

Un silence très inconfortable s'installa.

_Pour un peu, j'aurais envie que Berserker apparaisse... Au moins l'agressivité de Joker serait dirigée sur quelqu'un d'autre_, se dit Issei.

_Oh mais n'en t'en fais pas, Master_, fit la voix de Joker dans sa tête. _Même si le servant Berserker déboule, je conserverai une bonne part de ma colère pour toi, sois en assuré_.

Issei lança un regard de bête blessée à Joker qui se croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, sans cesser de fixer son master de ses yeux émeraudes.


	11. La forêt qui n'en finit pas

**La Forêt qui n'en finit pas**

Au bout de quelques temps, les bruits de pas d'Archer, Rin, Saber et Shirou se firent entendre, brisant peu à peu le silence qui s'était réinstallé depuis entre Issei et son servant.

Issei se précipita vers son ami, qui prit un air encore plus ahuri en le voyant, mais Joker l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Maintenant qu'on a récupéré notre coéquipier, dégageons d'ici en vitesse, dit-il. Ce n'est jamais bon de trop s'attarder.

-Je souscris à ce qu'il dit, Rin, fit Archer de sa voix posée. Berserker et son master pourraient revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Filons », conclut Rin.

Le groupe se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, à travers le gigantesque hall. La porte était toujours ouverte. Issei se prit à pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Oh? Vous partez déjà? »

Ce n'était qu'une voix de petite fille, pleine de joie mal contenue, mais elle les glaça tous jusqu'à la moelle des os. Shirou et Issei firent volte face, tandis que les troise servants er Rin se retournaient très lentement.

Dressée en haut de l'escalier, une petite fille aux cheveux blancs fit une petite révérence, et annonça de sa voix claire:

« En tant que maîtresse de ces lieux, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi... Permettez que mon servant vous accompagne pour votre dernier voyage. Berserker!!

Avec un craquement sinistre, les dalles de marbre se fendirent en deux quand un géant atterit violemment en plein milieu du hall.

-Tu étais restée dans le château tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rin.

-Bien sûr. J'ai envoyé une illusion au dehors pour vous tromper, je suis un peu déçue que tu ne l'aies pas remarquée... Mais bon, même si vous vous en étiez rendus compte, j'aurais envoyé Berserker à vos trousses. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous allez mourir ici!!

Berserker ponctua cette phrase d'un long rugissement.

Rin fit un insensible pas de côté de sorte à se retrouver juste contre Issei.

-Ryudo-kun, ton servant est-il capable de le battre? Chuchota Rin en désignant d'un mouvement de menton le colosse brandissant un hachoir de pierre.

-Joker? Murmura Issei. Il... Il l'a déjà affronté dans le gratte-ciel où Saber a vaincu Rider. Il n'a pas réussi à le blesser, mais...

-Je ne te demande pas ça, personne, sauf peut-être Saber, ne peut le vaincre. Ce que je te demande c'est si ton servant sera capable de le retenir un peu le temps qu'on s'échappe.

-Pourquoi ne pas me poser la question directement, jeune fille? Intervint Joker qui leur tournait le dos. Je connais mieux mes capacités qu'Issei, quand même.

Chose étrange, il semblait de meilleure humeur qu'avant que Berserker ne fasse son apparition.

-Alors? Insita Rin d'une voix pressante.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir le vaincre, mais en revanche s'il ne s'agit que de lui tourner autour le temps que vous vous enfuyiez, je suis votre homme. J'ai un talent inné pour faire perdre leur temps aux gens. Si en plus Archer me couvre...

-Tu prends bien tes aises, Joker, répliqua Archer. Qui te dit que je ne vais pas plutôt rester auprès de Rin pour la protéger?

-Il a raison, Archer. Reste ici et gagne du temps. Je te ferai savoir quand tu peux te retirer. Si tu sens que tu n'en peux plus, bats en retraite.

-Compris.

Issei regarda Joker dans les yeux et essayer de parler, mais Joker ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se retourna vers Berserker qui continuait de mugir, et dit:

-L'avantage c'est que je suis en situation de légitime défense: je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de refuser le combat... Master, restez près du Master d' Archer. C'est une bonne magicienne, elle saura vous aider si nous échouons.

-Joker, je...

-Allez, file, Master. Quand je reviendrai, il faudra qu'on aie une petite conversation, tous les deux.

-...J'attends ça avec impatience. »

Joker eut un franc sourire et alla se placer à côté d'Archer, faisant face au monstrueux guerrier. Les trois masters et Saber se retournèrent et coururent de toutes leurs forces vers la forêt, tandis que le rugissement de Berserker trouait la nuit.

* * *

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! »

Un rire joyeux suivit le cri du servant. La petite fille nommée Ilyasviel von Eizbern riait de tout son coeur, en haut des marches en observant les deux servants qui se tenaient désormais seuls face à Berserker.

« Vos Masters sont idiots! Pensent-ils vraiment que vous avez la moindre chance, même à deux, contre mon Hercules?

Les yeux de Joker s'écarquillèrent.

-Hercules? Releva Archer.

-Oui, Hercules, le plus grand héros de l'antiquité, fit Ilya. Croyez vous que vous pourrez tenir contre lui ne serait-ce que dix minutes, alors que vous êtes des héros dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler?

-On ne sait jamais avant d'essayer, petite, répliqua Joker.

Il fit quelques pas de sorte à se retrouver à la même hauteur qu'Archer.

-J'ai un plan, murmura-t-il. S'il fonctionne, on bloquera Berserker pour un temps considérable. Il serait même possible qu'on le batte ici même.

-Que comptes tu faire? Répondit Archer sur le même ton.

-Tu verras. J'ai besoin de ton aide. D'après ce que j'ai appris, tu as beau être de classe Archer, tu te bats au corps à corps, non?

-Entre autres.

-Parfait. Nous allons le charger ensemble, essayer de le prendre en tenaille et le harceler. Je chercherai une ouverture. Quand je l'aurai trouvée, tu devras te battre seul contre lui durant quelques instants.

-Ah? Pourtant si tu cherches une ouverture ce devrait être là que...

Archer se tut brusquement. Puis un petit sourire de prédateur se dessina sur son visage.

-Je vois. Ton plan me paraît une bonne idée. S'il échoue, nous aviserons.

-Vos conciliabules ne serviront à rien! S'écria Ilya. Berserker! Réduis les en bouillie!!

Le colosse poussa un hurlement féroce et se saisit de son épée (?) à deux mains.

-Il arrive! Avertit Archer.

-Je le vois bien », répondit Joker.

Le Géant sembla se tasser sur lui même. Puis d'une brusque détente, il fonça vers ses ennemis.

C'est à dire qu'il couvrit la distance d'une trentaine de mètres en quelques secondes.

_Rapide_!!

* * *

_Forêt des Eizbern_

Les quatres jeunes gens couraient à perdre haleine dans la nuit, évitant de leur mieux les racines et les branches basses.

Saber était appuyée sur l'épaule de Shirou, tandis que Rin et Issei couraient côte à côte.

Les deux masters retinrent simultanément un gémissement de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment? Marmonna Issei. J'ai... J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est en ébullition!!

-C'est ton servant qui a engagé le combat, répondit Rin en serrant les dents. Dépéchons nous! Il faut nous éloigner le plus vite possible du château! »

_En espérant qu'ils nous rejoignent plus tard_...

* * *

Le gigantesque hachoir traça une tranchée dans le mur, envoyant des gravats partout autour.

Berserker était comme un typhon, faisant voler son arme à la vitesse du vent, chacun de ses coups étant suffisants pour abattre une maison.

Autour de lui, deux silhouettes couraient, sautaient, et virvolataient pour éviter les swings de son épée de pierre et pour essayer de trouver la faille de sa défense.

La silhouette d'Archer, reconnaissable à son mantelet rouge, rasait le sol à grand vitesse, ses deux épées courtes prêtes à taillader le géant si celui ci commettait l'erreur de laisser son attention se focaliser sur la silhouette encapée qui rebondissait sur les murs, les gravats et les ornementations du mur, brandissant tantôt une rapière, tantôt un fouet, et tantôt une épée à deux mains aussi grande que Joker.

Au pied des escaliers, Ilyasviel regardait le combat avec un petit sourire, totalement confiante dans l'invulnérabilité de son servant.

Invulnérabilité qui semblait belle et bien réelle: malgré les assauts incessants des deux servants qui lui tournaient autour tels des oiseaux de proie, le géant n'avait encore subi aucune attaque. Il était le maître du combat, et les deux autres n'étaient que des cibles particulièrement difficiles à atteindre.

_C'était à prévoir_, se dit Joker en sautant sur le reste d'une colonne pour éviter un coup ravageur qui alla fracasser un gros bloc de marbre tombé du plafond. _Ce combat n'a rien à voir avec celui de l'immeuble: Berserker y était encombré par l'étroitesse des lieux, et j'avais pu l'attaquer alors qu'il trébuchait. Mais bien campé sur ses jambes au millieu d'un vaste hall, dans le repaire de sa maîtresse... C'est totalement différerent_.

Soudain, Archer esquiva de justesse une attaque, mais un filet de sang jaillit néanmoins de son épaule. Il réatterit non loin de Berserker, où Joker alla le rejoindre.

« Ton plan mets du temps à se mettre en marche, marmonna Archer en jetant un oeil dégoûté à sa blessure. Remarque, le temps que nous gagnons ici est précieux, mais à ce rythme, l'un de nous deux fera une erreur!

-L'erreur, c'est le Master de ce lourdaud qui est en train de la faire. A force de le combattre, tu as dù apercevoir son point faible, non?

-Certains de ses coups de taille ont trop d'amplitude, ça laisse son flanc droit découvert, répondit Archer en haussant les épaules, sans cesser de scruter Berserker qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Mais il pourrait parer en utilisant son bras libre, et la contre attaque serait dévastatrice. Le risque est trop grand, surtout si l'on ajoute le fait que la blessure sera certainement très handicapante, mais pas mortelle.

Dès que je serais dans son dos, arrange toi pour l'attaquer comme ça dès que l'occasion se présentera, affirma Joker. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras à craindre aucune contre attaque.

-Si tu le dis... »

Les deux servants se séparèrent d'un bond, le hachoir de Berserker s'abbatant comme la foudre sur l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Le ballet mortel recommença, à ceci près qu'Archer se montra beaucoup plus audacieux. Comme prévu, après un revers de lame qui projeta une onde de choc à travers toute la pièce, Archer se précipita dans la brèche, ses deux lames prêtes à taillader. Berserker ne para même pas, car les deux épées ricochèrent contre sa peau épaisse. Il leva son hachoir quand soudain son attention fut capturée par la silhouette juste derrière lui.

« Je t'ai eu! » S'écria Joker, sortant son énorme épée à deux mains.

Puis tournant les talons, il se précipita comme l'éclair vers le fond de la salle où se tenait le Master de Berserker, la seule chose le maintenant en ce monde: une petite fille de douze ans à peine et rigoureusement sans défense.

Berserker rompit immédiatement le combat avec Archer et se lança à la poursuite de Joker, son hachoir levé.

Archer profita du répit et analysa la situation en un clin d'oeil.

_Joker va se faire rattraper... Son épée à deux mains tuera la gamine en un coup, mais elle l'encombre dans sa course_.

Et de fait, le géant réduisait la distance le séparant du servant tentant de s'en prendre à son Master. Encore quelques foulées et il pourrait abattre sur lui son épée.

Joker n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Master adverse. Mais Berserker était juste derrière lui, et brandissait déjà son hachoir. Il n'avait plus le temps. La gigantesque lame de pierre fut assénée avec une force titanesque en même temps qu'il levait sa propre épée.

Son arme se changea soudain en lanière qui claqua droit vers la petite fille, la saisit et tirant d'un coup sec en bondissant de côté, Joker esquiva l'attaque de son ennemi tout en lui fournissant une nouvelle cible: son propre maître.

_A cette vitesse, elle n'aura pas le temps d'utiliser une marque d'invocation... Et même Hercules ne peut pas arrêter un coup aussi avancé, donné de toute sa force_!

Le servant modérateur s'autorisa un rictus de victoire.

Qui s'effaça aussitôt.

La petite fille n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Les yeux débordant d'une confiance inébranlable, elle contemplait le fil de l'épée qui s'était arrêtée tout contre sa peau, sans l'entamer. Le guerrier venu de l'Antiquité avait réussi à stopper son propre coup, contre toute attente.

Archer serra les dents. Le plan avait raté, et il venait de se rendre compte quelle en était la faille: après cette action, lui et Joker étaient séparés par toute un hall. Joker se retrouvait à quelques mètres de leur ennemi, sans Archer pour distraire Berserker et rendre les coups plus faciles à éviter.

Joker essaya de battre en retraite, mais un magistral coup de hachoir lui barra la route. Utilisant son épée à deux mains, Joker para, et fut expédié dans le mur.

Sans un instant de répit, Berserker continua l'attaque. Joker réussit à esquiver en sautant de l'escalier vers le mur, puis en rebondissant vers le centre du hall. Mais Berserker fonçait déjà pour le cueillir avant son atterissage, alors qu'il était encore dans les airs.

« JOKER, ESQUIVE!! »

Joker se tordit en plein vol, effectuant un tonneau tandis qu'un projectile lui frôlait le torse, trouait sa cape et allait droit à la rencontre du visage de Berserker.

Joker vit de quelle arme il s'agissait, et se pelotonna instinctivement sur lui même.

« **CADALBOLG**! »

Une gigantesque détonation retentit, et le souffle envoya bouler Joker jusqu'aux pieds d'Archer qui tenait encore son arc en main, et fixait le nuage de poussière et de gravats qui couvrait le fond de la salle, résultat de l'utilisation d'une épée en forme de corne torsadée qu'il avait utilisée en guise de flêche.

« Qui es-tu? Fit Joker en fixant des yeux Archer.

-Pourquoi cette question? Demanda Archer sans bouger la tête.

-Je connais le héros qui brandit Cadalbolg, l'épée perforante. Et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas toi. Comment peux-tu l'utiliser?

-Plus tard, les questions. On a un problème.

La fumée se dissipait. Et, facilement reconnaissable même au milieu des gravats, se tenait la silhouette massive de Berserker, les bras levés en position de défense, mais intact à part cela.

Joker se releva péniblement. Archer fit un pas pour se placer devant lui.

-Tu as fais ta tentative, Joker. Tu as échoué, retire toi.

-Pardon? Répliqua Joker d'un ton cassant.

Archer couva d'un oeil éloquent l'épée qui tremblait dans sa main, les échymoses qui couvraient son corps, le filet de sang dégoulinant de sa tempe et la tache pourpre allant s'élargissant sur le côté de sa cape en lambeaux.

-Tu es une gêne pour moi à présent. Bats en retraite, et va protêger les autres. On a gagné pas mal de temps, mais je vais en récupérer encore un peu.

Joker aquiesca gravement et rengaina son arme.

-Tu vas y arriver?

-Sans problème. Le travail en solo est la spécialité des archers.

Joker sourit et se dirigea en courant vers la porte.

-Joker?!

Il se retourna brièvement pour croiser le regard métallique du servant au mantelet rouge.

-Protège ma maîtresse.

-Reçu.

Et le servant modérateur disparut dans la nuit. Archer fit face à Berserker qui commençait à charger du fond du hall, et murmura tout bas quelques mots étranges.

-_**I am the bone of my sword... **_»

* * *

Shirou s'effondra sur le sol, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher Saber. Issei se précipita à ses côtés, alors que Rin s'arrêta un peu plus loin et leur cria:

« Dépéchez vous! On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter!

-Shirou n'en peux plus! Et Saber ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps, l'informa Issei. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se poser, même quelques minutes.

-Il y a une vielle maison repérée par Archer à l'allée, non loin. On doit encore forcer jusque là! Pressa Rin.

A ce moment, une forme tomba lourdement au milieu du groupe. Un homme portant une large cape marron, toute déchirée et tachée de sang: Joker.

-Joker! S'écria Issei.

-J'ai dù me retirer, Master. Archer combat toujours Berserker, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rin qui avait pâli en le voyant arriver seul. Quand je l'ai quitté, il allait bien.

Il jeta un oeil à Saber.

-Elle disparaît de ce monde, on doit se dépêcher!

-On sait! Cracha Shirou en se redressant et en reprenant Saber dans ses bras.

-Tu en fais trop, arrête! Intervint Issei. Laisse moi la porter un peu!

Mais Shirou secua la tête. A ce moment, Rin poussa un petit cri de douleur, en tenant son poignet sur lequel étaient tatoués ses marques d'invocations: elles vrillèrent vivement, puis disparurent.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe.

-Toh-Tohsaka...

-Archer a été vaincu. Ils vont se lancer à notre poursuite. Dépéchons nous. »

Rin reprit sa course à grande vitesse dans le noir, suivie par les autres. Issei, qui courait aux côtés de Joker, fut sans doute le seul à entendre les sanglots de la jeune magicienne.


	12. Everlasting Feeling

**Everlasting Feeling**

La forêt était silencieuse comme un tombeau. Un vent glacial secouait lentement les branches des arbres tordus et sifflait au travers des carreaux brisés de la maison où Issei, Shirou, Rin, Saber et Joker avaient trouvé refuge.

C'était une petite maison de pierre, une sorte de pavillon de chasse, probablement inhabitée depuis longtemps vu la végétation qui tapissait le sol du rez de chaussée. En revanche, le premier étage était occupable.

Shirou, Rin et Saber s'isolèrent dans la seule chambre de l'étage afin de « renforcer le pacte » entre Shirou et Saber, et donc Issei fut poliment mais fermement mis dehors. Décidant d'aller prendre l'air, il descendit les marches pour aller sur le perron de la bâtisse abandonnée. Il y trouva Joker, assit sur la pierre froide, et regardant d'un air absent la lune que l'on pouvait apercevoir grâce à une trouée dans le feuillage épais des arbres. Issei hésita un moment, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Où sont les autres? Demanda Joker après quelques minutes de silence.

-Ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre du premier étage pour restaurer le capital de magie de Saber. Il me semblait que j'étais de trop, donc je suis descendu.

-Ça, j'imagine qu'il valait mieux que tu ne restes pas dans leur pattes, pouffa Joker d'un air entendu.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Issei. C'est si compliqué que ça? Si tu sais quelque chose dis le moi! Comme ça, si tu tombes à court de magie, je pourrais t'approvisionner, même si je n'ai pas de circuit magique!

Joker ricana un bon coup.

-Master, partager sa magie est un acte très difficile, qui sous-entend que l'on ouvre complêtement son âme à la personne en face. Il faut donc un état émotionnel très particulier. Et, pour dire les choses élégamment, la façon la plus courante de se retrouver dans cet état est... Une certaine forme de contact physique particulièrement intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les oreilles d'Issei devinrent d'un rouge prononcé.

-Bien entendu, poursuivit impitoyablement Joker, c'est plus facile si les deux participants sont de sexe opposé, mais rien n'empêche le contraire. Donc, Master, si je tombe à court de magie, je me souviendrai de votre offre généreuse...

Issei s'éloigna compulsivement de son servant qui éclata de rire.

-Te bile pas, Master, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Les servants de classe Joker ont la capacité de recouvrir petit à petit leur magie en se servant de la présence du Graal. Tant qu'elle n'est pas utilisée d'un coup, ma magie pourra toujours être récupérée. On n'aura pas besoin de recourir à des mesures aussi extrêmes. Sauf si tel est votre bon plaisir, Master...

Issei secoua la tête avec véhémence. Soudain, il sembla comme frappé par une révélation et désigna du pouce le premier étage de la maison, avec un air de profonde incrédulité

Joker eut un petit haussement d'épaule fataliste.

-C'est effectivement probable qu'ils aient recours à cette pratique. Mais il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout. Parfois, le simple fait d'être proche peut suffire. Ça dépend des personnes.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit tandis qu'Issei essayait de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

-Joker, tes blessures?

-Guéries. C'était juste quelques contusions et égratignures consécutives à mon choc contre un mur. Demain, tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Un autre silence.

-Joker...

-Hum?

-Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai pris des décisions pour mon propre intérêt, sans penser à toi, et mettant en danger ta... Notre mission. Pardonne moi. Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tard maintenant, mais... je ne recommencerai pas. Sois-en sûr.

-Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Master. Tu es bien incapable de rester sans rien faire quand tes amis sont en danger. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'es sympathique, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis touché par ton attention. Considère que notre petit malentendu est résolu à présent.

Issei serra la main tendue.

Joker s'allongea sur le perron, les yeux fixés sur le ciel nocturne.

-La lune est tellement belle ce soir... Je me rappelle combien j'aimais la regarder quand j'étais vivant.

Issei ne répondit rien.

-Je ne fais que parler à moi même, Master. Toute remarque est inutile.

_C'est bien ce que j'avais compris._

-Mon Master m'a demandé plus tôt si j'étais Johan le Surin. J'ai répondu non. Pourtant, avant que je ne devienne un esprit héroïque, j'étais un voleur qui pouvait tout à fait prétendre à ce nom. J'ai pénétré dans d'innombrables châteaux, volé d'innombrables trésors, échappé à d'innombrables gardes... Provoqué l'évanouissement d'innombrables princesses et la fureur d'innombrables rois... J'étais le Voleur Insaisissable. Pas de morale, pas de principes, pas de haine, pas de colère... Juste l'excitation du larcin et le plaisir d'aller dépenser son argent dans les tavernes.

Joker se tut quelques instants.

-Puis je n'ai plus été seul. Un des mes amis d'enfance m'a retrouvé et s'est joint à moi. Nous faisions nos mauvais coups à deux, et le plaisir n'en était que plus grand. Pour la première fois, ça devenait même amusant de le faire. On ne volait pas grand chose. Le seul fait de s'introduire là où on ne devait pas suffisait. Et d'autres sont venus. On formait une petite bande. Ils venaient, apprenaient un peu de moi, puis repartaient un beau jour se faire pendre ailleurs. Sauf une. Elle, elle est restée après avoir tout appris. Elle est devenue notre amie à tous les deux. Elle nous a accompagné partout, nous a sauvé la vie, a été sauvée... C'était les plus belles années de ma vie. Nous... Etions très proches elle et moi.

Issei évita de regarder le visage de Joker et se concentra lui aussi dans la contemplation de l'astre nocturne.

-Puis elle a été capturée. Une erreur bête comme ça peut arriver. On était devenus célèbres à force, alors ils ne l'ont pas tué tout de suite. Ils ont préféré l'enfermer dans un château soit-disant imprenable, espérant nous coincer pendant qu'on irait la délivrer. C'était mal nous connaître. Moi et mon ami y sommes allée, et nous avons traversé tous les pièges pour arriver devant sa cellule.

Joker poussa un soupir.

-Et alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte, mon ami d'enfance m'a poignardé. Je ne m'étais jamais douté qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être laissé de côté. Il m'a poignardé, dissimulé mon corps, il l'a libérée, et a mis le feu au château pour couvrir sa fuite. Il a raconté à tout le monde que je m'étais sacrifié pour la réussite de la mission. Ça, plus nos exploits passés, a contribué à créer ma légende. Je suis devenu un esprit héroïque.

Joker tendit la main vers la lune.

-Et l'impossible s'est produit. J'ai été invoqué pour la guerre du Graal en tant que servant Assassin. Cette guerra avait lieu cinq ans après ma mort. Il y avait une chance sur des milliards, mais c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. J'ai neutralisé mon Master, et je suis parti à la recherche de mon ami. J'ai fini par le trouver. Il s'était rangé des voitures et menait une vie paisible. J'étais bien décidé à lui faire payer sa trahison, puis retourner vers mon Master, gagner la guerre du Graal et utiliser son pouvoir pour revenir à cette nuit là.

Le bras de Joker retomba lentement.

-C'est alors que je l'ai vue. Elle était rayonnante. Elle portait un petit garçon de trois ans dans ses bras, et paraissait tout simplement heureuse. Je ne dis pas qu'elle m'avait oublié, mais si l'on prend les choses de son point de vue, deux hommes qu'elle aimait beaucoup avaient tout risqué pour venir la sauver, et l'un d'entre eux -celui qu'elle aimait le plus- y avait laissé sa vie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'au bout du temps nécessaire à surmonter sa peine, elle aille de l'avant. Et elle était heureuse.

Issei sentit Joker trembler légérement.

-Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il puisse la rendre si heureuse. Je ne savais même plus si j'avais le droit de piétiner ce bonheur en changeant le cours des énènements. Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été tué cette nuit là? J'aurais probablement continué ma vie de voleur, pourchassé partout. Je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de lui offrir cette vie simple et tranquille. Je suis retourné auprès de mon Master, mais j'ai été très vite vaincu vu que je n'avais plus de motivation dans ce conflit. Le Graal ne me servait plus de rien. Après mon élimination, je suis devenu un servant de Classe Joker. Mais je n'étais plus Johan le Surin. Cet homme est mort quand il a vu le sourire de cette fille. »

* * *

Le ciel commença à s'éclaircir à l'horizon.

« Il serait temps d'aller se reposer, Master. Dans quelques heures, Berserker et son Master nous retrouverons. Et à ce moment, il faudra être très prudent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer avant d'avoir arrêter le tricheur de cette guerre!

Issei aquiesca et saisit la main tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu as raison. Faisons de notre mieux! »


	13. Magie de Projection

**Magie de Projection**

« Ici, ça me semble parfait. »

Rin considéra d'un oeil critique la clairière embrumée dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, quelques heures après avoir quitté leur logis temporaire, se préparant à affronter bientôt Ilyasviel von Eizbern, et son servant Berserker.

Issei regarda Rin aller de ça et là dans la clairière, inspectant les arbres, la vue générale, repérant probablement les meilleurs points d'attaque et abris, avant de revenir se placer en face de ses « troupes ».

Saber semblait aller beaucoup mieux, et avait l'air prête au combat. Le fait qu'elle et Shirou aient encore un peu de mal à se regarder en face sans baisser les yeux en rougissant fut unanimement ignoré. Shirou avait aussi récupéré depuis la veille, et n'avait plus de séquelles du sortilège qui l'avait forcé à se laisser kidnapper par une petite fille de douze ans.

Issei était comme d'habitude, et avait fini par retrouver son habituelle tête de président du conseil des élèves, froid et efficace. Derrière lui, Joker avait les yeux fermés et semblait à l'écoute de quelquechose.

_Ça s'annonce très difficile_... Se dit la jeune magicienne. _Nous devons affronter le servant le plus fort et nous ne disposons que de deux servants, dont l'un presque à bout de forces, et de trois masters... Et il n'y a que moi qui soit un tant soit peu puissante en magie. Shirou ne sait rien faire à part renforcer, et Issei... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il sait créer des barrières. Ça pourra être utile, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parvienne à tenir Berserker à distance_.

« Je vais dire les choses simplement, commença-t-elle en parcourant du regard ses compagnons. Ilyasviel et Berserker vont bientôt nous rattraper. Même si nous partons tout de suite, nous ne pouvons plus les semer, et de toute façon, nous ne gagnerons pas en nous contentant de fuir. Le vrai problème, c'est Berserker. Saber pourrait le blesser si elle avait assez de magie, mais elle a à peine récupéré de quoi se maintenir dans ce monde. Joker nous a dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre. Shirou et Issei, n'en parlons même pas...

Les deux garçon semblèrent sur le point de faire une remarque, mais un regard glacial de Rin les fit taire.

-Reste moi, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était la jeune fille. J'ai à priori la puissance de feu nécessaire, grâce aux joyaux dans lesquels je stocke ma magie depuis plus de dix ans. Mais je n'en ai que très peu, donc on ne peut pas se permettre que je le rate, ou qu'il pare.

Elle se tourna vers les deux servants.

-Je vais avoir besoin que vous distrayiez Berserker le temps que j'aie une ouverture. Battez vous à plein potentiel, mais ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés.

-Ma chère enfant, le simple fait de le combattre EST un risque inconsidéré, intervint Joker en haussant les épaules. Et si je puis me permettre un commentaire...

Rin l'encouragea d'un mouvement du menton.

-Ton analyse, ta stratégie, tout ça est excellent, mais... Vous vous compliquez inutilement la vie. Il ya quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Quelque chose dont même Issei où Shirou pourraient se charger.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil acéré aux deux Masters.

-Tuer Ilyasviel.

-Qu...Quoi? On ne peut pas faire ça!! S'exclama Shirou.

-Pourquoi donc? C'est le point faible de Berserker. Elle a une magie très puissante, mais elle l'utilise intégralement pour le contrôler à sa guise. Elle est donc totalement incapable de lancer des sorts en situation de combat. A vous deux, pendant que Saber, Rin et moi attaquons Berserker, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous occupez d'elle. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite fille...

Il s'interrompit en voyant la tête de Shirou et d'Issei. Même Rin avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Bon sang... Et ça prend part à la Guerre du Graal... J'ai compris, on prendra le plan de la demoiselle.

Il tressaillit brusquement.

-Ils arrivent? Demanda Rin très rapidement.

Joker aquiesca d'un signe de tête.

-A vos positions, vite!! »

Elle entra dans la clairière en vainqueur, le colosse marchant sans un bruit à ses côtés. Ses proies avait dù se rendre à l'évidence, vu qu'elles avaient cessé de fuir. Enfin, presques toutes.

Il y avait là Saber, Shirou, le servant Joker et le binoclard abjurateur qui devait être son master. La magicienne des Tohsaka n'était nulle part. Elle avait dù les abandonner, vu qu'elle était la seule à être en état de fuir: Saber était affaiblie au point de disparaître, Shirou devait encore subir quelques effets de l'enchantement, et Joker avait été blessé lors du dernier affrontement.

Mais cela ne ferait guère de différence: qu'elle les massacre ici ou après leur avoir couru après n'était pas important.

Joker et Saber attendaient au milieu de la clairière, Shirou et l'autre Master se tenaient un peu en retrait.

Il n'était même pas besoin de parler pour leur annoncer leur mort prochaine: leurs yeux montraient qu'ils le savaient déjà.

« Deviens fou, Berserker... » Murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix douce.

«** ROOOAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRH**!! »

Le géant poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les arbres, et se jeta sur ses victimes, son _gigantesque_ hachoir levé.

* * *

« Guh!! »

Joker roula sur le sol, sa cape soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se projeta de côté en frappant le sol de ses bras, esquivant de justesse le coup de grâce de Berserker.

Un tourbillon bleu et acier passa le temps d'un éclair dans son champ de vision: Saber revenant à la charge.

_Ça fait cinq minutes que ça dure, se dit le servant Modérateur. On ne se bat plus, on se contente de revenir l'un après l'autre se faire envoyer dans le décor... Mais qu'attend donc Rin_?

D'un revers négligent de la main, Berserker jeta Saber à terre.

« Saber!! »

Deux flêches ricochèrent sur la tempe de Berserker sans seulement attirer l'attention du Monstre. Shirou murmura un juron et encocha une nouvelle flèche sur la corde de l'arc qu'il avait fait apparaître à partir d'une branche « modifiée » par magie.

Berserker leva encore une fois son arme afin de frapper Saber qui essayait de battre en retraite. Joker s'interposa, sa lourde épée à deux mains sifflant dans le vent. Le colosse ne força même pas, et le fit reculer d'une seule main, avant d'enchaîner une rafale de coups si violente que Joker n'avait même pas le temps de parer: il s'était dissimulé derrière son épée et attendait que l'orage passe.

Le servant de l'épée essaya de prendre Berserker par le flanc, mais sans succès: le géant se contenta de changer de cible, et reprit de plus belle son déluge de coups.

_Ce n'est pas bon du tout... On va se faire tuer à ce rythme_!

Joker accrocha le regard amusé de la petite fille qui profitait du spectacle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

_Tant pis, on ne peut plus attendre que Rin se manifeste_!

Joker passa derrière Berseker et fila tel un serpent en direction de celle sans qui le monstre ne resterait pas longtemps dans ce monde, espérant que Saber réussirait à le garder occupé durant quelques secondes encore.

La petite fille ne détourna pas les yeux et le regarda venir, le même petit sourire toujours accroché à son visage angélique.

Joker eut soudain l'impression qu'un mur s'était matérialisé devant lui: Berserker avait bondi et venait de réatterrir juste en face de lui. Le hachoir déchira l'air, prenant de court le servant modérateur.

« PARE-LE, JOKER!! Hurla Issei qui avait tout suivi avec angoisse.

Il sentit le médaillon le brûler alors qu'une autre marque de commandement s'effaçait. L'effet fut cependant spectaculaire. Joker dont la garde avait été prise en défaut par l'arrivée surprise de Berserker ramena sa lame devant lui à une vitesse inimaginable et dévia le coup titanesque. La petite fille fit une moue agaçée.

-Arrête de jouer avec lui, Berserker!! Il commence vraiment à m'ennuyer! »

Joker sentit soudain une masse comparable à celle d'une maison le frapper violemment sur le flanc et il fut envoyé rouler au sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres: Utilisant l'inertie de son coup précédent, Berserker avait pivoté sur lui même et lui avait administré un coup de pied circulaire de toute beauté. Un geste sans doute dicté par la sauvagerie et la furie du combat plus que par une réelle maîtrise, mais l'efficacité n'en était pas moindre.

Mais ce faisant, Berserker avait ouvert sa garde et mis en péril son équilibre. Saber surgit de derrière Joker et l'attaqua de toutes ses forces, le forçant à reculer.

C'est à ce moment que Rin sauta de la branche de l'arbre où elle s'était cachée, envoyant d'un gracieux mouvement de bras une demi douzaine de projectiles brillants en direction de la tête de Berserker.

« _Ein, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf_!! »

Une détonation qui en aurait remontré à un bazooka retentit dans la clairière. Le haut du torse de Berserker était environné de fumée, et il se tenait totalement immobile, comme un statue antique.

_Quelle puissance de feu_..._ Cette petite a un potentiel magique absolument dément_, se dit Joker, ébahi.

Shirou et Issei poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, et même Saber abaissa de quelques millimètres son épée.

C'est alors que le poing de Berserker se referma sur Rin avant qu'elle n'aie touché le sol.

« RIN!! »

* * *

La quasi totalité des combattants en présence poussèrent un cri d'angoisse et se jetèrent de plus belle contre le Géant, qui les repoussa distraitement de sa main libre, tandis qu'il mettait de plus en plus de force dans l'autre afin de broyer tout doucement la jeune sorcière se débattant.

Shirou, fou de rage, alla même jusqu'à attaquer à main nues le servant dément, ne réussissant qu'à se faire étendre pour le compte. Issei essaya d'utiliser le _Ku Jo No In_ pour libérer Tohsaka, sans succès: les doigts de Berserker continuaient leur oeuvre de mort.

Joker se releva tout à fait et prit son épée à deux mains.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, murmura-t-il en fixant son ennemi, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Issei sentit la magie envahir le corps de Joker et irradier par toutes les pores de sa peau.

_Tiens toi prêt, Issei_, entendit le jeune homme dans sa tête._ Je vais créer une ouverture avec mon Hougu. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras en profiter pour aller régler le compte d'Ilya_. _Fais-le sans tarder, ou Tohsaka va mourir_!

Issei déglutit péniblement et jeta un regard en coin à la petite fille qui riait en contemplant les efforts inutiles de ses proies.

_La tuer_? _En serais-je capable_?

L'épée de Joker décrivit une élégante arabesque dans l'air et alla se caler à côté de son pied gauche.

« **Nanatsu**... »

A ce moment, un éclair ébouissant emplit la clairière, et la main de Berserker maintenant Rin prisonnière tomba au sol, tranchée. Le géant regarda stupidement son moignon, puis le jeune homme planté devant lui, une épée étincelante à la main:

Shirou.


	14. Sorcellerie

**Sorcellerie**

Issei recula pas à pas.

Le géant apparemment invulnérable s'approchait de lui, chacun de ses pas faisant trembler le sol, son gigantesque hachoir sifflant dans l'air alors qu'il l'agitait devant lui, comme par jeu.

Soudain, la lueur bestiale dans ses yeux se teinta de folie furieuse et la masse de force et de férocité brute se propulsa en avant, avide de répandre le sang...

* * *

« ...! »

Issei ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il voyait un plafond famillier, et non un servant en furie, et le seul bruit qu'il entendait était quelques gazouillis étouffés venant de sa fenêtre.

_Un rêve_...

Il se trouvait dans la chambre que Shirou avait mise à sa disposition, quelques jours plus tôt. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il avait fait une sacrée grasse matinée.

_En même temps, j'en avais besoin, avec ce qui s'est passé hier_...

Les évènements de la veille lui paraissaient à présent groteques, comme issus d'un cauchemar:

La petite fille déchaînant son servant, Saber, Joker et Rin tenus en échec, la jeune magicienne broyée par les doigts de Berserker...

Et puis soudain, Shirou s'interposant avec une épée jaillie du néant, délivrant Tohsaka et portant un coup fatal au monstre avec l'aide de Saber, lui ôtant sept de ses vies d'un seul coup...

Le retour à la maison de Shirou avait été assez difficile: Saber était toujours aussi faible, et avait subi plusieurs blessures au cours du combat, Issei soutenait Rin qui avait plusieurs côtes fêlées, et Shirou titubait sous le poids de la petite fille appelée Illyasviel qui s'était évanouie après la disparition de Berserker, et que Shirou avait refusé d'abandonner. En fait, seul Joker était à peu près opérationnel, grâce à ses pouvoirs de régénération venant de sa classe de servant modérateur.

Une fois rendus, les uns et les autres étaient allés soigner leur plaies, manger un morceau ou bien s'effondrer sur le premier lit venu et dormir.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule, Issei décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres et se leva, le corps plein de courbatures.

* * *

La salle à manger était assez calme: il n'y avait que Rin et Saber, en train de manger le petit déjeuner qui prouvait que Shirou devait être levé lui aussi.

« Tiens, le lève-tard! Fit Rin d'une voix moqueuse. On se demandait si tu te réveillerais avant ce soir. Pour un président du conseil des élèves, avoir un comportement aussi relâché, franchement... »

Issei préféra s'asseoir sans relever la remarque.

Pendant qu'il ingurgitait le succulent petit déjeuner préparé par Shirou, et alors qu'une professeur Fujimura entrait en trombe dans la maison en tonnant qu'on lui fournisse des explications quant à la nuit passée hors de la maison ; Issei se sentit pour la première fois depuis quelques temps étrangement en paix avec lui-même, comme si avoir frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises lui avait soudain révélé à quel point le fait d'avoir tous ses membres intacts était agréable.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Rin et Saber regardèrent Shirou de façon appuyée en disant qu'elles lui seraient _INFINIMENT_ reconnaissantes de bien vouloir leur expliquer les événements de la veille. Issei était assez intéressé par la réponse, mais Tohsaka lui annonça avec un charmant sourire que sa présence ne ferait que les déranger et que de plus, il avait sans doute mieux à faire avec son servant. Le tout sans cesser de le pousser doucement mais fermement en direction de la porte, qu'elle lui referma au nez, toujours avec le sourire.

Issei marmonna deux-trois dictons à propos de la duplicité des femmes et s'en alla trouver Joker.

Sans surprise, il le trouva dans le salon, près de l'armoire renfermant les liqueurs qui avaient dû appartenir au père de Shirou, et qu'il avait sans doute préféré conserver en souvenir de lui. N'ayant peut-être pas envisagé ce cas de figure, ou n'en ayant rien à faire, Joker en était déjà à sa troisième bouteille dont le contenu baissait allégrement.

« Tiens, Master, tu t'es levé tôt, si l'on prend en comptes les événements d'hier. Je pensais que tu n'émergerais pas avant demain.

Issei répondit par un haussement d'épaule et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, et déclina le verre qu'on lui tendait.

-Si tu ne viens pas me tenir compagnie, y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Poursuivit Joker.

-C'est juste que je me demandais si tu étais assez remis pour qu'on se lance dans notre propre mission…

Joker le regarda en silence.

-Tu ne comptes pas aider ton ami ? Finit-il par demander.

-Si, mais je sers notre objectif comme le sien en partant à la recherche du tricheur. De plus, il a compris la leçon, je crois, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin une nouvelle fois de voler à son secours. Et puis, je nous ai suffisamment retardés comme ça.

-ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'oublies pas ma raison d'être en ce monde, en tout cas, répondit sur un ton léger le servant en se resservant un verre d'un liquide ambré. J'ai un peu papoté de mon côté avec la fillette qui dirigeait Archer. Elle a eu affaire à des invocations qui volaient les âmes dans la cité, à très grande échelle. C'est peut-être notre client. De plus, ces créatures sont les mêmes que celles qui défendaient le temple du Ryudouji… Tu te souviens ?

-Assez, oui, murmura Issei en frissonnant au souvenir des golems d'os qui les avaient attaqués.

-Notre prochaine action sera d'essayer de savoir à quel servant ils sont reliés. Nous pourrons ainsi remonter jusqu'à son Master, même s'il se cache dans son repaire alors que son servant écume les rues Et même si nous ne réussissons pas à le coincer, le massacre de ses créatures devrait le forcer à se montrer...

-Nous opérerons de nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. J'ai l'impression qu'entre le lycée et nos tournées, tu va avoir un sacré retard niveau sommeil », conclut ironiquement Joker en se resservant une énième rasade.

* * *

Et de fait, durant les deux jours suivants, Issei dormit effectivement assez peu. Leurs rondes étaient tout simplement épuisantes, par leurs durées et par les nombreux dangers qu'elles recelaient, et Issei devait en plus y ajouter ses cours, son travail en tant que président du conseil des élèves et quelques séances d'entraînement à l'exorcisme.

Ainsi, un soir, Joker vint le récupérer après les cours pour l'emmener aussitôt faire leur ronde, comme à chaque fois que leur destination était un tant soit peu éloignée. Issei sourit faiblement à la vue du servant modérateur habillé en parfait Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde et se dirigea dans sa direction.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, Ryudô, fit soudain une voix grave juste derrière lui.

Issei sursauta très légèrement, mais ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. Il connaissait cette voix : celle du professeur Kuzuki, enseignant l'Histoire et la Géographie, et résidant temporairement au temple du Ryudouji. Lui et Kuzuki s'étaient toujours bien entendu, et Issei le considérait comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. De son côté, Kuzuki ne semblait sortir de sa réserve et de son calme à la limite de l'inhumain qu'en compagnie d'Issei.

-C'est vrai, professeur. Des tas de corvées nous sont tombées dessus, au conseil des étudiants, nous avons beaucoup de mal à les gérer.

-D'autant que, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez dû quitter votre domicile.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ce cambriolage a fait craindre à mon père qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, j'ai donc dû demander à un ami de m'héberger. Comment se passent les choses au temple ?

-Comme toujours.

-Comment avancent les préparatifs, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Risqua Issei, un petit sourire en coin.

Kuzuki haussa très légèrement les sourcils et remit en place ses lunettes rectangulaires. Les préparatifs dont parlait Issei étaient ceux des fiançailles du professeur Kuzuki avec une jeune femme assez mystérieuse qu'il avait ramenée au temple quelques semaines plus tôt. Issei avait, tout naturellement, eu quelques doutes sur cette étrangère, mais les choses avaient fini par se tasser et il avait presque fini par accepter son installation. Du reste, elle ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de leur pavillon et il n'avait guère le loisir de s'offusquer de sa présence au sein du temple.

-Ils avancent, finit par répondre Kuzuki. Les délais devraient être respectés. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail ce soir. Au revoir.

-Au revoir professeur, conclut Issei en s'éloignant vers Joker qui avait assisté à l'échange.

-Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-il abruptement, fixant le dos de Kuzuki avec une hostilité manifeste.

-Mon professeur, Soudjirou Kuzuki. Pourquoi ?

-Que sais-tu de lui ?

-Ma foi… Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. Il est arrivé au temple un beau jour, et mon père a accepté de le recueillir. Depuis ce moment, il habite avec les moines, et nous avons fini par sympathiser. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui arracher un mot au sujet de son passé.

-Quoi ? Il habite au temple ? Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses…

-Hein ? Ne va pas te faire des idées, Joker. Il n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire. Il n'a même pas d'aura magique, il est totalement impensable qu'il soit Master !

-Désolé de te contredire, Master, mais tu fais erreur : toi-même, tu n'as pas le moindre circuit magique, et pourtant tu es mon Master. De plus… Cet homme n'est pas normal. Il a des yeux de tueur.

-Non… Soudjirou a certes une allure peu engageante, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier.

-J'ai côtoyé les pires spécimens de l'humanité, Master, et je sais reconnaître un tueur quand j'en vois un. De plus, s'il est bel et bien engagé dans cette guerre, ça expliquerait la présence d'Assassin au temple.

-Mais c'est impossible, fit Issei, luttant pour rassembler ses idées. Il va se fiancer bientôt…

-Avec qui ?

-Une femme, qu'il a ramenée il y a quelques semaines…

-L'as-tu déjà rencontrée ? L'as-tu seulement aperçue ?

-N-non…

-Alors il t'a probablement menti. Et quand bien même il aurait dit vrai, rien ne nous dit que cette femme n'est pas un servant.

-Il faudrait en discuter avec les autres, articula Issei, à court d'arguments.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tohsaka… Elle est une excellente magicienne, elle devrait pouvoir nous aider, nous dire si c'est possible que ce soit un master…

-Bien. Allons-y maintenant, la ronde attendra. »

* * *

Rin accueillit la nouvelle pensivement, comme si elle avait déjà envisagé ce cas de figure. Pour finir, il fut décidé que Shirou, Saber et Archer irait s'embusquer sur le chemin du professeur Kuzuki tandis que Joker et Issei iraient jeter un œil du côté du temple du Ryudouji.

« Comme ça, s'il est seul et que c'est un master, vous vous assurerez que son servant ne viendra pas en renfort, et s'il est accompagné vous aurez le champ libre pour inspecter le temple, » conclut la jeune magicienne à la fin de la réunion stratégique.

Le soir même, les deux « équipes » se séparèrent et se dirigèrent l'une vers le temple, l'autre vers l'école.

Après une bonne heure de marche (_Joker avait insisté pour que l'approche du temple se fasse de façon la plus discrète possible)_, Issei et son servant arrivèrent en bas des marches du temple. Joker serra les poings et marmonna un juron sulfureux.

« Un problème ? S'enquit Issei.

-Oui et non. Ton ami, Saber et la petite magicienne auront un travail plus facile que prévu, mais nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans le temple : Assassin monte toujours la garde.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Issei, tentant en vain de percer les ténèbres de l'escalier.

-J'ai dans mes aptitudes de classe la faculté de repérer les servants à longue distance, souviens toi. Et bien qu'Assassin puisse dissimuler sa présence, il n'est pas encore assez bon à ce jeu pour m'échapper.

-Et que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

-Eh bien on va s'asseoir et attendre. Et quand l'heure fixée par Rin sera passée, on retournera chez Shirou. »

* * *

Il était plus de 4h du matin quand Issei et Joker poussèrent la porte de la résidence Emiya.

Le salon était ravagé, et au centre se tenait Saber, palpant d'un air incrédule la fente dans son armure qu'une femme encapuchonnée venait de pratiquer au moyen d'une dague biscornue. Dans un coin de la salle, Shirou et Rin étaient également paralysés par la stupéfaction.

Issei cligna des yeux et vit que la silhouette de la femme inconnue se superposait comme une ombre à celle d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien : Sakura, la sœur de Shinji Matou et qui passait régulièrement chez Shirou pour l'aider dans les tâches ménagères.

Un mouvement fluide à sa droite lui indiqua que Joker venait de dégainer et s'avançait vivement vers la silhouette, qui se retourna et plaça d'un geste précis la dague sur la gorge de Sakura. A moins que ce ne soit Sakura qui plaça elle-même la dague sur sa gorge, Issei n'arrivait pas à dissocier clairement les deux.

« Tu arrives un peu tard, servant modérateur, fit Sakura d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Avec cette jeune personne, je vais pouvoir mettre mes projets à exécution, et m'assurer la victoire… Si vous tenez à cette jeune personne, venez donc la réclamer dans mon repaire !

A ces mots, l'ombre entourant Sakura prit son envol, emmenant avec elle la jeune fille riant au travers de ses larmes.

Un lourd silence stupéfait s'ensuivit, puis tout le monde commença à parler en même temps.

-Comment Sakura a-t-elle pu blesser Saber ? fit Shirou, en soutenant la jeune fille blonde.

-Ouvre les yeux, elle était possédée par cette femme, répondit Joker. Qui est-ce, au passage ?

-Le servant du professeur Kuzuki, intervint Rin : Caster. Elle l'a défendu quand nous l'avons testé sur le chemin du retour.

-Mais ce n'était pas Assassin, son servant ? s'écria Issei.

-Visiblement non, ou alors ce n'était pas son unique servant.

-Joker, il faut qu'on l'arrête. Ça te concerne aussi, fit Rin en se tournant vers le servant Modérateur, car elle nous a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un autre moyen d'obtenir le Graal. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle vole les âmes des habitants de la cité, afin d'obtenir la puissance nécessaire pour invoquer le Graal sans attendre la fin de la guerre. »

Joker ne répondit pas. Il fit disparaître son arme dans les profondeurs de sa cape et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, suivi progressivement par tous les occupants de la pièce.


	15. L'Antre de l'Ensorcelleuse

**L'antre de l'Ensorcelleuse**

Les pas des cinq personnes résonnaient faiblement dans le tunnel humide qui plongeait dans les profondeurs du mont au sommet duquel se trouvait le temple Ryudouji.

Grâce aux talents de magicienne de Rin et aux dons de détection de Joker, ils avaient pu trouver assez facilement l'entrée du passage qui devait les mener dans le sanctuaire de Caster. Issei s'était étonné qu'on ne prenne pas la direction du temple lui même, mais Rin lui avait expliqué que, d'après la déclaration de Caster elle même, elle touchait au but. Elle n'avait donc plus besoin de défendre l'entrée du temple qui, s'il pouvait servir de base de repli sûre, remplissait moins bien les fonctions d'espace magique, à cause des protections spirituelles qui l'entouraient.

Joker avançait d'un pas vif en tête, suivi par Rin et Issei, tandis que Shirou et Saber fermaient la marche. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de marche dans la semi obscurité, ils débouchèrent dans une gigantesque caverne assez large pour accueillir une petite ville. D'ailleurs, sous leurs yeux s'étendaient des constructions rappellant une cité antique, tandis qu'au centre, en haut d'un immense escalier, trônait un temple grec.

« Il y a vraiment une grotte de cette taille sous le temple? Demanda Issei, éberlué.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Rin. C'est la magie de Caster qui a créé une telle cité. Vu le nombre d'âmes qu'elle a puisé dans Fuyuki-city, elle n'a dù avoir aucun mal à façonner un tel repaire.

-Selon toute logique, nos ennemis doivent se trouver dans le temple, dit Saber en fixant de son regard calme la construction majestueuse dominant la ville.

-A votre avis, qui risquons nous d'avoir à affronter? Intervint Shirou.

-Caster, bien évidemment, ses golems, le professeur Kuzuki... marmonna Rin en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Ça nous fait un servant, un master, plus les invocations, résuma Issei. De notre côté, nous avons deux servants, une magicienne de haut niveau, et deux masters. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre.

-Caster est une redoutable lançeuse de sort, précisa Joker. Et approvisionnée en mana comme elle l'est, elle est pour ainsi dire presque aussi forte que Saber. Si nous combattons servants contre servant, vous serez seuls face à Kuzuki et les golems.

-Je m'occuperai de Caster moi même, intervint Rin. Shirou et Issei devraient réussir de leur côté à tenir à distance les invocations. Joker réglera le cas de Kuzuki. Saber m'appuiera contre Caster, grâce à sa résistance magique qui dépasse tout ce que j'ai vu. Une fois Kuzuki hors jeu, Joker s'occupera des golems, tandis qu'Issei et Shirou iront récupérer Sakura. Ainsi, tout devrait bien se passer », conclut-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Les quatre autres aquiescèrent sans mot dire.

Le groupe se remit en marche, et pénétra dans les ruines antiques. Presque aussitôt, des golems d'os jaillirent de toute part et les attaquèrent, mais ils furent dispersés sans peine par les deux servants et Tohsaka.

Ils se taillèrent un chemin au travers de la meute hurlante et arrivèrent à l'escalier géant. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

Assassin.

* * *

« Je me demandais si vous arriveriez à temps, fit il de sa voix calme, posée, en descendant elégamment quelques marches.

-A temps? Répéta Issei, sans comprendre.

Assassin leva sa main droite: elle était transparente, comme du verre.

-Il est en train de disparaître de ce monde, murmura Rin à l'oreille d'Issei.

-... Je vois, dit Saber. Tu n'as pas été invoqué par un master humain, n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement. C'est Caster qui a effectué le rituel. Mais elle n'a pas jugé bon de me fournir régulièrement en mana. J'arrive au bout des ressources qu'elle m'a confié. Mais il semble que malgré cela, je puisse tout de même me rendre utile... Dans un ultime combat contre le servant le plus fort au corps à corps.

Son long katana vibra très légérement dans la lueur blafarde qui provenait du temple. Il fixait Saber droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière fit un mouvement pour s'avancer, mais Joker la prit de vitesse et se plaça en bas des marches.

-Toi, Joker? Demanda Assassin, amusé. Je ne veux pas de toi comme adversaire pour mon dernier combat. Si Saber m'affronte, je vous laisserai passer. Un servant comme toi qui refuse de se battre pleinement ne présente aucun intérêt.

Il allait reporter son attention sur Saber quand il se figea, ainsi que la totalité du groupe.

Issei, au fur à mesure des combats, avait fini par réussir à sentir « l'envie de tuer », l'aura meurtrière qui entourait les combattants surhumains que sont les servants. Il réussissait même à voir les différences entre les auras des diverses personnes: Saber avait une aura brûlante, presque éblouissante; Archer avait une aura métallique, perçante; celle de Berserker était tout simplement trop intense et renversante pour pouvoir être décrite, celle d'Assassin était terriblement acérée et dirigée directement contre sa cible, comme son katana...

Mais l'envie de tuer de Joker n'avait rien de tout cela. C'était une sorte de sensation sombre, suintante, qui faisait frissoner de malaise rien qu'à la percevoir, comme un poison mortel. Issei se sentit pendant quelques instants terriblement impressionné par Assassin envers qui cette aura était dirigée, mais qui ne montrait pas de réaction significative.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Assassin, siffla Joker entre ses dents.

-Tu as l'air un peu plus motivé que la dernière fois, concéda Assassin. Ta tête est bien moins élégante que celle de Saber, mais je m'en contenterai.

Il fit quelques pas de côté, libérant le passage pour les quatres autres. Rin s'élança sans perdre une seconde et grimpa les esacliers quatre à quatre, suivie par Shirou puis Saber. Issei hésita quelques instants puis s'engagea dans les marches. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il entendit la voix de Joker résonner dans sa tête.

_Fais attention à toi, Master_. _Protège les arrières de ton ami, mais ne tente rien d'irréfléchi_.

_Compris_, répondit mentalement Issei en faisant un faible sourire.

Une fois l'escalier redevenue silencieux, les deux servants se défièrent du regard quelques instants.

-Ne me déçois pas, finit par dire Assassin en se mettant en garde. Ce combat est mon seul souhait.

-Tu ne perdras pas au change », assura Joker en dégainant sa rapière.

Assassin et Joker se sourirent presque aimablement. Puis ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, et l'escalier résonna du choc de leurs lames.

* * *

Rin, Saber, Issei et Shirou arrivèrent enfin au sommet de l'escalier. Le temple était en fait une sorte d'amphithéâtre, au centre duquel était dessé une sorte d'autel. Une silhouette était renversée dessus.

« Sakura! » S'écria Rin.

Elle courut le long de la rampe amenant au coeur de l'ampithéâtre, jusqu'au corps inanimée de la jeune fille. Shirou et Saber descendirent à leur tour, aux aguets.

Mais soudain, alors que Rin essayait de charger Sakura sur ses épaules, cette dernière eut un spasme et la repoussa violemment. Tohsaka retomba lourdement sur le sol, et contempla d'un air stupéfait la tache rouge sombre qui s'étendait sur ses vêtements. Dans la main de Sakura, une petite dague étincelait.

« Hahahahahahahahaha!!

Une femme vêtue d'une robe à capuchon dissimulant presque entièrement son visage apparut dans les airs, flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Elle semblait très amusée de voir les visages stupéfaits des quatres jeunes gens.

-Vous avez mis du temps, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire méprisant. Et où est le servant modérateur? Ne me dites pas qu'il a refusé de venir, après le mal que je me suis donné pour tous vous recevoir!

-Haaaaaaaah!

**Clang****!**

Saber avait chargé Caster sans attendre, mais son épée fut bloquée par une espèce de tentacule d'énergie noire crépitante. Au même moment, Sakura poussa un cri déchirant, et d'autres tentacules jaillirent juste à côté d'elle et attaquèrent Saber, la forçant à reculer.

-Oh? On dirait que cette jeune fille ne désire pas partir avec vous, en fin de compte, fit Caster, l'air de s'amuser prodigieusement. L'invocation du Saint Graal va pouvoir commencer, et c'est mon réceptacle... Je ne vous laisserai pas la prendre aussi facilement.

-Toi!!

Shirou fonça sur Caster, mais alors qu'il passait devant une des colonnes antiques bordant l'amphithéâtre celle ci explosa, alors que Soudjirou Kuzuki apparaissait, ses yeux froids fixés sur Shirou et Issei.

-Emiya, Tohsaka, marmonna-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Et même Ryudo... Le destin est parfois particulièrement moqueur.

-Professeur Kuzuki »... Murmura Issei d'un ton incertain.

Le maître de Caster sembla pendant quelques secondes d'être sur le point de dire quelquechose, mais il se ravisa et se remit en garde, ses poings luisant faiblement.

Shirou et Issei se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Au passage, Issei jeta un oeil derrière lui et aperçut Saber esquivant les tentacules qui jaillissaient du sol et Rin qui se relevait péniblement.

Caster, toujours en suspension dans l'air, souriait joyeusement en contemplant les signes cabalistiques gravés sur le sol de l'amphithéâtre se mettre à luire faiblement, alors que Sakura continuait de crier de douleur, les yeux exorbités.

* * *

« Uryaaaaaaaah! »

**Swooooosh! **

Le katana brilla faiblement dans la lumière diffuse émise par le plafond de la grotte, et dessina un arc de cercle quasi parfait.

Joker se tassa sur lui même et évita le coup, pendant que son adversaire prenait du champ et se remettait en garde. D'une détente sèche, il fondit sur lui, deux dagues à la main. Il stoppa la lame d'Assassin avec l'une et frappa sa gorge avec la seconde, mais son adversaire pivota légèrement et évita le coup. Tournant dans le même sens que lui, Joker dessina un motif mortel avec ses dagues qui virevoltaient dans ses mains et visaient le cou, les épaules ou la nuque du samourai. Celui-ci, bien que gêné par la taille de son immense sabre, réussissait quand même à esquiver ou parer la plupart des attaques et força Joker à se reculer quand, après avoir détourné d'un geste le bras qui filait vers ses yeux, Assassin fit un tour sur lui même et frappa de toute la longueur de sa lame pour couper son ennemi en deux.

Joker bondit en arrière, se réceptionna légèrement et repartit de plus belle à la charge. Ses deux dagues se changèrent en un fouet plombé qui s'enroula autour du sabre d'Assassin. Tirant dessus sans cesser de courir, Joker se rapprocha du servant en tenant son katana à l'écart. Soudain, il transforma son fouet en rapière et, d'un ample mouvement circulaire durant lequel sa lame glissa le long du tranchant, envoya de côté l'arme d'Assassin.

« Prends ça!! »

Joker utilisa son dernier mouvement pour tourner vivement sur lui même et asséner de toute ses forces un grand coup d'épée à deux mains qui fracassa une volée de marches. Assassin réussit à esquiver en se mettant de profil, et dû rouler au sol pour échapper à la rafale de couteaux de lancer qui s'ensuivit.

« Raaaaahaaaaaaaah!! »

Joker l'assaillit à nouveau avec sa rapière, la pointe étincelante cherchant à atteindre les organes vitaux d'Assassin qui maniait son katana avec la même grâce et la même élégance que son adversaire. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent brutalement, les servants luttant pour la domination, puis les deux rompirent brutalement le combat, se séparant de quelques marches.

« Sans aucun doute, tu es plus motivé, lança Assassin en contemplant les déchirures qui ornaient ça et là son hakama (_vêtement traditionnel_). Je dois avouer que je n'espérais pas autant de ta part.

-J'ai horreur de décevoir ceux qui comptent sur moi, répondit Joker en jouant distraitement avec sa rapière, sans faire attention aux multiples coupures qui émaillaient ses bras et son visage.

-Est-ce là la seule raison?

-Pas seulement. Cette fois, je me bats dans les limites de ma mission: tu es un servant allié à un master qui ne suit pas les règles. D'ailleurs, ta seule présence les bafoue quelque peu.

Assassin haussa gracieusement ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment important, de toute façon, fit-il en levant la pointe de son sabre. Nous devons juste profiter du combat qui s'offre à nous. Car tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà atteint tes limites, j'espère?

Joker émit un petit rire. Sa rapière fit une élégante arabesque devant son visage et se figea, pointe au ciel.

-Tu voulais voir toutes les formes de mon arme, pas vrai? Demanda Joker en rouvrant les yeux.

Assassin ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un pas en avant.

-La vraie forme de mon épée... _**Tortelame**_!

Joker fit tournoyer brusquement sa rapière entre ses doigts, et la lança en l'air. Assassin plongea, le sabre dardé sur le coeur de Joker.

**Cling!**

La lame du samourai fut détournée en souplesse. L'arme que Joker avait rattrapée au vol était une fine langue de métal effilé d'environ deux mètres de long, très mince, avec une poignée ouvragée en son centre assez large pour y placer deux mains.

Assassin se replia de quelques pas. La double lame de Joker vrombit alors qu'il la faisait tourner comme une hélice autour de lui, avant de la darder sur son adversaire.

Les deux servants marquèrent une courte pause et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre de plus belle. Assassin frappait d'estoc et de taille avec un rythme incroyable, mais Joker paraît -ou plutôt détournait en douceur- chacun des coups, et contre-attaquait dans le même mouvement.

Joker attaqua latéralement, l'une des lames décrivant un arc de cercle en direction du cou d'Assassin. Celui ci ne para même pas, se contentant de faire un pas en arrière.

Un instant plus tard, Assassin se récupérait d'une main sur les marches pour ne pas perdre complètement l'équilibre après s'être laissé tomber à la renverse pour éviter la décapitation. Une longue coupure écarlate striait son visage. Joker se fendit d'un sourire carnassier, tenant son arme dont la lame avait coulissé de sorte à l'allonger d'un bon mêtre du côté ayant servi pour l'attaque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée? Demanda Assassin en se relevant tout à fait, ses yeux brillant de colère.

-Tortelame, mon arme consacrée, répondit Joker en rendant à son arme son équilibre original, puis en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui, la longueur des lames variant sans arrêt. Tes réflexes sont véritablement incroyables, Sasaki Kojirou: qui aurait cru que, sentant le danger, tu réussirais à éviter une attaque dont tu avais mal estimée la portée?

Il stoppa son petit jeu, la langue de métal sifflant alors qu'elle glissait dans la poignée pour donner plus de longueur à l'une des lames.

-A présent, si on reprenait, hm? Je gage que pour un épéiste accompli comme toi, faire un duel contre une arme à la longueur imprévisible doit avoir un certain intérêt... »

* * *

« _**Eïle Salve**_! »

Les six diamants dans la main de Tohsaka jetèrent une lueur aveuglante, puis se changèrent en autant de petites comêtes qui allèrent percuter l'autel sur lequel se tenait Sakura. Les tentacules semblèrent hésiter, comme en attente d'ordres. Rin sauta sur l'occasion et ses pieds, et sprinta en direction de la jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Quelques tentacules la suivirent, mais Saber les détruisit tous.

« Sakura! S'écria Rin en s'agenouillant près de la forme inanimée. Sakura!!

-Inutile de l'appeler, fit Caster en atterissant non loin. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre. Mais de toute façon, sois rassurée, il ne lui arrivera rien: mon sacrifice sera toi, en fin de compte!

Sa main gantée brilla alors qu'une orbe éblouissante y grandissait à vue d'oeil. Rin serra les dents et resserra sa prise sur ses derniers joyaux.

* * *

« Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Restsu! Sai! »

Issei enchaîna les signes à grande vitesse et fonça vers l'endroit où Shirou avait attiré Kuzuki, et où on pouvait entendre des cris et des claquements métalliques. Issei baissa la tête et courut presque au ras du sol, pour éviter les éclats de roc qui volaient partout à chaque fois que Soudjirou démolissait une colonne de ses redoutables poings. Il aperçut soudain Shirou en train de reculer, ébranlé par la puissance des coups de son ex-professeur.

Shirou avait une fois de plus étonné tout le monde avec son don de matérialisation en faisant apparaître les deux épées courtes d'Archer pour se battre. Il avait aussi fait apparaître l'épée de Saber un peu plus tôt, au moment d'entrer dans le souterrain.

Shirou trébucha, et tomba à la renverse. Aussitôt, Kuzuki fonça dans la faille, son poing filant droit vers son visage. Issei bondit et s'interposa, ses mains composant le dernier signe du rituel.

« ZEN!! »

Le poing de Kuzuki s'arrêta net, et comme lors de son combat contre Berserker, Issei eut cette impression de quelque chose en train de peser sur son esprit. Mais la pression causée par Soudjirou n'avait rien de comparable à celle, monstrueuse, de Berserker.

« Kooooooooooh!! »

Issei poussa un grand cri et déchaîna son énergie spirituelle, repoussant Kuzuki qui se recula de quelques mètres, apparemment surpris. Shirou se releva et alla se placer à côté d'Issei.

« Comment tu te sens? Murmura ce dernier à l'oreille du maître de Saber.

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, et que mes bras vont tomber en morceaux... Mais à part ça, ça va à peu près. Comment s'en tirent les autres?

-Pas très bien j'en ai peur. Caster a coincé Rin, et Saber n'arrive pas à se dépétrer des espèces de tentacules noirs qui sortent du sol.

-Alors pas de temps à perdre, fit Shirou en affermissant sa prise sur ses épées. On doit le battre le plus vite possible pour porter secours à Tohsaka. »

Issei aquiesca d'un signe de tête, et les deux chargèrent Kuzuki.

* * *

Assassin évita encore d'un cheveu l'attaque de Joker, et recula une fois de plus pour esquiver les suivantes.

Depuis que Joker avait sorti la dernière forme de son arme, le combat avait changé: Tortelame virevoltait entre les deux combattants, comme dotée d'une vie propre, grandissant, glissant et tournoyant avec des trajectoires complétements loufoques et insensées qui mettaient le samourai en difficulté. Les attaques imprévisibles de Joker l'empêchaient de se défendre de façon conventionelle, et son katana n'avait pas touché une seule fois la double lame diabolique de son adversaire: celle-ci, longue et fine, n'était pas faite pour parer ou écarter l'arme opposée. En revanche, ses variations constantes dictées par le coulissement de la lame dans la poignée au gré de son manieur pouvaient passer la meilleure des gardes. Assassin était donc constamment en train d'esquiver, de reculer, ne levant son sabre que pour s'assurer un ou deux angles de sûreté.

Brusquement, Joker stoppa son avance et fouailla l'air de sa lame, quasiment intégralement déployée d'un seul côté de l'arme. Assassin leva son sabre pour parer, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent: la langue d'acier venait de quitter la poignée, et filait vers lui comme un éclair métallique. Se décalant d'extrême justesse, il parvint à éviter l'empalement, mais sentit tout de même le tranchant effilé lui glisser entre les côtes. Il reporta son regard vers Joker, et vit qu'il avait profité de ce bref instant pour lui sauter dessus et lui envoyer sa botte ferrée en plein torse. Assassin n'eut pas le temps de parer ou d'esquiver, mais utilisa l'inertie du choc pour décoller de l'escalier, faire un gracieux salto dans les airs et réatterrir sur ses deux pieds, le sabre prêt.

Joker le poursuivit, mais s'arrêta net en apercevant le petit sourire d'Assassin. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait: une plate-forme.

« On dirait que tu le réalises finalement: ici, je peux utiliser _Tsubame Gaeshi_ sans risquer de perdre pied... Es-tu prêt, Joker?

Il prit son sabre à deux mains, et le monta lentement au niveau de son visage.

Joker fit reprendre à son arme sa forme de rapière, et avança tranquillement en direction d'Assassin.

-Si tu utilises ta botte secrète, je me dois de faire également appel à mon _Hougu_, dit-il en effectuant un salut d'escrimeur.

-Je ne demande pas mieux, fit Assassin avec un sourire en coin.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se figeant dans une posture parfaite, le sabre luisant dans la lumière sépulcrurale. Joker s'arrêta..

-_**Hiken**_... Murmura Sasaki Kojirou.

Joker se mit également en garde, sa cape flottant derrière lui, sa rapière pointée vers Assassin, l'autre poing sur les hanches. L'air sembla se figer sous la pression des deux servants en train de libérer leur magie. Assassin ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux et plongea vers Joker.

-_**Tsubame Gaeshi**_!

-_**Nanatsu Yoru**_!

(...)

Assassin ne comprend pas. Les trois coups de _Tsubame Gaeshi_ ont été tous les trois parés. Exactement en même temps. Son adversaire n'a pourtant effectué qu'un seul mouvement: celui qui a fait transpercer la gorge d'Assassin par la rapière de Joker. Et cependant, trois épées ont bloqué _Tsubame Gaeshi_.

Un sourire douloureux s'inscrit sur la face d'Assassin, alors qu'un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres et qu'il commence à disparaître. Il ouvre ses lèvres, et adresse ses derniers mots au servant vainqueur.

« Tricheur... »


	16. Le Roi d'Or

**Le Roi d'Or**

« Guaaaah!!

Les poumons de Shirou se vidèrent presque entièrement quand le poing du professeur Kuzuki s'écrasa sur son torse, le faisant tomber dans l'escalier descendant dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Shirou!! » Hurla Issei, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil leur ennemi se précipiter vers lui, les poings serrés.

Issei sauta en arrière, joignant ses mains pour faire le rituel du Ku Jo No In, mais il avait oublié un détail: les débris de colonnes de pierre qui jonchaient le sol. Il trébucha, tomba à la renverse, et sentit les doigts du professeur lui écorcher le front. Roulant en arrière, il dévala les marches à la suite de Shirou.

Dans l'arène, la situation était assez critique: Rin était acculée par Caster qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle, la forçant à utiliser ses dernières réserves de joyaux pour contrer ses attaques, attendant qu'elle soit à court. De plus, la jeune magicienne devait protéger Sakura, qui était inconsciente.

Saber se tenait au beau milieu de l'arène, et venait de finir de repousser les dernières attaques des tentacules d'énergie noire. Elle était prête à attaquer Caster, mais la défaite de Shirou la fit hésiter entre voler au secours de Rin ou aller protéger son Master de Kuzuki qui descendait tranquillement pour achever ses proies.

_Ce... Ce n'est pas bon du tout_!! _Qui aurait cru que Caster ferait appel au pouvoir du Saint Graal avant même la fin du Jeu_!_ Même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la battre avec des attaques conventionnelle_s!

Le chevalier brandissant Excalibur serra les dents et jeta un regard assassin à la sorcière qui riait aux éclats en voyant Rin repousser avec ses derniers diamants une déferlante d'énergie.

_Dois-je l'utiliser maintenant_? _Mon Hougu_... _Pour finir Caster en un seul coup et pouvoir combattre son Master ensuite_...

* * *

Issei essaya de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante au côté le cloua au sol.

_J'ai dû me casser une côte en tombant dans les escaliers_...

Ses yeux errèrent de la silhouette tremblante de Shirou essayant de se relever malgré son souffle coupé à celle, fine et implacable, de Kuzuki qui s'approchait d'eux.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Rin projetée au sol par une main invisible, tandis que Saber esquivait une rafale de rayons étincelants créés par Caster, et atterrissait non loin d'eux. Issei essaya en un ultime effort de se relever, en vain

_Je n'en peux plus_...

Soudain, l'air trembla et Issei crut percevoir une plainte semblable au grincement d'ongles contre du verre. Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsque tout le monde -sauf Shirou et Kuzuki- tourna son regard vers l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre.

« Ce bruit... C'était la confrontation des Hougu de deux servants, fit Saber. Je ne perçois plus l'aura de l'un d'entre eux...

_Joker et Assassin_?

-Master! S'écria soudain Caster. Le servant survivant vient par ici, vous devriez battre en retraite!

Kuzuki ne répondit pas, mais recula de quelques mètres vers le centre de l'arène, sans cesser de surveiller Issei, Saber et Shirou.

-Assassin a libéré son Hougu? Murmura Saber. Cette attaque, Tsubame Geshi, était rigoureusement imparable. Quel était celui de Joker? Demanda-t-elle a Issei.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien, admit Issei en réussissant à se redresser un peu.

_Si c'est Assassin le vainqueur, nous sommes définitivement fichus_...

Une fine silhouette atterrit brusquement devant eux, les vêtements en lambeaux, tailladé de partout, mais un sourire insolent vissé au visage.

-Désolé du retard. La conversation avec Assassin était passionnante, j'ai eu du mal à couper court à cet entretien... »

_Joker_.

* * *

Une vague de soulagement traversa Issei. Joker s'avança vers Kuzuki avec un air de prédateur, ses bras disparaissant dans les profondeurs de sa cape déchiquetée. Saber se retourna vers Caster, l'épée prête.

Caster s'était vivement reculée, et menaçait de son bras tendu Rin qui s'était traînée aux côtés de Sakura.

« Un pas de plus, servant modérateur, et je la tue! »

Joker stoppa, visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur: atteindre son but au prix d'une vie innocente, ou bien laisser échapper sa cible. Issei se leva tout à fait, et s'approcha de lui.

_Attends un peu, Joker_. _Je n'envisage pas non plus de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire_. _Attendons qu'elle fasse une erreur, quand elle essaiera de s'enfuir_.

_A tes ordres, Master_; fit la voix de Joker dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Visiblement, il semblait soulagé par les paroles d'Issei.

Issei, Shirou, Saber et Joker se rapprochèrent de Caster et Kuzuki qui tenaient toujours Rin et Sakura comme otages.

Caster avait retrouvé son calme moqueur, quelque peu perturbé par l'arrivée imprévue de Joker.

« Et maintenant, servant Caster? Fit Joker en se croisant les bras. Peut-on savoir comment tu comptes t'échapper?

-Oh, je ne compte pas fuir. En fait, je me demande si je devrais vous annihiler tous, ou si je vais vous laisser une chance de survie...

_Elle bluffe, non_? Demanda Issei en pensée.

_Pas vraiment, hélas. Son capital de magie est toujours aussi, fort contrairement à moi, et elle dispose de réserves quasi illimitées, contrairement à Saber, qui malgré sa condition de servant anti-lanceur de sorts par excellence n'a pas réussi à faire la différence_. _Je t'avoue que c'est assez mal parti, surtout vu l'état de ton ami et le tien, et le fait qu'ils ont des otages_...

-Voilà ce que je vous propose: je vais vous laisser tous partir, en vie, mais à une condition: que Saber devienne mon esclave.

-Hein?

Shirou poussa une exclamation de colère, que Caster ne releva pas.

-J'ai besoin d'un servant pour remplacer Assassin, qui ne valait décidemment rien. Avoir le roi des chevaliers à mon service, voilà qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire... Alors? Qu'en dis-tu, Saber?

Caster attendit, un sourire de triomphe naissant sur ses lèvres. Saber baissa la tête, jetant un regard à Rin qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, et à Shirou qui tenait à peine debout.

C'est alors qu'une voix méprisante résonna dans tout l'amphithéâtre.

-Tu as dit quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû dire, sale chienne.

Tout le monde se retourna vers une silhouette en armure dorée se tenant fièrement en haut des gradins. Derrière elle, l'air avait prit une teinte écarlate, et des poignées d'armes diverses et variées apparaissaient ça et là.

-Tu ne sais pas quelle est ta place, Caster. Oser dire que tu veux faire du roi des chevaliers ton bien, quelle audace!

Le nouvel arrivant était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, au yeux rouges et revêtu d'une antique armure d'or. Il respirait l'orgueil et le sentiment de supériorité, et promenait ses yeux hautains sur la troupe massée au fond de l'arène. Il leva tranquillement un de ses bras et pointa son doigt droit sur Saber.

-Ceci m'appartient, à moi, le Roi!

Shirou, Issei et Rin jetèrent des regards ahuris à Saber, qui tremblait de rage sans cesser de fixer le servant inconnu.

L'étrange personnage fit un geste las de la main.

-Disparaissez, vermine. »

L'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

Issei ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux: il avait été jeté au sol par Joker lorsque le servant avait déclenché son attaque: une pluie de rayons dorés avait jailli de la zone écarlate derrière lui, et avait criblé d'impacts titanesques l'amphithéâtre. Jetant un œil autour de lui, Issei vit que Saber avait tiré Shirou à l'écart, tandis que Joker avait récupéré de justesse Sakura et Tohsaka, que Caster avait relâchée pour pouvoir protéger son Master.

Sans succès.

L'énigmatique femme se tenait devant le professeur Kuzuki, criblée de plaies dans lesquelles étaient parfois encore plantées des épées. Son capuchon tomba, révélant un visage angélique, bien que crispé de douleur. Elle leva une main hésitante vers la face de Kuzuki.

« Master... Êtes vous sain et sauf?

-Oui.

Kuzuki avait un visage de marbre et restait immobile.

-Quel soulagement... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous aviez été blessé... J'étais si inquiète...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quel que soit ton souhait, je le réaliserai pour toi.

Caster eut un petit sourire très doux, alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître en petites étincelles de magie.

-Vous ne le pourrez pas... Car mon souhait... Vient juste d'être exaucé... »

Elle s'évapora tout à fait, tandis que sa cape déchiquetée et maculée de taches rouge sombres tombait au sol. Kuzuki resta debout quelques instants, puis s'effondra comme une masse, perdant son sang par les multiples blessures de son dos.

Joker vint relever Issei, tenant toujours Rin dans ses bras, pendant que Shirou portait Sakura. Le groupe se retourna vers Saber qui faisait toujours face au servant inconnu.

« Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai Saber? Fit-il en souriant tranquillement. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition de la dernière fois?

Saber lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Issei ne comprenait rien, et se tourna vers Joker dans l'attente d'explications. Il se rendit alors compte que Joker avait les yeux exorbités, et une expression d'avidité et d'agressivité absolument terrifiante. Il fixait le servant comme s'il avait voulu le tuer par son seul regard.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es toujours pas prête, continua le servant en armure dorée sans prêter la moindre attention à Joker. Faire attendre ainsi un homme... Quelle femme abominable!

Une violente secousse ébranla l'ensemble du temple. Le servant inconnu jeta un regard autour de lui, pendant que la structure toute entière partait en fumée.

-Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, murmura-t-il. N'oublies pas que tu es à moi, Saber... Et que le jour est proche où je te posséderai!

Il recula de quelques pas et disparut. Rin leva faiblement la main et secoua l'épaule de Joker qui fixait toujours le dernier emplacement du servant.

-Il faut qu'on parte... Ou nous serons bloqués dans cet espace... »

Le groupe commença à courir à travers la ville en pleine auto-destruction.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, maison des Emiya_

Après avoir mis Sakura dans une chambre tranquille et avoir pansé les plaies de Rin, tout le monde se retrouva devant un copieux dîner (?) concocté par Shirou. Au début, tout le monde mangea en silence, encore assommés par la fatigue et la dépense énergétique. Puis, vers le moment du dessert, Rin se tourna vers Saber qui n'avait, selon son habitude, pas articulé un mot de la soirée.

« Dis moi, Saber: connais-tu ce servant?

-Non, fit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en reposant son bol.

-Vraiment? Insista Rin. Il semblait pourtant bien te connaître!

-Je l'ai déjà combattu à la dernière Guerre du Graal, il y a dix ans, mais j'ignore tout de lui. Je sais juste que sa classe est Archer.

-Hein? Mais la carte Archer a déjà été tirée! S'exclama Rin. Et par moi en plus!

-Je ne fais que te livrer les informations dont je dispose, continua imperturbablement Saber. Ce servant et moi nous sommes battus devant le saint Graal, jusqu'à ce que mon Master, Kiritsugu Emiya, ne batte le sien, et qu'il ne m'ordonne de détruire le saint Graal.

Rin et Shirou se levèrent en même temps.

-Mon père a participé à la dernière Guerre du Graal?

-Il t'a ordonné de détruire le Saint Graal?

Saber acquiesça en silence.

-Mais même à ce moment là, je n'ai jamais su qui il était ni qui était son Master.

-Tu dis qu'il était présent lors de la dernière Guerre du Graal? Fit soudain Joker.

-Oui. Et il semblerait qu'il aie été invoqué une nouvelle fois lors de cette édition.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aie été « invoqué », fit Joker, l'air très sombre. Ce type... dégageait une intense aura de mal, d'énergie n'ayant aucun rapport avec la magie d'une invocation. De plus, comme l'a dit Rin, il y avait déjà un Archer dans cette guerre. Ce type là...

Joker se servit un verre d'une bouteille poussiéreuse qu'il avait récupérée dans le cabinet du père de Shirou et but longuement.

-... Est la raison première de mon invocation. Un huitième servant, invoqué d'une manière ou d'une autre... Voilà la violation des règles qui me vaut d'être parmi vous. C'est lui ma cible.

-Il est très, très fort, fit Saber. Même dirigée par le père de Shirou, je n'ai jamais pu le vaincre.

-Au fait, quelle était cette « proposition » dont il parlait? Intervint Issei.

-Lors de la dernière Guerre, il m'a demandée en mariage, répondit sombrement Saber.

-QUOI?

-Je lui ai répondu comme il se devait, bien sûr: par un coup d'épée. Je n'ai pas cette liberté, pour commencer, et une telle demande est déplacée. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'aie pas encore renoncé...

-On peut le comprendre, glissa Joker, écopant pour sa peine d'un coup d'oeil incendiaire. Mais en ce qui concerne sa force, ne t'en fais pas, princesse... Je suis loin d'être désarmé.

Une fois encore, Issei sentit l'envie de tuer de Joker se distiller dans la pièce, et frissonna.

-Au... Au fait, Joker, coupa-t-il pour changer de sujet, comment as-tu fait pour vaincre Assassin? Bien qu'il soit en train de disparaître, il avait cette attaque, le Tsubame Gaeshi...

-J'ai utilisé mon Hougu, voilà tout... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas attaqué tout de suite ce servant: mes réserves magiques étaient au plus bas.

-Ton Hougu? En quoi consiste-t-il? Demanda Shirou en se rasseyant.

Joker lui lança un regard amusé.

-Bien essayé, gamin, mais tu peux toujours attendre la réponse.

-Ne parlez pas à mon Master sur ce ton!! » Intervint sèchement Saber.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, 10h du soir_.

La maison Emiya était déserte, ou presque. Seuls deux personnes se tenaient devant la petite table de la salle à manger. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, portant un pull rouge, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bleutés, avec des lunettes et un médaillon autour du cou. Les deux arboraient des mines sombres et jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets à la pendule.

« Ça va bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle n'est pas revenue...

-Et lui, qui est allée la chercher, il en met du temps à revenir!! »

Issei et Rin parlaient respectivement de Saber et Shirou, partis dans la matinée pour « sortir ensemble », et qui n'étaient pas encore revenus. C'est à dire que Shirou était revenu en début de soirée, visiblement après s'être disputé avec la jeune femme à propos du Graal: il était apparu que le Graal pouvait servir à garder les servants dans ce monde même après la Guerre du Graal. L'étrange servant avait dù se servir de ce moyen pour rester à Fuyuki City, et Shirou voulait que Saber fasse de même, ce qu'elle avait refusé à cause du devoir qui lui incombait. Poussé par Rin, Shirou était ressorti la chercher, et n'était pas revenu.

Les deux sursautèrent quand une haute silhouette entra dans la salle: Joker. Il portait ses vêtements moyen-âgeux et semblait animé par une sinistre résolution.

Sans mot dire, il alla mettre un genoux en terre devant Issei.

« Jo...Joker?

-Master, le temps est venu. Le servant a attaqué Saber et Shirou. Ils le combattent en ce moment même. Je vais aller le combattre, et l'éliminer.

Joker releva la tête et fixa Issei droit dans les yeux.

-Donnez moi l'ordre.

Issei resta un moment silencieux, à contempler celui qui avait lutté à ses côtés pour défendre Fuyuki-city, et qui devait partir livrer son dernier combat. Sans lui.

Issei se le leva, tendit sa main contenant son médaillon sur lequel étaient encore gravées deux marques d'invocations.

-Joker, je t'ordonne d'aller éliminer le servant en irrégularité.

Une des plumes s'effaça et Issei sentit tout l'être de Joker se frémir tandis que l'ordre pénétrait la moindre de ses cellules.

-Et je t'ordonne, quoi qu'il arrive, de te battre à plein potentiel.

La dernière marque disparut. Rin regardait Issei d'un air éberlué, tandis que Joker se relevait lentement. Il leva sa main au niveau de son visage, et la serra en un poing. Issei entendit le cuir de ses gants gémir sous la pression.

-Merci, Master. Grâce à ces ordres, je vais pouvoir combattre dans les meilleures conditions.

Il se tourna vers Rin, et s'inclina légèrement.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, jeune fille. Veillez sur mon Master, s'il vous plaît. Il est un peu stricts sur certains points, mais c'est un homme courageux.

-Je ne lui laisserai pas un instant de repos, affirma Rin en souriant tristement.

Joker fit face à Issei.

-Adieu, Master. Ce fut... Très amusant. Tu... Non, vous avez été un excellent maître, réfléchi, courageux et attentionné, quoiqu'un peu tête brûlée par moment. »

Issei ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Joker fit une grande révérence, la plume de son chapeau balayant largement le sol. Puis il se couvrit, et sortit de la maison sans rien dire, sa cape bruissant doucement derrière lui.

_Into the night_...


	17. La Dernière Donne

**La Dernière Donne**

« Hahahahahahahahaha!! »

Un rire détestable, à la fois suffisant et injurieux, parvint aux tympans de Shirou.

Ce qui en soi était une forme de miracle, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quand le servant en armure dorée était apparu devant eux, Shirou avait poussé Saber de côté et l'avait attaqué sans réfléchir. L'autre avait à peine claqué des doigts, et Shirou avait été transpercé par une des multiples armes qu'il pouvait faire apparaître à volonté. Saber s'était à son tour interposée, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à battre le servant qui s'était contenté de l'attaquer avec différents Noble Phantasms (_armes dédiées des héros leur permettant d'activer leur Hougu_). Pour finir, alors même que Saber avait utilisé Excalibur, il l'avait contrée avec une sorte de lance nommée Enuma Elish, envoyant Saber à terre, couverte de blessures. Shirou, contre toute attente, avait réussi à se relever et à matérialiser l'épée de Saber et s'était jeté de plus belle contre celui qu'elle avait appelé « Le Roi des Héros », Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh avait alors tiré une épée avec laquelle il avait fendu en deux celle de Shirou, lui déchirant le torse en même temps., expliquant que son arme était à l'origine du mythe de celle de Saber: Shirou aurait beau faire apparaître une copie, il ne pourrait jamais battre l'original.

« C'est regrettable, car je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à garder Saber en ce monde après ça, mais je vais quand même devoir te tuer, gamin, fit le servant vêtu d'or en brandissant à nouveau Enuma Elish. Ceux qui copient les possessions du roi ne méritent que la mort.

La lame noire et rouge de sa lance commença à tourner sur elle même à grande vitesse, provoquant une sorte de cyclone tout autour d'elle.

-Shirou... Fuyez... »

Une voix très faible se fit entendre non loin de Shirou. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger sa tête, mais il imaginait sans peine Saber, dans sa mare de sang, luttant toujours pour assurer sa survie.

_C'est la fin_?_ Je vais mourir ici_?

Son esprit embrumé par la douleur se posa vaguement la question. Vaguement, car il était progressivement envahi par l'image, floue au début mais de plus en plus nette, d'une sorte d'objet oblong, aux couleurs or et azur. Il se rappela les paroles d'Archer quand il était resté pour combattre Berserker.

« L'ennemi qu'il te faut combattre, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Trouve en toi même ce qu'il te faudra pour remporter la victoire. »

Shirou ferma son esprit à la douleur et à la peur, et se concentra sur l'objet.

_Un peu de temps_... _Donnez moi juste un peu plus de temps_...

* * *

Saber essaye encore une fois de se lever. Mais ses blessures sont graves, elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de se régénérer. Gilgamesh lève sa lance vibrante de magie, prête à annihiler Shirou.

Saber commande désespérément à ses bras de bouger, à ses jambes de répondre, en vain. Elle ne peut que regarder son maître mourir sous ses yeux.

« _**Enuma**_... »

_Shirou_!!

* * *

L'attaque a été brève, rapide et mortelle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a permis de la remarquer et de réagir à temps?

Un souffle, un pas un peu trop sonore, le bruit du vent dans la cape, peut-être. Le servant revêtu d'or est appelé « Roi des Héros », et mérite ce nom: ses facultés de perceptions sont inimaginables pour un simple humain, et très en dehors de la normale pour un servant. Il a réussit à contrôler son Noble Phantasm sur le point de se déverser et le transformer en une sorte d'explosion de magie pour contrer l'attaque imprévue. Néanmoins, il ne l'a évitée que de justesse. Son armure n'a pas une égratignure, mais son orgueil est entaché. Gilgamesh tourne le dos au garçon mourant et fouille les environs de son regard impérieux. Personne, bien évidemment.

_Qui cela peut-il bien être_?_ Pas Lancer, tout de même_?

Un petit bruit derrière lui, du côté de Saber, le fait se retourner vivement. Un homme de haute stature se tient là, sa cape bougeant doucement dans la brise nocturne, son large chapeau dissimulant ses yeux. Un petit sourire flotte sur son visage.

* * *

Joker jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Shirou et Saber.

_Ils sont dans un sale état_...

Son regard revint au servant en armure dorée qui le fixait comme s'il s'agissait d'une saleté sur sa chaussure.

_Dans un sens, je suis presque content qu'il m'aie repéré_._ Sinon, il y aurait eu des chances qu'il achève Shirou avant que je ne le touche_.

« Qui es-tu? Comment ose-tu t'interposer? Lança Gilgamesh.

Joker porta sa main à son chapeau et fit un grand salut.

-Servant Joker, pour ne pas te servir. Tu es considéré comme étant en illégalité avec les règles de la Guerre du Graal, et je vais donc procéder à ton élimination.

-Hum... Je t'ai déjà vu, il me semble... Ah oui, tu étais avec les autres vermines dans la pitoyable cité de cette chienne. Vu ta faible aura magique, je ne t'avais même pas remarqué.

-ça m'arrange... »

Joker se tassa brusquement sur lui même. Archer étrécit ses yeux et claqua des doigts. La cape et le chapeau se retrouvèrent criblés d'impacts, et transpercés de toutes parts. Mais Joker n'était plus dedans. Une silhouette fila le long du sol, souple et vive comme un serpent.

Gilgamesh ouvrit la main et une épée légèrement recourbée vint s'y loger tout naturellement. Il la brandit devant lui, prêt à parer l'attaque de Joker. Mais à la place d'un coup de taille ou d'une estocade, ce fut un véritable maelström qui s'abattit sur lui: Joker tenait Tortelame entre ses mains, et les langues de métal coulissant avec un sifflement à donner le frisson traçaient une véritable toile d'araignée, avec la même imprévisibilité qui avait tenu Assassin en échec.

Mais Gilgamesh tint bon. Parant les attaques ou les évitant, un rictus exaspéré sur son visage, mais rendant des coups aussi dangereux que ceux de Joker, que ce dernier esquivait légèrement.

« Eh bien, votre Majesté, on fatigue?

-Ne te surestime pas, ordure! »

Gilgamesh leva le bras pour lancer la pluie de Noble Phantasms sur Joker. Mais il n'acheva pas son geste, coupé en plein mouvement par l'attaque de Joker. Celui ci collait littéralement au moindre de ses pas, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit -ayant très bien compris qu'à partir du moment où il laisserait son ennemi prendre un tant soi peu de champ il s'exposerait à un déluge mortel-.

Shirou contemplait, médusé, les deux servants manier leurs armes avec tant de rapidité et de violence que la personne qui se serait approché d'eux aurait été découpée en morceaux en une fraction de seconde.

Soudain, Joker rompit le combat et sauta vivement en arrière, décrivant un gracieux arc de cercle dans le ciel nocturne avant de réatterrir sur un réverbère.

De façon surprenante, Gilgamesh ne lâcha pas tout de suite ses armes sur lui.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois si différent de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu? Tes attaques, ta puissance... Rien n'est comparable.

-C'est fou comme les gens changent, hein?

-Réponds!

-Disons que j'ai quelques contraintes qui m'ont été imposées par une certaine personne. Mais ces contraintes se révèlent être en cette occasion mes meilleurs atouts!!

Il sauta du réverbère et atterrit juste devant Shirou et Saber. Gilgamesh fit une moue dédaigneuse et regagna son calme moqueur.

-Hm. Je vois. Je me demandais si tu ne détiendrais pas une quelconque méthode qui me permettrait de faire demeurer Saber après que j'aie tué ce gosse, mais c'était sans doute trop attendre de la part d'un chien courant comme toi...

L'air derrière lui devint écarlate, et de multiples armes se pointèrent droit sur Joker. Ce dernier se mit en garde et concentra sa magie.

-Juste pour les formes: Tu es Gilgamesh, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi cette question? Ne me fais pas croire que tu as un code de l'honneur te forçant à te présenter!

-Oh, je n'ai rien de tout ça, c'est vrai, répondit plaisamment Joker. Je préfère laisser l'honneur et la droiture aux chevaliers, aux rois et reines du temps jadis... A dire vrai, cela a un certain charme. Mais ma nationalité a quand même laissé chez moi un curieux trait de caractère: la politesse.

Sa rapière se changea en une énorme épée à deux mains qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de la pointer vers le sol.

_-Je suis Johan le Surin, charmé de te connaître_ (**en français dans le texte**). _Et sur ce, que le meilleur gagne_...

Gilgamesh abaissa son bras, et une multitude de lames filèrent sur Shirou, Saber et Joker.

Johan le Surin ferma les yeux et murmura:

-**Nanatsu Yoru** (_Seven Nights_). »

* * *

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. La pluie de Noble Phantasms déchaînée par Gilgamesh avait criblé de cratère toute la zone, envoyant des morceaux du lourd dallage dans tous les sens.

Joker n'avait certainement pas pu tous les parer. Soit il avait protégé Shirou et Saber, auquel cas il devait être sérieusement blessé, soit il avait fui.

Au bout de quelques instants, la visibilité redevint normale. Et Gilgamesh écarquilla les yeux de plus belle.

Un mur d'épées.

Sept grandes épées à deux mains, pour être très précis, plantées dans le sol de façon à former une barrière en demi cercle protégeant tous ceux derrière.

« Voilà donc le pouvoir de ton Noble Phantasm?! S'esclaffa le servant d'or. Invoquer six épées de plus! La belle affaire! Et comment comptes-tu les manier toutes à la fois?

-Oh, c'est impossible de faire ça, fit la voix de Joker, venant de derrière la barricade.

Gilgamesh eut un sourire méprisant et sortit une épée à large lame de sa réserve.

-Impossible pour un homme seul, en fait.

Dans un parfait ensemble, les sept épées furent sorties du sol. Les sept Joker leur firent prendre diverses formes et s'avançèrent calmement vers le Roi des Héros.

-Eh bien, roi des héros? Pourras-tu vaincre sept servants d'un coup? »

* * *

Johan le Surin. Un héros de la fin du Moyen-Âge, appelé « Prince des Voleurs » et « l'Insaisissable ». Son Noble Phantasm est Tortelame, l'épée aux multiples formes, et son Hougu s'appelle « Les Sept Nuits ». Selon la légende, Johan le Surin aurait une fois cambriolé sept comtes électeurs dans leurs châteaux respectifs... Durant la même nuit.

Impossible, pour un homme seul.

* * *

« Raaaaaaaaaaah!! »

La lourde épée à deux mains arracha des étincelles à l'armure dorée. Grimaçant de colère, Archer ramena son bras droit tenant une épée acérée pour décapiter son assaillant, mais deux dagues surgirent de nulle part et interceptèrent son coup. Il dût aussitôt battre en retraite pour se soustraire à la contre attaque.

Saber, affalée sur le sol, n'en croyait pas ses yeux: Gilgamesh, le servant tout-puissant qui l'avait tenue en échec lors de la dernière Guerre du Graal était en train de se faire battre, lentement mais sûrement.

D'une certaine manière, ça pouvait se comprendre: le principal atout de Gilgamesh était cette pluie de Noble Phantasm qui pilonnait les servants adverses, les forçant à se cantonner à la défensive, pendant que le roi des héros prenait tranquillement le Noble Phantasm adapté pour les détruire et les achevait d'un seul coup. Mais là, la situation était renversée: serré de près par sept combattants semblables en tout points à des servants ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit grâce à un esprit de coordination supérieur, Gilgamesh était tout simplement dans l'impossibilité de faire appel à son étrange pouvoir. Seul ses compétences martiales hors pair et son armure lui avaient permis de rester intact bien qu'il aie passé son temps à reculer.

De son côté, Joker et ses sept copies se protégeaient les uns les autres et attaquaient de tous les côtés, à l'affut de l'erreur adverse qui déterminerait l'issue du combat.

_Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Hougu permettant de matérialiser six copies de soi-même_..._ Mais ne sont-ce vraiment là que des copies_?_ Je suis incapable de déterminer lequel est l'original: ils ont tous la même aura, la même puissance, la même intelligence_!

**SCHTAK!!**

D'une brusque détente, l'un des Joker passa la garde d'Archer, distrait par le maelström de coup faisant rage tout autour et lui expédia sa botte en plein torse. Instantanément, les six autres se précipitèrent sur Gilgamesh qui titubait en arrière.

**CLAC!!**

Quatre Jokers l'écartelèrent brutalement, leur lanière plombée attachée à chacun de ses membres. Un des Jokers roula au sol, et déplia violemment les jambes, expédiant vers le ciel le dernier servant modérateur qui étreignait sa lourde épée à deux mains.

Il retomba férocement sur le huitième servant paralysé, sa lame gémissant alors qu'elle fendait les airs.

Mais le coup n'atteint pas son but: quatre épées s'étaient entrecroisées juste devant Gilgamesh qui avait mis à profit le tout petit moment où il n'était pas directement menacé pour faire appel à sa réserve de Noble Phantasms.

Tous les Jokers se dispersèrent vivement, alors qu'une pluie mortelle s'abattait sans merci.

« Tu l'auras cherché, vermine! Tu vas être détruit par l'arme même du roi!

Gilgamesh tenait en main l'étrange lance qu'il avait utilisée pour défaire Saber. Dans un bruit de typhon, la partie circulaire commença à tourbillonner, crépitante d'énergie.

-_**ENUMA**_...

Le temps sembla alors se ralentir pour Saber: l'attaque de Gilgamesh allait sans doute toucher le Joker qui se trouvait à quelque distance de lui, mais aussi Shirou, toujours au sol derrière lui.

-SHIROU!!

-... _**ELISH**_!! »

En une fraction de seconde, Joker ramassa Shirou et l'expédia à un autre Joker, juste avant d'être englouti par la déferlante d'énergie.

Le Joker portant Shirou atterrit près de Saber et resta à côté d'eux, l'épée prête. Les cinq servants modérateurs restants foncèrent droit sur Gilgamesh, parant et esquivant de leur mieux les rafales de Noble Phantasm qui sifflaient tout autour d'eux. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent au contact, deux d'entre eux furent détruits par les armes héroïques et explosèrent en une pluie de ce qui semblait être des plumes noires.

Les trois Jokers survivants attaquèrent de concert, maniant chacun Tortelame sous sa forme de double-lame. Mais cette fois, Gilgamesh avait moins d'ennemis à combattre, et parvint à ne pas perdre pied. Soudain, le trio déploya Tortelame sur toute sa longueur, et se figea dans une posture que Saber connaissait bien.

_Ce n'est pas possible_... _Il ne va pas_...?

« TSUBAME GAESHI!! »

Les trois Jokers exécutèrent chacun en même temps une partie de la technique secrète d'Assassin, détruisant l'armure de Gilgamesh. Au même instant, le Joker qui était resté près de Saber et Shirou démarra en trombe, filant comme l'éclair en direction de Gilgamesh.

« Q-Quoi? Mais tu n'es pas Sasaki Kojirou!! Comment peux-tu faire cette technique!?

-Je ne serais pas appelé un voleur si je ne passais pas mon temps à voler des trucs aux gens qui m'entourent! HAAAAAAAAH!! »

Les trois Jokers au corps à corps lui sautèrent dessus et le maintinrent immobile pendant quelques secondes. Joker dégaina sa Rapière tout en courant et se fendit, sa pointe visant la gorge de Gilgamesh et une victoire désormais assurée...

* * *

Joker trébucha et s'effondra au sol. Dans un ensemble parfait, les trois Johan qui tenaient Gilgamesh disparurent dans une pluie de plumes noires. Saber essaya de bouger, éberluée.

« Mais que...

-Mince... Toujours ce même problème de timing quand ça compte le plus...

La voix de Joker était étonnamment neutre.

Gilgamesh le regarda un instant puis éclata de rire.

-Oh, je vois... Je vois, je vois... C'est pour ça que chacune de ces copies était aussi forte. Ils étaient tous toi, n'est-ce pas? Partageant la même existence, quand bien même la force vitale et magique seraient multipliées par sept. Et par conséquent, en tuer un seul suffit pour condamner le véritable Johan le Surin une fois le sort achevé...

Il envoya son pied dans la figure de Joker, qui roula lamentablement au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Eh bien, servant modérateur? Tu ne veux plus m'éliminer? Quelle prétention, aussi, de la part d'un misérable brigand de s'en prendre au roi...Voilà bien une fin pathétique qui te sied!!

Saber jeta un oeil à Joker, qui se redressait tout doucement sur ses genoux: il commençait déjà à disparaître.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Gilgamesh... J'ai peut-être échoué, mais ton règne touche à sa fin: les Masters qui habitent cette ville ne te laisseront jamais faire à ta guise. Tu n'es pas tout puissant: si un simple serpent t'a volé l'immortalité, pourquoi de jeunes esprits indomptables ne pourraient-ils pas te voler la victoire? Et la damoiselle que tu convoites, tant qu'à faire... Ironisa Joker d'un ton calme en coulant un coup d'œil impertinent à Saber.

Gilgamesh cessa de ricaner, et son sourire disparut.

-Pour ces mots, tu ne pourras même pas agoniser tranquillement. Disparaîs dans le désespoir, en même temps que ce garçon inutile que tu voulais protéger! »

Le Roi d'Or leva Enuma Elish, et la fit à nouveau vibrer d'énergie écarlate.

Saber déversa tout ce qui lui restait de ses faibles forces dans ses bras, réussissant à se soulever tant bien que mal et à tituber vers Shirou qui lui aussi s'était relevé. Joker ne bougea pas.

« ENUMA...!!

Shirou matérialisa soudain devant lui une forme éblouissante, rappelant la lame d'une épée. Saber ne réfléchit pas et y mit son épée.

_Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je voulais dire, servant Archer_... Pensa Joker en posant la main sur son chapeau qui traînait à quelques centimètres de lui. _Celui qui te battra, c'est justement ce « garçon inutile »_.

-ELISH!! »

La déferlante que ni Excalibur ni aucune autre protection n'avait réussi à stopper se heurta à une protection innatendue, et fut renvoyée à l'envoyeur. Gilgamesh réussit à la détourner, et passa en forme spirituelle en grimaçant de rage.

« J'ai enfin compris, Shirou... C'était donc vous mon fourreau... » Fit Saber, d'un air absent en soutenant le jeune homme.

Au milieu de la tranchée creusée par Enuma Elish, quelques étincelles de magie tourbillonnèrent paresseusement et disparurent petit à petit.

* * *

_Quelques Semaines plus Tard_

« Oh, Ryudo-kun, quel plaisir de te voir!! Entre donc, Shirou nous a fait un petit déjeuner européen cette fois!! »

Le professeur Fujimura se précipita vers la salle à manger après avoir fait entrer Issei. Quand il la suivit dans la pièce, il vit Shirou, bien sûr, mais aussi Sakura, Tohsaka et Ilyasviel.

Après s'être assis et avoir salué tout le monde, Issei écouta distraitement les conversations -où Rin taquinait sans merci Shirou, aidée par Tiger-non, le professeur Fujimura-.

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées, et les évènements de la Guerre du Graal semblaient s'estomper comme un mauvais rève. Cependant, certaines choses étaient là pour le rappeler à la réalité.

Shinji, le frère de Sakura et le Master de Rider était porté disparu. Sakura n'avait l'air de rien, mais Issei sentait bien qu'elle pleurait en silence la disparition de son grand frère, même s'il avait été odieux avec elle durant toutes ces années.

Shirou avait donné à Saber l'ordre de détruire le Saint Graal, conformément à la demande de la jeune fille, signifiant par là la fin de son existence à Fuyuki-city. Lui non plus ne donnait pas de signes extérieurs de son chagrin, se contentant d'affirmer que c'était le seul choix à faire si ses sentiments pour Saber étaient réels.

Issei aussi portait le poids de la disparition de deux êtres chers: le professeur Kuzuki, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère, l'avait attaqué et avait été tué sous ses yeux. Devoir faire au temple comme s'il était simplement parti sans rien dire à personne était parfois plus dur qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Et aussi, Issei regrettait le départ de son frère d'armes.

« Au fait, Ryudo-kun, qu'est devenu ton ami, cet écrivain... Quel était son nom, déjà?

-Joker, professeur Fujimura, fit Issei avec un gentil sourire.

-Voilà... J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les prénoms étrangers. Il est reparti en Europe après avoir fini ses recherches pour son livre, n'est-ce pas? »

Issei remarqua du coin de l'oeil Rin et Shirou se crisper légèrement en le zieutant d'un air inquiet.

Issei les remercia intérieurement, prit une petite inspiration et se tourna tout à fait vers Taiga.

« Pour faire simple, professeur, disons qu'il a... Reposé sa plume. »


End file.
